A Hole in the Sun
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Slash. Post aGoS. "Ainsi donc les morts hanteraient les rues de Londres ? Tiens donc, quelle étrange coincidence, s'amusa Irène Adler avant de se pencher un peu avant et de susurrer plus bas, car voyez-vous, mon projet est exactement de marier l'un d'eux à un vivant..." Ou plus vulgairement : Irène joue les marieuses post-Reichenbach (et arrive à ses fins).
1. You walk this Earth alone

******Rating** - T, M**  
****Genres** - Angst, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Canon Major&Minor Character Death, quelques OCs, Post-Reichenbach, Slash**  
****Disclaimer **- Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Guy Ritchie, Apollinaire (_La Tzigane, Cortège_)**  
****Synopsis** - Post aGoS. "Ainsi donc les morts hanteraient les rues de Londres ? Tiens donc, quelle étrange coincidence, s'amusa Irène Adler avant de se pencher un peu avant et de susurrer plus bas, car voyez-vous, mon projet est exactement de marier l'un d'eux à un vivant..."

Ou plus vulgairement : Irène joue les marieuses post-Reichenbach.

**Inspiré par - **_A Lady's Touch_, de That Other Boleyn Girl.

* * *

**A Hole in the Sun**

* * *

**i.**

so i have a new plan  
i'm gonna leave you now  
i'm gonna spend the rest of my life committing petty injustices  
i hope you do the same  
i will jay walk at every opportunity  
i will steal things i could easily afford  
i will be rude to strangers  
i hope you do the same  
i hope reincarnation is real  
i hope our petty crimes are enough to cause us to be reborn as lesser creatures  
i hope we are reborn as flies  
so that we can love each other as hard as we were meant to.

— Jared Singer, _An Entomologist's Last Love Letter_

* * *

Il n'y avait plus de soie nulle part.

Pas sur les coussins, ni le long des murs, ni même cousue aux fauteuils de l'élégant café londonien dans lequel elle prenait un thé gourmant un peu tardif – c'était que depuis son retour en ville, Irène Adler s'était découvert un amour tout particulier pour le Darjeeling Tea. Son séjour prolongé en Inde n'y était probablement pas étranger, néanmoins Miss Adler ne pouvait que s'étonner de sa préférence. D'ordinaire, elle évitait le ton trop ordinaire d'une affinité plus prononcée pour un objet ou une personne; c'était parfois dérangeant dans ce qu'elle aimait à appeler _son domaine de compétence._ Ainsi, étant la fabuleuse Irène Adler, elle ne pouvait se permettre de choisir un homme en particulier parmi la myriade de ceux qui vivaient en Europe ou en Asie – non, ce ne serait pas commode de demeurer toujours avec la même personne, et pourquoi s'y plier lorsqu'on pouvait en changer chaque semaine ?

Bien sûr, il existait quelques points fixes dans son univers – Sherlock Holmes en avait été un et le serait encore, si l'homme n'avait pas aussi radical dans sa dernière décision. Elle aurait aimé voir ça, vraiment, mais la nécessité de falsifier sa mort avait été un frein d'une extrême lourdeur, qui malgré toute sa virtuosité pour ce genre de stratagème l'avait tenue éloignée des chutes de Reichenbach. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la Suisse n'était assurément plus l'une de ses destinations favorites. Genève était certes un bel endroit, et la vue du lac Léman était des plus reposantes – elle en avait suffisamment goûté les charmes pour ne plus avoir besoin d'être convaincue – mais Irène s'en était trouvée lassée, lors de son dernier passage.

Quelque part, elle sentait bien qu'elle était tout simplement en manque de son Angleterre natale; en arrivant en ville il y avait bien trois jours de cela, un matin où le soleil se levait et semblait faire tomber une pluie de feu sur la capitale britannique, elle avait aperçu le pont sur lequel Blackwood s'était pendu avec le concours de ce très cher Sherlock, qui l'avait laissée menottée et tremblante dans l'aube glacée et humide d'un matin de Novembre.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le bord de la tasse en porcelaine avec une délicatesse lente qui dissimulait son avidité à avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte du divin breuvage – quoiqu'ici la tendance soit au rajout systématique d'une pincée de sucre pour rendre l'arôme moins amer. Et vraiment, pauvres, _pauvres _citoyens de Londres incapables d'apprécier le parfum âpre du thé; ils ne savaient pas quels vertiges ils manquaient et n'étaient certainement pas plus anglais qu'elle avait été indienne pendant les quatre dernières années. Elle avait hésité à prendre les pâtisseries d'usage pour l'ennui désagréable de perdre le goût du Darjeeling, mais sa gourmandise de petite fille l'avait poussée à en exiger avant même qu'on ne lui en proposât; et à la vue des appétissants scones et de la confiture, Miss Adler se demanda comment elle avait pu songer un instant auparavant à ne pas en réclamer.

La bruine habituelle de Londres avait détrempé les jupons de plusieurs dames qui cherchaient un abri, et Irène avait vu quelques hommes se retirer dans le fumoir; c'était d'ailleurs une habitude qu'elle ne comprenait plus, _fumer_. Le goût du tabac était parfois mélangé à du caramel - ou pire, de _la mente_ – et s'insinuait sur votre langue pendant des jours avant de finalement daigner disparaître; et que dire de l'odeur qui s'imprégnait dans le tissu fin et délicat de vos toilettes les plus élégantes ? C'était plus une nuisance qu'une activité agréable au final, si bien qu'Irène avait préféré laisser ce penchant décidément trop masculin en Amérique - et quelle était l'utilité d'acheter des parfums parisiens capiteux si l'odeur des cigarettes en gâchait la fragrance ?

« _Oh Londres_, comme tu m'avais manquée », murmura-t-elle à la surface claire et lisse du thé.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et elle entendait déjà Holmes, _'vous devez partir, Irène'_, _'vous n'êtes ici que pour causer le chaos, Irène'_, et blablablah, _Irène_. Il ne lui aurait suffit que d'un sourcil haussé pour le mettre sur ses gardes, d'un regard un peu plus osé pour l'agacer et Sherlock aurait roulé des yeux, affalé en face d'elle avec ses frusques dérobées ou déguisé de pied en cap avec autant d'accessoires qui n'étaient pas dans son placard le matin même. Et puis, plus sérieusement, il se serait penché légèrement en avant et l'invitant à faire de même lui aurait signifié à voix basse ses plus sincères et condescendantes félicitations quant à son divorce le plus récent; elle aurait ri, et dans la mécanique bien huilée qu'était leur relation Sherlock y aurait vu un signe diabolique quelconque qu'il semblait d'ailleurs attribuer à toutes les personnes étant du genre féminin. Irène se demandait parfois jusqu'à quel point les diverses entourloupes dans lesquelles il s'était jeté sur son bon conseil avaient influencé le si excentrique Monsieur Holmes; peut-être n'aurait-il jamais eu besoin de son aide pour arriver à la conclusion générale (et qu'il semblait croire universelle) que toutes les femmes, quelque soit leur rang ou leur âge, n'était que des créatures lascives, viles et superficielles dont le seul but était l'anéantissement pur et simple de toute réflexion.

Ce qu'il combattait avec acharnement, bien évidemment.

« Bien évidemment, répéta-t-elle en reposant sa tasse dans la coupe assortie. Vous n'auriez jamais su reconnaître à quel point vous aviez tort, Holmes, et je peux d'ailleurs supposer – arrêtez-moi si je me trompe – qu'il n'y a que votre peur qui parle. Votre ami ne vous a-t-il pas préféré sa femme, justement ? »

Miss Adler le connaissait par cœur. Il avait beau être excentrique, génial et dérangé, Holmes restait un homme et même s'il était souvent douloureusement imprévisible, sa ligne de conduite se résumait généralement à quelques constantes simples de son univers : Baker Street, le Docteur John Watson, les affaires, et elle-même (quoique leurs dernières années aient été maigres en rencontres). Moriarty était apparu ensuite, et si le Napoléon du Crime avait tenu une place lourde et imposante dans l'esprit de Sherlock Holmes pendant de nombreux mois, ça n'avait jamais été que le reflet de l'obsession permanente que le détective éprouvait pour les quatre points cités plus haut.

« Ce n'était pas un échec », aurait-il répondu avec un air pincé et d'un ton désagréable.

Et il n'aurait rien ajouté de plus, car Irène Adler n'était pas dupe de ses jeux de tromperie. Il aurait porté des vêtements qui n'étaient pas à lui, et inconsciemment aurait relevé le col de sa chemise comme pour en sentir l'odeur; ses yeux bruns auraient continué de sauter d'un point à l'autre dans toute la pièce, imperturbables témoins d'absolument toute l'infinité de détails qui se jouaient devant eux. Il se serait perdu entre le sucre de canne brun et les services à thé colorés, son esprit errant au gré des clients oublieux de sa présence. Holmes aurait vu dans son dos et elle aurait aperçu derrière le sien cette petite lady qui touillait sa boisson avec une moue enfantine et des joues un peu trop rosées, toute délicate mais visiblement encore un peu brutale; trois petites tâches brunes parsemaient le buste de sa mise bleue claire et la serviette blanche sur ses genoux était dépliée d'une façon très brouillonne qui n'empêcherait assurément aucune goutte malencontreuse de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses jupes.

« Allons donc, vous évoquez la possibilité qu'il ait pu en être ainsi ? Le taquinerait-elle en remettant une boucle châtain derrière son oreille. Une moue déçue et un ton légèrement plaintif quoiqu'un peu moqueur achèveraient de tendre le piège qu'elle disposait autour de lui, amadouant sa méfiance maladive avec une virtuosité qui l'étonnait parfois – Voilà qui ne vous ressemble pas, Holmes. »

Il se serait probablement raidi sur son fauteuil, eut-il été installé en face d'elle avec sa désinvolture chronique. Ou bien peut-être se serait-il affaissé dans une posture résolument détendue, et alors il aurait laissé un sourire s'évader de ses lèvres; la première idée restait cependant la meilleure et selon son opinion la plus plausible – le détective consultant ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de défendre son honneur blessé par une insinuation qu'elle seule osait tenir face à sa véhémence puérile.

« Watson –_ il_ – l'éventualité de son mariage m'avait effleuré l'esprit de nombreuses fois, oui; et qui aurait été assez idiot pour le nier ? C'est un parfait gentleman, bel homme, aventureux, et avec une bonne situation. Mes réticences – ou oserais-je dire ma seule crainte ? – était que notre amitié ne souffre de son désir de fonder une famille, car en réalité, plus que de son départ et de la fin de notre association, j'avais peur que John ne m'oublie. »

Miss Adler n'aurait plus qu'à lui prendre la main, à serrer un peu pour montrer sa sympathie et signifier son réconfort qu'il jugeait systématiquement comme hypocrites; alors, répondant à l'insinuation muette de son regard, elle lui aurait susurré quelque chose dans la même veine.

« Oh mais Sherlock, tu es _inoubliable_. »

Elle empêcherait sa traîtresse de langue d'en évoquer davantage, tairait ce _Et il y probablement la moitié de ses vêtements au milieu de tes affaires_, et son esprit laissa tomber la fantaisie d'Holmes face à elle.

Car il était inoubliable, mais pas immortel.

La tasse trouva de nouveau son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres et la touche de sucré dans son thé ne sembla soudain plus si malvenue. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la démise d'Holmes, elle était à Chypre; elle l'avait lu dans la presse, paresseusement alanguie au bord de la Méditerranée. Il n'y avait bien évidemment aucun cliché à mettre en première page, s'était-elle amusée sombrement en survolant l'article – la photographie l'accompagnant était celle de la veillée funèbre emportant un cercueil vide hors de l'église où la cérémonie s'était tenue. Connaissant Holmes, la salle avait du être pleine à craquer – il avait toujours su attirer les foules, celui-là, mais n'avait jamais eu son talent pour les garder.

« Le suis-je ? L'idée est très plaisante, mais ce n'est décidément pas la gloire que mon esprit cherche, Miss Adler, aurait-il dévié en se levant de son siège, se souciant bien peu des convenances et encore moins de sa présence.

- Et que cherche-t-il, pour que vous en soyez ainsi esclave ? Ne me dîtes pas que vos fantaisies vont jusqu'à dicter votre conduite, je ne vous croirai pas, aurait-elle ri, amusée et taquine dans sa mise de satin rose.

L'œil inquisiteur d'Holmes l'aurait étudiée alors, cherchant une note discordante dans son attitude pour mieux la lui faire remarquer et de fait, contrebalancer le poids de sa dernière espièglerie – rétablir le score en sa faveur, toute une histoire de fierté mâle qu'Irène ne se laisserait jamais de voir à l'œuvre.

- Le charme des moussons indiennes vous aura finalement lassé ?

Hm. Non, voilà qui ne sonnait définitivement pas comme lui; mais si parler à sa façon avait été évident il n'y aurait plus eu grand-chose d'unique à rapporter à Sherlock Holmes. A son grand désespoir, la maladresse gauche avec laquelle elle l'imaginait manier ses sarcasmes ne resterait jamais qu'une piètre copie de ce que l'original réussissait à transmettre – mais en clignant des yeux et en se complaisant dans l'illusion qu'il se tenait au devant d'elle, corporel et même légèrement agacé, l'impersonnalité aberrante d'une petite phrase ordinaire s'entendait moins.

- Rien n'est semblable à Londres, aurait-elle simplement répondu, accoudée à la table avec sa tasse pendante au bout des doigts, un sourire frivole aux lèvres et cet air inconséquent qu'elle cultivait encore.

Le son dédaigneux qui serait sorti de ses lèvres l'aurait fait rire, parce que c'était toujours le même Holmes à chaque fois, simple à discerner et pourtant tellement imprévisible qu'il pouvait très bien quitter la pièce car Irène jouait l'agaçante, ou simplement car un problème d'une soudaine urgence venait de se présenter à lui.

- Tu me manques, Sherlock, croassa-t-elle par-dessus sa tasse.

Les pâtisseries eurent soudain l'air fades dans leur coupe et ne lui inspirèrent plus l'envie enfantine de sucré qu'elle avait eue en les voyant arriver à sa table; elle les repoussa du bout des doigts, qui glissèrent sur le nappage collant d'un scone à la fleur d'orangé.

Farceur, Holmes n'aurait pu que sourire à son aveu, et lui dire à quel point la perfection de ses mensonges était stupéfiante pour toute personne dont l'œil ne serait pas aussi avisé que le sien - il le lui avait déjà fait remarquer une fois ou deux, d'ailleurs.

- Tu me manques quand même », insisterait-elle tout bas sans se soucier d'être compromise par ses propres sentiments.

Dans ses rêves, Holmes se serait penché par-dessus la table et sur le ton de la confidence aurait lâché qu'elle devrait toujours l'écouter; car en sa grande clarté (et elle aurait pouffé en songeant aux journées perdues dans les brumes de l'opium) il avait toujours su, l'avait mise en garde et avait, comme toujours, été dans le vrai - au point où peut-être qu'en essayant davantage et en exploitant quelque peu les réminiscences de drogue dans ses veines, il aurait été très probable que Sherlock devinât l'emploi du temps de Moriarty.

« Et encore, auriez-vous écouté, Irène ? »

Elle n'aurait eu que besoin d'éclater de rire pour toute réponse – ils se connaissaient si bien, comment Sherlock pouvait-il encore poser ce genre de questions idiotes ?

Car assurément, non, elle ne lui aurait pas accordé une once de son attention; les conseils d'Holmes influençaient ou n'influençaient pas sa vie, tout dépendait de leurs humeurs respectives et de la véracité objective dudit conseil. S'enfuir avant que Moriarty ne se fasse trop oppressant aurait été une bonne chose, mais était venu d'une part trop tard, et d'autre part s'était rapidement révélé impossible – l'homme contrôlait l'Europe industrielle toute entière et probablement au-delà, il lui aurait suffi de tirer quelques ficelles et là, Irène n'aurait pas été certaine de pouvoir falsifier son décès avec autant de minutie.

La phtisie, c'était atrocement banal comme façon de mourir – néanmoins, Miss Adler devait reconnaître que c'était suffisamment pratique et fulgurant à haute dose pour qu'elle le réutilisât un jour prochain à bon escient. Quoique l'idée de tuer quelqu'un et cette fameuse métaphore d'avoir du sang sur les mains la dégoutât au plus haut point – voilà qui manquait de style, car décidément, et bien que cela parût totalement vain et superficiel aux yeux de quelques un de ses contemporains les plus illustres (dont Sherlock Holmes – il était d'ailleurs plus que préférable de taire cette information au concerné), Irène Adler n'appréciait pas l'idée du rouge tâchant ses doigts.

Les hommes, en premier lieu, regardaient la mise des dames, leur visage et leurs yeux; puis en les rencontrant personnellement pouvaient par la suite juger de leurs manières, observer de près les éventuels défauts et remarquer davantage d'autres qualités – car il n'était pas dit qu'une femme fût incapable de déceler les stratagèmes d'une subtilité douteuse de certains prétendants. De fait, qu'Irène Adler ait des tâches écarlates sur les mains ne pourrait que jouer en sa défaveur auprès d'un hypothétique futur mari – personne ne veut passer la bague au doigt d'une meurtrière, aussi sulfureuse et maligne soit-elle. De plus, et c'était là un commentaire totalement subjectif mais d'une importance à ne pas sous-estimer, le rouge tranchait trop nettement avec son teint pour être appliqué à une échelle aussi grande que celle d'une toilette toute entière; et Miss Adler préférait nettement des tons plus doux, plus pastels, à l'image des robes rosées qu'elle portait régulièrement, à tel point qu'Holmes devait avoir analysé cela à de multiples reprises et y avoir trouvé tout un tas de conclusions farfelues.

Irène reporta son attention sur le siège vide face à elle, puis soupira en songeant à quel genre de journée elle allait bien pouvoir traverser; l'appartement le plus célèbre de Baker Street n'avait probablement pas attiré beaucoup de locataires à la suite du décès d'Holmes, d'où la logique suivante : les affaires du plus brillant détective de Londres y étaient peut-être encore, intactes - et il y avait bien des petits quelque chose qu'Irène pourrait récupérer dans la totalité de breloques qui s'y étaient amoncelées.

A bien y réfléchir, peut-être que sa journée ne serait pas si vide – après tout, Holmes s'était toujours révélé être un homme plein de surprises, de son vivant.

Ses paupières battirent au loin les larmes. Si son esprit refusait nettement l'éventualité pourtant flagrante qui flirtait avec son cœur ébréché, son corps l'admettait avec une clarté plutôt saisissante et sur laquelle Irène n'avait aucun contrôle; de fait, s'imaginant Sherlock Holmes complètement vivant, comme un instant auparavant tandis qu'elle prenait son thé et regardait par-dessus les bords joliment décorés de sa tasse, elle voyait tout un tas affolant d'autres possibilités, de la plus confuse à la plus réaliste, et incapable de s'arrêter entrapercevait également son retour triomphal à Londres.

_Londres._

Sa ville, son cœur; tracée dans sa tête et rendue vivante par toutes les choses qu'il lui associait et rajoutait à chaque changement : le pont, la courbe arrangée d'une rue, cette nouvelle boulangerie, et la couleur des jonquilles d'Hyde Park au printemps qui ressemblait à celle du bijou indien qu'elle avait un jour dérobé en Inde - et en cela, Irène Adler savait pertinemment que si Sherlock Holmes était en vie, il rentrerait chez lui; auprès du bon docteur Watson, de la logeuse qu'il traitait d'empoisonneuse et de son frère qui semblait être omniscient (mais Holmes dirait que ce n'était qu'un fabuleux jeu de contacts et de pressions exercées au bon endroit et surtout au bon moment; d'où l'impression générale de connaissance absolue qui se dégageait de lui, en dépit de son air bedonnant et quelque peu… _Extravagant._ Mais là encore, les frères Holmes n'étaient pas réputés pour leur très grande normalité).

_Oui,_ songea-t-elle en s'accoudant rêveusement à sa table, _ça arriverait ainsi. _

Mais toujours était-il qu'Irène Adler était une femme très occupée dont la curiosité ne souffrait d'aucun égal; quoiqu'il se fût passé à Londres durant ces dernières années, il lui restait de nombreuses rumeurs à entendre et bien qu'elle se fût tenue au courant, les nouvelles arrivaient au fin fond de l'Inde avec une parcimonie absolument rebutante.

Rien qui ne puisse l'empêcher de se réintégrer correctement à la gentry londonienne, cependant; son retour serait remarqué mais à peine étrange - elle avait en effet pris ses dispositions avant de quitter Londres, afin de ne pas inquiéter ses amis par son absence démesurément longue. On la disait en Amérique au bras d'un riche industriel ou marchant pieds nus quelque part dans des champs de coton, en Afrique. Chacune de ses connaissances avait été instruite d'un projet distinct; Londres et ses salons n'avaient plus qu'eu à utiliser un peu de leur magie et Miss Adler avait disparu pour de bon. Moriarty en avait indéniablement eu vent – il n'existait que bien peu de choses qu'on puisse lui cacher et les rumeurs de la capitale n'en faisaient pas partie.

Irène avait été plus qu'heureuse de s'adresser à la mafia chinoise locale lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de leur aide – les asiatiques avaient au moins le goût du travail bien fait, et étaient plus discrets qu'Holmes ou les hommes de son frère. Les mettre en contact avec des revendeurs indiens et se séparer de beaucoup d'objets de valeurs n'avait été qu'une contrepartie qu'elle trouverait toujours trop maigre – cependant, se plaindre étant malvenu et considéré comme très égoïste et impoli, Miss Adler n'avait rien dit et fait patiemment la morte pendant tout le temps du voyage jusqu'à la soute du bateau qui devait l'emmener à l'autre bout du monde.

L'Inde avait été une expérience longue et plutôt enrichissante, au final, bien que les premières journées et le trajet extrêmement long et inconfortable jusqu'à l'escale aux Indes lui ait donné des envies de suicide – rapidement refoulées lorsqu'elle avait pu sortir de la cale à la nuit tombée. Ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs donné l'impression d'être une princesse, en quelque sorte – quoique ses vêtements et ses cheveux coupés courts, à la garçonne, n'avaient rien de très royal. Elle avait fait avec; quelque chose de soudain très simple quand votre vie était en jeu, quelque chose dont elle était certaine qu'Holmes avait également vécu – car quoiqu'en aient dit les journaux et les comptes-rendus de recherche sur lesquels Irène avait mis la main (sans mauvais jeu de mot, la tâche avait vraiment été plus ardue qu'elle ne l'avait soupçonné au départ), aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé. L'espoir était mince et l'avenir plein de surprise; preuve en était, Scotland Yard la croyait toujours morte alors qu'elle déambulait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres depuis déjà trois longues et très oisives journées.

Le risque était également grand que Moriarty ait survécu, mais cela était selon Miss Adler loin d'être probable. Holmes ne faisait jamais grand-chose d'autre que se droguer à longueur de temps lorsqu'il n'était sur aucune affaire, et si cela laissait entendre une grande insouciance et fort peu de minutie en ce qui concernait le reste de ses activités, il n'en était rien – au contraire, l'unique détective consultant du monde était on ne peut plus précautionneux et allait toujours au bout de ce qu'il entreprenait (que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, il en était seul juge; mais rares étaient les clients à se plaindre de ses services, quoique ses méthodes soient toujours très discutables et _discutées_).

Non, Moriarty était vraisemblablement mort – qu'Holmes ait été jusqu'à l'étrangler de ses propres mains n'aurait pas été du luxe, bien qu'Irène doutât qu'il en soit arrivé à de telles extrémités. Ceci dit, le Professeur – qui en passant présentait une grande intelligence – n'aura pas été suffisamment malin pour se tenir loin de John Watson et de sa femme, et que dire d'elle-même ? Miss Adler voulait bien croire que certains criminels soient idiots, mais la sottise du Napoléon du crime à ce niveau-là fut tout de même gargantuesque. Personne n'aura jamais osé toucher au bon docteur avant Moriarty, et plus personne n'osera jamais – la réponse d'Holmes, bien que mort, aura été plus que claire sur ce point.

D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle se hâte. Selon le Times, la messe se tenait dans l'après-midi et il lui faudrait du temps pour parvenir jusqu'à l'église choisie par le veuf; un endroit plutôt discret et campagnard, à l'écart de la ville, et Irène se souvenait d'ailleurs avoir célébré l'un de ses nombreux mariages au même endroit (quoique le souvenir en fût un peu fané; pour cause, ça n'avait été que le premier d'une série plutôt longue et pas vraiment l'un de ses meilleurs coups). De fait, elle quitta le café en grande hâte et après avoir payé – _naturellement_, aurait-elle signalé à Holmes s'il avait été présent pour l'accompagner au dehors – puis héla un carrosse pour la conduire au lieu indiqué dans la petite case du journal. Sobre et sans fioriture, droit but; elle reconnaissait sans aucun doute possible les traits de l'homme qu'elle cherchait à contacter jusque dans des petits détails aussi idiots que la rubrique nécrologie d'un quotidien. _Contacter _– peut-être exagérait-elle un peu, mais Irène se sentait étrangement redevable, comme si une partie encore totalement honnête de son esprit avait décidé d'une façon autonome – et d'ailleurs bien arbitraire – qu'elle lui devait _quelque chose_. Allez pleurer sa femme nouvellement décédée et compatir n'était pas réellement dans son répertoire (à moins que cela lui servît d'une quelconque manière pour l'un de ses plans), néanmoins Irène tenait sincèrement à essayer tout en se demandant encore pourquoi elle en avait tellement envie.

Sa robe rose cachée sous un voile de satin sombre, elle n'avait pas à se soucier d'être remarquée; la sobriété peu coutumière de son couvre-chef était également à noter, car pas une rose ne l'ornait et l'ordinaire sulfureuse Miss Adler s'était même gardée de mettre un parfum trop capiteux pour ne pas embaumer l'intérieur de l'église lors de la messe. Non, aujourd'hui n'était définitivement pas une mission séduction – elle soupira une fois grimpée dans un carrosse et les directions données. La matinée était peut-être avancée mais la sépulture ne commencerait qu'au-delà de midi; d'ici là, Irène avait tout le loisir de rêvasser accoudée à sa fenêtre tandis que le cocher faisait son chemin à travers les routes pleines de cahots de la campagne pluvieuse entourant Londres.

Ici, la pluie avait des airs de crachin, tandis que de là d'où elle venait c'était comme si le déluge décidait de se rappeler à la mémoire des croyants – et Irène se trouva à soupirer de nouveau face à la vitre, produisant un halo de buée contre celle-ci. Quatre années en Inde, voilà qui avait été long - le mal du pays ne s'était pas fait cruellement sentir avant la fin de la première année, car Miss Adler ayant l'habitude de passer du temps loin de son Angleterre natale, les voyages et l'inconnu n'étaient pas pour elle des situations désagréables; ce qui par contre le devenait rapidement, en l'absence de nouveauté et lorsqu'assignée à résidence vous n'aviez rien d'autre à faire que littéralement regarder les aras chanter, c'était _l'ennui_. Le pays pouvait être magnifique, mais rester sans arrêt au même endroit et voir le même paysage chaque jour était aussi déprimant que d'être un homme et voir sa favorite porter les mêmes vêtements pendant plusieurs jours : rien de surprenant, et à la longue ce manque flagrant d'originalité devenait même extrêmement lassant.

Elle avait embarqué depuis Londres, feignant la morte avec une virtuosité digne des plus grandes actrices – quoique ce que certains nommaient _don pour la comédie_ était appelé _une certaine habileté pour le mensonge _par Irène. Le bateau avait ensuite descendu la Tamise puis poursuivit sa route en longeant les côtes françaises vers le Sud : le détroit de Gibraltar était leur porte ouverte pour la Méditerranée, et de là, courte escale à Chypre (le temps d'apprendre la mort des deux génies les plus illustres de leur temps) avant le canal de Suez, puis enfin l'Océan Indien jusqu'à Calcutta, où, les cheveux coupés courts, grimée en garçon, maquillée de cendres et avec des vêtements sentant affreusement la sueur, passer incognito avait été d'une simplicité presque enfantine – ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs laissé un goût acide de peur dans la bouche pendant des jours. Le journal ne lui parvenait pas au début, et il n'y avait pour s'occuper que les animaux qui passaient ici et là en chantant et en s'envolant; le temple bouddhiste dans lequel Irène avait eu la chance de trouver refuge n'était plus habité que par un nombre restreint de moines dont certains gardaient des tigres avec eux (rien de bien effrayant, les animaux n'étaient pas plus gros qu'un vieux matou et tenus en laisse dès qu'ils devenaient plus grands, pour être finalement tenus hors du temple une fois plus âgés si d'aventure ils attaquaient un moine). Quelques fois la nourriture manquait et les nuits étaient plus fraîches ou au contraire très chaudes, mais au-delà de ce genre de petits imprévus, la vie au temple était plutôt agréable, reposante même – jusqu'à ce que Moran ne la retrouve. Et sur le moment, Irène Adler s'était sentie bien idiote d'avoir voulu se cacher en Inde; le bras-droit du Napoléon du Crime n'y avait-il pas fait ses preuves ?

On frappa vivement à la vitre du carrosse, si près de son visage que la faussaire en sursauta violemment; le cocher souhaitait visiblement l'aider à descendre, puisqu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Noble de sa part, vraiment.

L'endroit était entouré d'une forêt et de larges pelouses nettement tondues où le givre se nichait encore entre les brins d'herbe pas tout à fait verts; Avril n'était pas encore très avancé et le printemps se faisait attendre, mais les timides rayons du soleil et les intempéries plus pluvieuses que neigeuses tendaient à prouver le contraire.

L'endroit choisi était plutôt petit, et le tiers des personnes présentes, toutes engoncées dans le voile noir du deuil et avec des traits tirés, fanés et complètement désolés, se tenaient hors de l'église et piétinaient dans la boue, si bien qu'Irène songea un instant, un peu horrifiée, qu'elle était arrivée en retard; un rapide coup d'œil à la montre à gousset de sa poche intérieure lui apprit qu'il n'en était rien – il y avait simplement beaucoup de monde, et ça parvint presque à l'étonner.

Puis elle se souvint du don presque divin de John Watson pour se faire de bons amis et les conserver, la façon simple dont son souci des autres l'amenait à être en empathie constante avec ses pairs autant que ses patients, si bien qu'il était naturel que sa femme soit du même bois que lui; le nombre de personnes présentes en ce jour funeste en était sans aucun doute une résultante directe, à moins que d'autres personnes telles qu'Irène ne se soient glissées parmi les invités afin de satisfaire leur curiosité – quoiqu'à ce niveau, ce soit pas uniquement une simple indiscrétion qu'elle se permettait. Non, c'était un peu plus; peut-être essayait-elle de rattraper son passé qui lui filait entre les doigts, cherchant des bribes d'Holmes partout où elle le pouvait sans parvenir à combler son envie de le revoir malgré la presque certitude de sa raison lui soufflant _il est mort, arrête_. Car ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas, _Holmes mourir_ ? Ça sonnait pire que la fin du monde – _non, il est vivant_, combattait ardemment son cœur alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'église après avoir traversé la foule d'amis très lointains et d'anciens patients venus apporter leurs condoléances à la famille Watson.

Personne ne la reconnut, et elle était autant soulagée que déçue.

Persuadée de la survie de Sherlock Holmes, Irène Adler n'était pas venue ici en ce jour précis sans une idée bien précise derrière la tête, et si elle savait bien que cette incartade au régime stricte d'anonymat auquel elle essayait de se conformer lui reviendrait en plein visage, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Inciter Watson à croire que les morts n'étaient pas morts, lui faire reprendre espoir en la survie d'Holmes était potentiellement un jeu très cruel auquel elle se livrait, s'il s'avérait qu'elle avait tort, mais dans le cas contraire ne serait-elle pas d'une grande d'aide ? (Il était évident que Sherlock, avec son tact coutumier et ses habitudes de rustre, allait se présenter comme une fleur face au docteur, lequel ne pourrait probablement retenir un bon coup de poing qu'Irène ne souhaiterait à personne – Watson revenait tout de même de l'armée). Se faisant discrète, Miss Adler longea les murs de pierre froids et n'alla pas s'asseoir dans un souci de pragmatisme (si jamais elle devait s'éclipser rapidement, ce serait d'une part plus discret et d'autre part moins compliqué en étant déjà debout).

Aujourd'hui, on enterrait Mary Watson, née Morstan, dans l'église où elle s'était mariée à peine cinq années plus tôt – Irène avait d'ailleurs souvenir que son simulacre de mort s'était tenu quelques jours avant l'heureux événement; la publication des bans pour le mariage des Watson ayant indéniablement attiré son regard, elle avait retenu la date. _Mai._ Le 18 Mai 1891, au beau milieu du printemps et des champs en fleurs, voilà qui correspondait bien à l'âme romantique du docteur Watson mais qui avait assurément dû solliciter toute la patience de Sherlock Holmes, qui, à la connaissance d'Irène, était des plus médiocres et pouvait être complètement détestable dès lors qu'il décidait de jouer les enfants capricieux et boudeurs.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était peut-être un peu des souvenirs heureux d'Holmes que le docteur enterrait avec sa femme. La rubrique n'indiquait pas ce qui l'avait emportée, et Irène connaissait trop peu de maladies pour ne pas en avoir une petite idée; elle n'imposerait cependant aucune de ses conclusions au docteur, et en tombant sur la tête blonde d'une trop petite enfant oublia soudain pourquoi elle était venue. Ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux d'un bleu liquide d'une toute petite fille habillée d'une robe noire absolument sordide. Le ruban dans ses cheveux blonds lui donnait des airs de poupée allant à la mort, et c'était si horriblement affreux qu'Irène en détourna les yeux sur le cercueil de pin qu'on déposait dans l'allée. _Lucy Jane Watson, le fruit d'un mariage heureux mais bien trop court_, devina-t-elle immédiatement. La pauvre enfant ne devait même pas comprendre ce qui arrivait et se tenait bien droite à côté de son père, lequel ne semblait même plus trouver la force de faire autre chose que regarder dans le vide avec un air réellement effrayant. Les Watson venaient de perdre le centre de leur univers, et la douleur était si limpide qu'elle semblait venir se poser sur les épaules de toutes les personnes présentes à la messe comme une chape de plomb. Si le prêtre récita son office, Irène n'en eut aucunement conscience et demeura plus écrasée qu'autre chose dans l'arrière de l'église, adossée au mur de pierre et dissimulée par nombre de gens restés debout au fond de l'espace car il n'y avait plus assez de bancs pour asseoir tout le monde. Et puis il y eut la douloureuse procession de membres de la famille, d'amis puis de proches et enfin de simples connaissances venues donner leurs derniers hommages face au cercueil de pin. Tout le monde voulait en dire tellement qu'au final personne ne dît rien de très particulier; c'était comme si le silence parlait pour tous les visages fermés rassemblés aujourd'hui.

_Probablement la phtisie_, supposa-t-elle en s'éclipsant tandis que la procession d'amis et proches faisait une longue file afin d'offrir leurs derniers hommages à Mrs Watson.

_Non_ - en fait, Irène préférait ne pas en savoir le détail.

Quelle genre de sotte avait-elle été pour croire Holmes encore en vie alors que tout pointait vers sa mort ? Et se croire capable – et _digne_, tiens, allons-y – d'aller visiter John Watson, comme s'ils allaient pouvoir communier ensemble sur leur connaissance commune emportée par les eaux noires du Rhin il y avait de cela bien des années ? Et couronnons le tout par le fait qu'elle soit _morte_, bon Dieu ! Quoi de mieux, vraiment, qu'un premier fantôme pour lui faire reprendre espoir – un espoir qui finirait écrasé quand le bon docteur se rendrait compte qu'Holmes était bel et bien mort ?

Car elle n'avait absolument aucune preuve à présenter, mis à part ses damnées certitudes qui étaient en fin de compte bien légères – et elle s'en rendait douloureusement compte, ainsi mise face à la réalité.

« Miss ? »

L'appel la fit affreusement sursauter et un de ses jupons se serait sans doute tâché dans la boue si le sol n'avait pas été si sec.

La voix lui était inconnue – c'était vraisemblablement quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait de son départ si rapide, ou simplement une personne qui croyait la reconnaître. Jouant les émotives, Irène tira un mouchoir sans aucune initiale de sa poche – le dernier s'était perdu, demandez à Moriarty - et le plaça stratégiquement sur son visage tout en feignant la tristesse; l'homme n'y vit que du feu et se proposa même de la raccompagner. Au vu de sa stature, c'était probablement un camarade de rugby du docteur, avec des mains calleuses de travailleur manuel et pourtant des habits du dimanche impeccablement repassés, chaussures en cuir cirées et cheveux d'un châtain banal bien propres; l'anneau sale et rouillé à son annulaire semblant en dire long, elle lui répondit entre deux fausses larmes et un sanglot que l'émotion la submergeait mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'éclipsât pour si peu.

« J'ai toujours été trop émotive, voilà tout » conclut Irène en simulant un dernier tremblement d'épaules.

Fort heureusement, l'homme n'insistât pas et se rabattit promptement à l'intérieur de l'église tandis qu'Irène l'observait, soudain suspicieuse. Elle savait que Moran courait toujours, mais qu'en l'absence de l'empire de James Moriarty derrière lui, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que se faire rapidement attraper par Scotland Yard – peu de gens ignoraient qu'il devait son accession au rang de bras non pas à son intelligence mais bien à son adresse légendaire avec un fusil.

Et si elle avait été trop imprudente ?

Dans le doute, Irène se hâta jusque dans un carrosse pris au hasard qui attendait là que la messe se termine, comme une demi-douzaine d'autres. Une bruine fine commençait à tomber et à perler sur son manteau, sur son chapeau; bientôt toute la campagne serrait détrempée et c'était comme si la nature se mettait d'accord avec les gens présents à l'enterrement.

« Londres, au Parlement » annonça-t-elle d'une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Miss Adler n'avait personne en particulier à aller voir là-bas, mais mieux valait ne pas laisser d'indice trop important à ses éventuels poursuiveurs. Si Sebastian Moran était sur ses traces, elle était certaine de n'être qu'en sécurité qu'à Londres, _étrangement_, comme si Sherlock Holmes continuait de la surveiller sans s'immiscer dans ses affaires - et voilà qui avait un goût de déjà-vu aussi rassurant qu'agréable, quoiqu'il ne perdrait pas une occasion de se moquer s'il était vraiment en ville.

_Inoubliable mais pas immortel_, rejoua sa propre voix dans sa tête, narquoise, tandis que le carrosse la ballotait de droite à gauche. _Traîtresse_, persifla Irène en fermant les yeux, front posé contre la vitre froide.

_Traîtresse._

* * *

Quelque jours après l'enterrement de Mary Watson née Morstan, Irène demeurait sagement cachée dans ce qu'elle pourrait bientôt appeler sa tanière. Les volets étaient presque complètement clos et seul un mince filet de lumière filtrait au travers, bien que cela fût totalement inutile à cause des rideaux continuellement tirés – elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Moran ne l'ait découverte et ne se mette à tirer à travers les vitres pour l'abattre. La peur panique qui s'était emparée d'elle à la sortie de l'église et sur tout le chemin du retour s'était un peu tue, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'Irène s'embarquât dans un carrosse pour rejoindre la ville et ses toits hauts donnant une vue bien dégagée sur les rues et la nuque de ceux qui les arpentaient.

Bon sang, comment avait-elle pu être aussi sotte ! Sa rage lui donnait envie de se fracasser le crâne contre un mur pour ne plus penser et s'enfoncer dans un sommeil sans rêves et sans tortures. _Holmes vit, et puis quoi encore ? _Irène s'accusa de divagations inopportunes et s'insurgea de sa propre incapacité à ne pas pouvoir différencier rêves et réalité dans un pays où son retour signifierait à coup sûr sa mort; Sherlock n'était peut-être pas plus vivant qu'elle, terrée dans un manoir qui n'était pas le sien grâce à un mensonge habile. Et il y avait aussi ce petit morceau de sa raison qui lui susurrait que c'était impossible, que volage et distraite il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour la faire dévier de sa route, fût-ce un rêve ou une envie soudaine, car aussi sûr que le soleil se levait à l'Est et se couchait à l'Ouest – et non l'inverse – Irène Adler continuerait d'errer simplement guidée par des caprices qui la surprenaient elle-même. Alors peut-être avait-elle voulu rêver Holmes, vif et bien vivant, car n'avait-elle pas, elle, la pauvre faussaire qui avait cru pouvoir résister à l'ire de Moriarty, justement survécu à la vindicte réputée mortelle du Professeur ?

Et sa tête continuait de lui jouer des tours – _si moi, pourquoi pas lui ?_

« Miss ? »

Entièrement perdue dans ses pensées, Irène n'en avait pas entendu l'approche de la domestique qui plutôt que de frapper franchement à la porte - quitte à insister puis s'arrêter s'il n'y avait pas de réponse - s'était décidée pour une entrée timorée et relativement impolie; sa tête s'était glissée dans l'entrebâillure de la porte et ses traits étaient à demi noyés dans la lumière aveuglante du couloir tandis que l'autre moitié était dissimulée par l'ombre allongée de son nez qui lui barrait la joue.

« Excusez du dérangement, Miss, mais il y a du courrier pour vous, Miss » Lui apprit-elle avec un fort accent français.

D'un geste Irène lui signala de déposer la missive ailleurs, hors de sa vue et peu importait du moment qu'elle restait isolée dans sa chambre; la bonne promptement renvoyée dans ses pénates il ne resterait que le silence pour répondre à ses insécurités croissantes. Ce n'était pas faute de se rassurer, mais la peur lui tordait le ventre et elle se sentait constamment prête à vomir, effrayée par le moindre bruit, comme si le monde tout entier cherchait à lui rappeler ce qui semblait être son erreur la plus idiote, car si ce rustre tueur de tigres essayait de s'en prendre à elle, c'était évidemment un adversaire réellement à craindre – mais elle savait s'entourer suffisamment pour ne pas être trop en danger, de plus, la nouvelle du retour d'Irène Adler n'était absolument pas vérifiée et encore moins officielle (sauf auprès de quelques amis judicieusement mis a courant). Et comme elle l'avait déjà songé à maintes reprises, l'exil n'était pas vraiment bon pour ses nerfs – trop de précautions pour quelqu'un comme elle, faite pour vivre dans la lumière.

Certains avantages non négligeables étaient d'ailleurs de son côté, comme par exemple le fait que l'endroit où elle résidait actuellement était sans doute l'un des mieux gardés de Londres; en effet, la jeune lady Anna chez qui Irène avait élu domicile n'était autre que l'unique fille de l'un des membres les plus influents de la chambre des Lords, Lord Henry Prescott. Miss Adler avait en effet réussi l'incroyable : faire croire à la jeune demoiselle qu'elles étaient de lointaines cousines que le temps et les intrigues de leur famille avaient éloignées. Miss Anna étant enfant unique, encore jeune, totalement crédule et affreusement gâtée par son papa, l'idée qu'un membre méconnu de sa famille errât seul dans les rues londoniennes n'était ni rassurant, ni agréable (et visiblement pas si improbable); _excès_ _de courtoisie, non pas_, disait-elle en agitant exagérément sa main gantée par-dessus la table à thé, _mais excès d'amour, sans doute._ Supporter les excentricités égoïstes d'une jeune demoiselle de dix-sept ans n'était pas si terrible qu'Irène l'eût cru, et était une bien maigre déconvenue pour vivre aussi agréablement quelques semaines sans avoir à débourser le moindre penny – Miss Anna insistait pour que toutes les dépenses d'Irène soient mises à son nom, et qui était-elle pour refuser tant de bonté ?

Heureusement pour elle, Lord Prescott était un grand ponte de la haute société refusant de vivre ailleurs qu'en plein Londres, dans son propre appartement sur Downing Street, mais qui n'autorisait pas sa fille à y venir ou même à sortir dans le monde; Miss Prescott n'avait jamais été au couvent mais c'était tout comme, ce qui permettait à Irène de jouir d'une confortable suite dans l'une des ailes du manoir familial sans avoir à se soucier d'être embêtée. En effet, le fait qu'Anna soit rendue inapte à toute sortie par les interdictions de son père empêchait la sainte parole de se répandre plus que Miss Adler ne l'aurait voulu; en demeurant ainsi dissimulée aux yeux du monde, dans cette grande maison presque uniquement habitée par une gouvernante, des domestiques et leur maîtresse, elle était suffisamment proche de Londres pour s'y rendre en moins de deux heures et bien trop loin pour que quiconque l'ayant aperçue ne la découvre cachée dans n'importe quel hôtel miteux et bon marché situé dans la périphérie de la capitale.

De fait, le retour d'Irène Adler à Londres n'était un fait connu que de quelques privilégiés qui comptaient bien attendre quelques mois avant de révéler la nouvelle, et ce sur le bon conseil de leur amie tout juste réapparue; l'idée d'être ainsi placés au dessus du reste du monde faisait des merveilles, si bien qu'Irène ne se faisait absolument aucun souci quant aux rumeurs la concernant qui continueraient d'être alimentées par de faux témoignages jusqu'à ce qu'elle jugeât le moment suffisamment opportun pour se révéler.

Ses talents de menteuse éhontée parvenaient encore à l'étonner, quelques fois – mais vraiment, dire d'un ton fatigué et avec un air effarouché et même profondément las que son corps n'aspirait qu'au repos, tout comme son esprit épuisé par un si long voyage ? Personne n'aimerait la voir ainsi, fanée comme une rose morte, loin de ses charmes habituels – cela ferait les choux gras de ses ennemis, et elle se refusait bien évidemment à leur donner une telle satisfaction, chose que ses amis très précautionneusement choisis approuvaient avec affliction. Non, Irène Adler devait se ménager et revenir à l'apogée de sa forme, prête à envoûter son auditoire avec sa verve habituelle; les décevoir serait prendre le risque d'être dévorée toute crue et elle ne tenait absolument pas à tomber si bas après avoir atteint des sphères si hautes. La petite Miss Anna avait eu droit à la même histoire et protégeait Irène de son mieux, son égoïsme encore enfantin étant probablement la meilleure corde qu'Irène ait jamais tirée; ainsi, les éventuels visiteurs de la demoiselle n'avaient aucun connaissance de la présence de Miss Adler en ces murs et demeuraient oublieux de tout indice.

« Cousine ? »

_Oh._

La petite Anna s'étant d'ailleurs prise d'affection pour sa lointaine parente, elle l'affublait de quelques petits surnoms polis mais un peu lourds; le manque de subtilité ou la sensation qu'elle était envahissante ne semblaient pas troubler Miss Prescott le moins du monde et c'était une chose à laquelle Irène ne souhaitait pas s'habituer.

« Entrez, je vous en prie, lui répondit-elle en feignant la gentillesse.

La porte s'ouvrit nettement, signe d'une grande impatience et de ce qui était encore un léger manque d'éducation malgré les précepteurs et professeurs d'étiquette qui arpentaient les couloirs et salles du manoir des après-midis entiers par semaine.

- Vous voilà plus lumineuse qu'il y a trois jours, s'exclama la grande gamine sans clore la porte derrière elle.

L'un des premiers signes de sa candeur enfantine était le fait qu'Anna ne songeât pas un seul instant qu'on puisse écouter aux portes, et donc espionner leurs conversations (alors que justement tout l'intérêt était là, découvrir des secrets, et ce bien qu'elles soient entourées uniquement de domestiques – l'absence de relations ou de fortune ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient aveugles aux intrigues se jouant autour d'eux).

- Me permettez-vous d'ouvrir une fenêtre ? Il fait bien sombre ici », s'enquit sa jeune hôte en se dirigeant déjà vers les fenêtres.

Irène, dans un accès légitime de paranoïa, avait clos les volets et tiré les stores, ce qui avait plongé la pièce dans la pénombre; seuls quelques rayons de soleil filtraient ici et là, apportant un peu de lumière mais rien de suffisant pour s'orienter dans la chambre sans risquer de se prendre les pieds dans les meubles.

Anna sembla manquer de faire tomber un vase au vu du bruit, mais atteignit l'une des grandes fenêtres sans encombre (une chance, car sa maladresse adolescente était encore solidement accrochée à ses doigts et la pauvre enfant faisait tomber une boîte ou un couvert au moins une à deux fois par jour). Irène devinait la forme indistincte de son bras dans les ombres – elle devait longer les murs de ses doigts afin de ne pas risquer de rencontrer le bord du lit ou un fauteuil; si l'effort était remarquable, les petits cris qu'elle poussait lorsque ses mains rencontraient quelque chose d'inattendu (une peinture, le paravent, ou même une aspérité du mur) n'étaient pas nécessaires du tout.

Finalement, les stores furent écartés et les fenêtres ouvertes vers l'intérieur; Miss Anna Prescott la prudente se pencha en avant afin de repousser les volets vers l'extérieur, et il n'aurait fallu qu'une poussée dans son dos pour qu'elle passât par-dessus le bord de la fenêtre et tombât.

« Laissez vos gens s'en charger, s'écria-t-elle plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, sa bouche se mouvant avant que sa tête n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles.

Miss Prescott ne fit que trois pas en arrière, à demi tournée vers elle et son expression était aussi surprise qu'interrogatrice.

- N'allez pas vous salir les doigts sur ces volets, se rattrapa Irène en se recomposant un visage plus serein depuis le fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était installée.

La lampe à huile brûlait encore sur le guéridon à sa droite et elle en souffla la flamme; les rideaux étaient agités par le vent qui sifflait à travers l'unique fenêtre ouverte et tournait les pages du roman qu'Irène avait entre les mains. Les cheveux clairs d'Anna s'étaient un peu emmêlés, et elle regarda ses doigts avant d'acquiescer à la suggestion de sa cousine, refermant de fait les fenêtres.

- Voilà qui est mieux, soupira Irène en ressentant malgré tout l'envie pressante de s'éloigner de la fenêtre et du torrent de lumière qu'elle déversait dans la chambre.

Anna n'eut même pas l'air de l'entendre puisqu'une seconde plus tard la jeune fille s'était jetée à ses pieds et le menton au niveau des genoux de Miss Adler se saisissait prudemment du livre.

- Oh non, je vous ai fait perdre votre page ! Quelle idiote, pesta-t-elle en cherchant à retrouver le passage (et ce bien que ce ne fût pas elle qui lisait l'œuvre une seconde plus tôt).

Ses traits quittèrent la tristesse coupable d'un enfant pour de la curiosité étonnée; ses yeux parcouraient les lignes et ensuite la couverture lorsqu'elle referma le livre.

- Vous l'avez donc lu malgré tout, prononça-t-elle, étonnée.

Entre les mains blanches d'aristocrate d'Anna Prescott se tenait, presque accusatrice, la première nouvelle que John Watson avait publiée (et peut-être écrite, également, mais en l'absence de confirmation Irène préférait ne pas s'avancer).

_Reichenbach. _

Elle s'en était procuré un exemplaire depuis longtemps déjà, lui avait dit Anna en lui tendant l'œuvre, sa mine d'enfant éclairée d'une lueur joyeuse. La publication datait de la fin d'année 1891, à peine trois mois après la mort d'Holmes - et elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'agisse d'un exorcisme, chaque ligne plus écrasante de sentiments que la précédente, si bien que malgré sa taille plutôt réduite le livre pesait si lourd entre ses doigts qu'Irène n'arrivait pas à en lire plus de trois ou quatre pages de temps en temps alors même que ce récit de Reichenbach s'était logé sur sa table de chevet depuis des semaines déjà. Il venait de la bibliothèque personnelle d'Anna qui s'était permise de lui choisir de la lecture à son arrivée. Le petit ouvrage lui avait échappé des mains lorsque titre et auteur s'étaient emmêlés dans son esprit, lui rappelant un événement dont elle s'était crue davantage détachée – la mort d'Holmes. Et plus le récit avançait, plus le côté saccadé des événements lui rappelait la fâcheuse conclusion à laquelle il arriverait sans aucune alternative possible – la chute telle qu'elle l'avait déjà lue dans les journaux en arrivant à Chypre, après avoir simulé sa propre mort pour échapper à Moriarty.

Anna babillait à propos de Watson qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de toutes ces situations dont elle ne comprendrait jamais la portée exacte; ses yeux émerveillés de petite fille ne voyaient que l'aventure et l'inconnu sans capter ne serait-ce qu'à minima la perte immense que représentait la disparition d'Holmes.

- Et êtes-vous arrivée à la fin ? Il nous en manque un si large morceau et pourtant elle parviendra toujours à me captiver, déblatéra-t-elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Oh, combien aurais-je aimé embarquer avec eux jusqu'en France et puis en Suisse, voir des gitans et m'inviter à une de ces conférences de paix pour danser avec une dame !

Elle s'était relevée vivement et tourbillonnait en mimant une valse, ses bras entourant uniquement du vide mais son imagination semblant compenser l'absence de musique, de partenaire et de bal.

- Mais quelle horreur pour la femme du docteur, être jetée d'un train ! Et quel rustre, cet Holmes – n'y avait-il rien qui puisse le canaliser, il était affreux ! Je ne nie pas qu'il ait été utile, mais… Cette personnalité qu'était la sienne », pesta Anna, toujours sans n'en rien savoir.

Irène n'eut pas la force de la faire arrêter et n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille le bavardage incessant de la trop jeune Miss Prescott dont la compréhension limitée du monde ne lui laissait pas la moindre profondeur et aucune réflexion qui concernerait autre chose que ses envies d'évasion.

Elle égrena les dernières pages et laissa une nostalgie un peu coupable l'envahir – si elle avait dû parler à cet instant, sa voix n'aurait été qu'un croassement rendu tremblant par les larmes retenues et la colère ne pas avoir _su_ - ne pas avoir _pu être là_. Elle entre tous aurait facilement deviné ses projets, tout comme le bon docteur dont les dernières lignes trahissaient la précipitation, car lui-même avait saisi toute l'urgence de la présence d'un tiers lors de cet affrontement final entre Holmes et Moriarty – en était témoin le récit de sa course jusqu'aux portes menant au balcon lors de cette conférence absurde, l'absence de détails et le flou de couleurs et de bruits.

Et lisant la chute Irène eut l'impression d'y avoir été, comme si aux côtés du docteur elle regardait Holmes le temps d'une dernière seconde avant que celui-ci ne se jetât en arrière sans aucun regret, emportant le Professeur avec lui. Holmes savait que la justice n'aurait pas pu condamner sa Némésis qui avait le bras bien trop long pour souffrir d'un éventuel emprisonnement ou d'une possible pendaison, et que le peu qu'il avait aidé à détruire n'était qu'une infime portion d'un empire gigantesque – supprimer la source de tout ce mal n'empêcherait pas une guerre de se déclencher mais anéantirait à jamais les projets nuisibles de James Moriarty.

_Quelques mots devraient suffire au peu qu'il reste à dire. _

Le livre lui échappa des mains et s'en alla choir sur le sol avec le bruissement tranquille des feuilles en automne. Il n'y aurait jamais assez de mots pour dire _adieu, _et certainement pas cette ligne mise en avant malgré tout le paragraphe qui l'entourait comme pour la cacher_; _ tout dans l'écrasante finitude de cette phrase était d'une horreur sans nom, et de la même façon qu'Irène avait lu chaque ligne de la prose directe, amère et transpirante de sentiments tellement plus lourds qu'eux de John Watson, elle avait envie de récupéré le diabolique ouvrage et de le lancer violemment le livre à travers la pièce et si celui-ci cognait lourdement contre l'un des murs cela n'aurait été que justice, et encore, le mieux aurait été qu'il rencontrât une fenêtre : elle se serait brisée en morceaux et l'ouvrage le plus ignoble qu'Irène ait jamais lu aurait alors heurté le sol de fin d'hiver des jardins avec autant de douleur qu'il avait touché son cœur.

_Quelques mots devraient suffire au peu qu'il reste à dire. _

Il n'y aurait jamais de « peu » concernant Sherlock Holmes; l'homme ne se serait jamais couché pour moins qu'une fin grandiose et à ce titre emporter Moriarty dans sa chute lui ferait certainement justice pour de nombreuses années encore.

« Avez-vous vu, il y a un courrier à votre attention qui nous a été posté; pourtant, n'étiez-vous pas volontairement secrète à propos de votre retraite ici ? L'interrogea Miss Prescott avec la moue boudeuse d'une enfant jalouse.

- Une négligence de ma part, articula Irène en quittant ses souvenirs d'Holmes et sans prêter plus ample attention au livre qui avait chu par terre.

Elle l'aurait froidement piétiné si elle n'avait pas eu peur qu'il imprimât sa marque maudite de tristesse coupable sur son talon, et sans avoir le temps de demander qui était l'expéditeur du curieux courrier entendit la question teintée d'inquiétude d'Anna.

- Tiens donc, il n'y a aucun nom et pas même une adresse; qui donc a bien pu vous l'envoyer ? Voulez-vous que je quémande Monsieur mon père afin qu'il se penchât sur la question et demandât une enquête ? S'enquit-elle avec une précipitation peu commune.

- Ne vous emballez pas si vite, l'arrêta mollement Irène, avachie plus qu'assise dans son fauteuil.

La fenêtre là-bas lui sembla soudain bien trop près et Anna eut-elle été absente elle se serait déplacée à la seconde; néanmoins, la présence de sa jeune hôte l'empêchait de commettre quelque impair que ce fût et elle resta solidement ancrée au fauteuil tandis que ses doigts se mettaient à trembler. Le fait que Moran pouvait tirer et l'atteindre à ce moment précis ne la quitta pas un seul instant, et chaque minute passa comme une heure; ses paroles ne stoppèrent pas Miss Prescott qui s'installa à l'endroit où Irène aurait tant voulu se réfugier et envia éhontée tandis qu'Anna jacassait.

- Comprenez Cousine que votre sécurité est pour moi une affaire des plus importantes, et que j'ai bien compris malgré vos silences qu'il y a un homme qui doit vous poursuivre de ses assiduités, lui souffla-t-elle en songeant avoir découvert le pot-aux-roses.

Le fait qu'elle ne fût pas si éloignée de la vérité (du moins en surface) eut l'étrange don de sortir Irène de sa torpeur effrayée et de la trainer malgré elle jusqu'au bord de la conscience, laquelle lui soufflait avec de grands élans paniqués _Anna n'est pas aussi idiote que tu le crois_, et d'autres mises en garde semblables loin d'être rassurantes – _peut-être qu'elle est au service de Moran et que tout ça n'était qu'un plan pour te tourmenter avant de t'assassiner ?_

- Oh, vous avez fait tomber votre livre, s'exclama-t-elle en le ramassant.

Et soudain c'était comme Blackwood de nouveau, sa visite à Holmes, son _je ne veux pas de votre argent_, et elle de répondre _et bien je parie cette somme que vous accepterez_ - tout se rejoua dans le flou large et pourtant raccourci de leurs si nombreuses rencontres sans queue ni tête, mais ce qui la frappa le plus fut la façon dont il s'était précipitamment saisi de son bras alors qu'elle s'en allait sans aucune arrière pensée saisir une enveloppe avec les informations concernant Roerdan, son sérieux et si peu moqueur _surtout ne vous coupez pas sur cette sanguinaire enveloppe… _Car elle-même était à deux doigts d'attraper Anna tout aussi vivement par le poignet et d'y enfoncer ses ongles pour l'arrêter, paranoïaque et réactive à l'extrême si sa vie était en jeu.

_Sanguinaire enveloppe._

La phrase de Watson était la pire insulte qu'on puisse faire au génie d'Holmes, mais d'un autre côté, elle comprenait la volonté du docteur à mettre un point final à leurs aventures communes - Holmes vivant était encombrant plus que de raison, alors sa version fantomatique ? Elle-même en savait quelque chose et s'en était crue plus détachée alors que sa réaction prouvait tout le contraire.

Il n'y en aurait jamais assez pour dire à quel point cette fin n'en avait pas été une, et la dernière phrase de la nouvelle faisait œuvre d'épitaphe personnelle plus que de véritable au revoir – _je le considérerais toujours comme le meilleur et le plus avisé des hommes. _(Et une petite voix dans la tête d'Irène susurrait, un peu mauvaise, _mais où avait-elle été, cette damnée sagesse, lorsque sur le balcon il ne lui aurait fallu qu'attendre un instant afin que Watson volât à son secours ?_)

- Tenez, voilà, lui souffla Anna en allongeant démesurément la dernière syllabe comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

Aucun merci ne franchit ses lèvres et si sa cousine imaginaire en était peut-être déçue, Irène ne vit rien, trop accaparée par le livre repositionné proprement entre ses mains comme si elle était un mannequin exposé dans l'une des vitrines du Printemps de Paris, et cela sembla faire suffisamment joli au goût de Miss Prescott, car elle ne se permit aucun arrangement supplémentaire (et même si elle l'avait fait, Irène n'aurait pas été certaine de pouvoir l'empêcher de bouger quoique ce soit).

- Puis-je faire autre chose ?

Sa demande parut soudain complètement déplacée et si son hôte avachie dans le fauteuil comme une petite vieille bien incapable de se redresser lui avait répondu, ça aurait été dans les lignes d'un très excessif _vous taire serait un bon début, quoique je doute que votre sens étriqué de la politesse n'intègre la nécessité que certains ont du silence et de la tranquillité._ Faute de réponse, Anna, qui s'était accroupie à sa droite et dont les longs doigts blancs caressaient sa manche, se déplaça sur ses genoux jusque face à elle dans une posture qui rappela à Irène quelque chose de bien moins innocent que ce que sa fausse cousine bien candide s'apprêtait à faire.

Les hommes étaient parfois plus doués avec leur langue sans passer par le truchement de la parole, mais ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont elle avait envie de discuter en cet instant et la présence de la candide Miss Prescott n'était qu'un argument supplémentaire qui la poussa à chasser l'idée de plaisirs bien plus simples et infiniment moins compliqués que ne l'étaient ses interactions avec une réalité devenue un peu trop lourde.

- Non, non, l'apaisa Irène avec une voix plus lointaine qu'elle ne l'aurait crue.

Le murmure fit à peine trembler ses lèvres nues du rouge qu'elle y apposait d'ordinaire, à la manière dont les grandes maisons d'aristocrates scellaient leurs enveloppes avec ces bâtons rouges à la lueur d'une bougie et avec cette éternelle chevalière qui passait de père en fils comme une malédiction dont les femmes seraient épargnées.

Et quelle chance ces pauvres biches avaient sans le savoir, songea-t-elle en regardant Miss Prescott se relever, tout sourire.

- Bien, dans ce cas. Je vais vous laisser ! »

Elle n'était plus que ricanements et à chacun de ses pas sa robe s'agitait, faisant tressauter rubans et froufrous – un inconnu ne lui aurait pas donné douze ans, avec ses joues encore toutes rondes et sa blondeur dorée, presqu'un peu orangée, à la manière d'un soleil qui jugulerait son levé afin que l'œil curieux de l'Homme puisse en apprécier toutes les nuances.

Les sautillements gamins d'Anna s'arrêtèrent et Irène eut envie de sortir ce petit calibre qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac pour juste la contraindre à sortir un peu plus vite - ce qu'on disait rarement lorsque l'on évoquait sa famille, ou la famille en général, c'était que bien souvent on taisait les mauvais côtés pour mieux souligner les bons, alors qu'en cet instant Anna Prescott (avec laquelle Irène ne partageait pas une seule goutte de sang !) était l'archétype le plus représentatif possible de cette petite nièce agaçante qui veut sans arrêt jouer avec vous et n'a de cesse de vous accaparer sans jamais s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que vous donniez votre parole de jouer avec elle; suite à quoi, cette même gamine gâtée et capricieuse revenait vous voir la bouche en cœur à peine dix minutes plus tard.

« N'oubliez pas votre courrier, ce serait dommage qu'un de vos bons amis n'ait aucune réponse; lisez-la donc quand vous serez plus en état, et si jamais je peux vous aider, Cousine, ce serait mon plaisir de vous assister en quoi ce soit ! »

La porte claqua un peu moins bruyamment qu'Irène ne s'y était attendue (quelque part elle était presque déçue de ne rien avoir contre quoi pester davantage, car bien que désagréable, Miss Prescott arrivait à lui sortir Moran et Holmes de la tête, même pour quelques secondes un peu vaines). L'enveloppe posée sur ses genoux avait des airs invasifs, posée si près des Chutes. L'esprit d'Irène conjura un étrange conte où l'une était l'alliée de l'autre, mais où séparées elles ne s'étaient jamais retrouvées; une sombre histoire de trahison, peut-être, ou alors était-ce figuratif et ne se parlaient-elles juste plus ? Et rien de plus ne sortit de ce vague début d'histoire si ce n'était la quasi-certitude d'Irène Adler qu'elle sombrait progressivement dans la folie.


	2. There's a hole in the sun

Il se passa peut-être un mois avant que John Watson ne finisse par retrouver une conception logique de la réalité - ou peut-être n'était-ce au final pas autant, mais à ses yeux ce laps de temps valait aisément plus de quelques jours et facilement quelques semaines, pourtant, lorsqu'il chercha du regard le calendrier en quête d'autre chose qu'une liste de nombres qu'il recopiait soigneusement sur la liste des prescriptions qu'il délivrait et des consultations qu'il notait dans son carnet de rendez-vous chaque jour, c'était toujours le printemps et non pas l'été. Avril se terminait avec lenteur, et Mai, ses lendemains radieux et ses champs fleuris semblaient être une fantaisie sortie d'un rêve lointain, cette année-ci.

Cavendish Place était une jolie maison logée dans un quartier tranquille et les façades des habitations s'alignaient proprement sur toute la rue dans un ensemble lisse et sans fausse note. Les riverains étaient plutôt satisfaits de leur acquisition lorsqu'ils arrivaient et le sentiment demeurait – Watson ne pouvait que comprendre leur léger soulagement, car fût un temps où les mêmes préoccupations assaillaient son esprit déjà bien débordé par les affaires, le cabinet, _Holmes_. Maintenant, Cavendish était une jolie maison vide. Affreusement silencieuse, même si encore lumineuse – c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Mary avait décidé qu'ils habiteraient ici, pour y voir clair.

Les patients se succédèrent ce jeudi là jusqu'à la tombée du jour et il n'y eut aucun besoin de ses services à l'extérieur ce qui lui permit de reposer sa jambe; si l'enterrement était distant de quelques jours déjà, il avait réveillé de vieilles douleurs endormies pas toujours agréables à supporter, le genre dont un vétéran tel que lui préfèrerait ne pas avoir à se soucier, surtout en ce moment.

Sa femme disparue, Watson essayait de ne pas se dire que désormais, il ne restait plus que lui pour jouer le jeu de la réalité jusqu'au bout – non, il préférait penser que loin d'être une épreuve ou une plaisanterie de mauvais goût lancée par le divin, c'était des choses qui arrivaient. Lui-même médecin, il savait que tomber malade relevait du possible et qu'il n'y avait rien de personnel là-dedans, à part peut-être pour les syphilitiques, quoiqu'il en connut certain qui ne méritaient pas ce sort (et qu'Holmes soit toujours prompt à se moquer des soi-disant mœurs d'une société comprenant à peine l'origine des ses maux).

Mary n'était plus là, et il poursuivait encore sa présence comme une chimère venue de temps meilleurs, dès que l'on frappait à la porte, dans chaque fauteuil et même jusqu'à chaque bouchée des plats qu'il mangeait, mais elle n'était nulle part; il n'y avait plus personne pour toquer vivement à sa porte, oser le déranger quand il écrivait trop tard, réfléchissait jusqu'à des heures indues dans le silence pesant de son cabinet vide; ses soirées étaient longues et solitaires face à un fauteuil inoccupé ou assis sur un tapis pelucheux mais pourtant froid malgré le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée; non, elle n'était plus là, pas même dans la pincée de sel en trop d'un plat, ou encore dans l'arrangement des scones sur le plateau à thé.

Cavendish Place était une jolie maison vide, et John était certain que si l'on frappait à la porte le subterfuge entier du beau et du lumineux tomberait pour révéler à quel point, en fin de compte, l'endroit était creux. Plus les journées passaient et moins Watson se trouvait apte à jouer cette comédie, même pour les spectateurs occasionnels qu'étaient ses patients ou les urgences pour lesquelles on l'appelait dans les quartiers voisins afin qu'il remplaçât au pied-levé un collègue déjà pris, malade ou introuvable. De toute manière, le décès de sa femme avait rendu la communauté médicale avoisinante moins pressante autour de lui; au contraire chaque médecin ou infirmière qu'il croisait le traitait avec une douceur démesurée, parlait avec des mots simples, lentement, toujours une main posée sur son épaule ou sur son avant-bras dans un geste se voulant rassurant et non invasif que John finissait toujours par prouver dégoulinant d'une pitié non réclamée.

Les visites occasionnelles de Mrs Hudson lui donnaient l'occasion de laisser tomber son rôle, mais une fois encore, la consolation était bien maigre; même les facéties de Mycroft Holmes qui se permettait un passage de temps à autre n'étaient qu'une bien pâle imitation de celles qu'auraient pu déployer son frère - inutile de nier l'évidence, quand la douleur dans son cœur se faisait si présente.

Holmes lui manquait.

Holmes lui manquait, et toutes ces années, l'injustice de la situation, des hurlements, des pleurs et des cris n'y avaient rien changé; pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre, et pourquoi cet idiot n'avait-il pas simplement attendu, plutôt que de lentement cligner des paupières comme si ce n'était qu'un saut sans conséquence ?

Holmes lui manquait, Mary était morte et le bal sanguinaire des conjectures hantait son esprit sans jamais le laisser en paix, emmêlait les _si seulement j'avais pu_ avec les _j'aurai du voir_, et il y avait toujours ce satané _c'est de ma faute, je n'étais pas là quand ils ont eu le plus besoin de moi_ qui rôdait quelque part au milieu du concert désespéré qu'étaient devenus ses sentiments. John Watson se sentait inutile et profondément incapable, comme si un jour on lui avait retiré des mains les seuls outils qu'il parvenait à utiliser convenablement - et l'absence de but, ce creux qui vous laisse une plaie béante à la place du cœur, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait à personne de connaître un jour.

Sur la fin Mary n'avait plus été capable de remplir une tâche aussi simple que de mettre de l'eau sur le feu, ou se lever sans être prise d'une quinte de toux si violente que la femme forte et fière qu'elle était se retrouvait à genoux, ses mains de plus en plus osseuses crispées sur sa poitrine; le plus terrible, aurait dit John avec le peu de recul que lui offraient les quelques semaines le séparant de l'enterrement, ça avait été de la voir dépérir pendant des mois et des mois, les mains vides et incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour la soulager, _la sauver._

Holmes lui manquait comme un membre qu'on lui aurait enlevé, mais _Mary_ – Mary c'était pire encore, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait dessoudé son cœur de sa poitrine pour méthodiquement le massacrer chaque jour un peu plus, et n'était resté à la fin que l'agonie longue et douloureuse d'un homme perdant sa femme, tandis que pour son colocataire et ami, c'était cette douleur fantôme identique à celle qu'avaient les amputés qu'il ressentait : la plaie était pas nette, finie, cautérisée à la dure par une sépulture, mais _elle le hantait _toujours.

John comme les autorités et la plupart de ceux présents à la messe ce jour-là savait que ce qu'ils enterraient n'était qu'une boîte vide – et c'était presque facile à vivre, ce n'était pas la première mascarade de ce type à laquelle il assistait et à chaque damné événement de ce genre il s'installait avec inconfort derrière les rangées raides de ceux venus délivrer un dernier hommage, quelques souvenirs heureux voilant son regard bleu.

Et bien que contrairement à Holmes Mary ait été tangible jusqu'au bout, sa mort avait autant été une délivrance qu'un cauchemar.

* * *

Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte un soir d'Avril, John Watson savait d'avance que sa nuit serait bien plus courte que d'ordinaire – non pas qu'il soit fatigué, mais il admettait avoir acquis sans regret quelques automatismes de ce genre-là, se coucher tôt et se lever un peu plus tard; pourtant, l'excuse certes bidon mais bel et bien pratique derrière laquelle le docteur s'était retranché n'était autre que celle-ci. Certaines mauvaises langues ne manqueraient pas de médire à son sujet, échangeant aisément épuisement et paresse pour plus d'effet auprès de leurs ouailles; mais eux aussi, à l'image du reste de Londres déjà presque endormi, ignoraient bien tout de ce qui pouvait traverser l'esprit du veuf de Cavendish Place. Raccourcir les jours à sa manière était une bien maigre consolation face au calme insensé de ses journées qui s'écoulaient en suivant sentencieusement la mesure dessinée par l'arc courbe et clair du soleil à travers sa fenêtre.

Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité et il y eut ce morceau de pur pragmatisme médical de son esprit qui lui fit songer aux pauvres phalanges de son visiteur, à une mauvaise toux que la bruine tardive de Londres n'arrangerait pas, à sa mise de cocher son doute trouée par des pauses cigarettes trop longues… Watson laissa son regard tomber sur l'horloge et comme il s'en doutait d'avance, l'heure avancée laissait supposer une urgence ou un cas un peu trop spécial pour que les agents de Sa Majesté aient la bonté de s'enquérir de sa présence en plein jour. Pourtant il n'avait jamais revu Mycroft – pas depuis l'enterrement. Le corbillard vide et la procession silencieuse, comme sa maison dont les couloirs et la tapisserie sentaient encore le parfum capiteux à l'essence de vanille que portait Mary afin de cacher l'odeur aisément reconnaissable de sang et d'éther qui l'avait accompagnée partout jusqu'à sa disparition.

On frappait encore lorsqu'il ouvrit - Lucy dormait à l'étage et il n'était pas encore suffisamment tard pour que les rues soient complètement vidées et les lumières des maisons toutes éteintes; sa voisine et logeuse demeurait encore éveillée si on en croyait la bougie posée au bord de sa fenêtre de façade et l'éclairage diffus qui émanait d'une de celles de l'étage. Quelques explications laconiques plus tard on le poussa à s'installer rapidement dans un carrosse qui fût lancé à vive allure sur les routes sitôt la situation expliquée à sa logeuse qui se chargerait de veiller sur le sommeil de sa fille; bien sûr, John ne partit pas sans obtenir le nom de celui ou celle qui le quémandait si tard, et on lui apprit dans un grognement presque impoli qu'il s'agissait de la fille de Lord Prescott, Miss Anna.

Sa mallette posée sur la banquette vide à sa droite, Watson essaya un instant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien amener la fille d'un Lord aussi influent à le demander – ou peut-être était-ce le père qui le réclamait ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il lui était bien impossible d'en savoir davantage, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de lancer la conversation; néanmoins son compagnon de route assis juste en face de lui demeurait muet comme une tombe, son chapeau singulièrement écrasé sur son crâne lui donnait d'ailleurs l'air de ne pas avoir d'yeux, ceux-ci étant cachés dans l'ombre de son proéminent couvre-chef.

Incapable d'empêcher différentes hypothèses de traverser son esprit légèrement embrumé par la fatigue mais bien vite remis sur pieds par l'adrénaline, John se mit à chercher ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un d'aussi influent et fortuné que Lord Henry Prescott à se tourner vers lui plutôt que vers un autre; les médecins ne manquaient pas en ville, pas plus que d'éminents spécialistes face auxquels lui-même passerait pour un profane. Cependant, la situation lui rappela singulièrement celle d'un vieux brigadier à la retraite; en effet, ce qui poussait cet homme d'un certain âge à parcourir les presque deux miles séparant son domicile de Cavendish Place à pied chaque jeudi matin n'était absolument pas la perspective de voir un peu de paysage ou d'entretenir ses jambes fatiguées – ce qui avait longuement laissé Watson perplexe, jusqu'à ce que finalement la raison un peu plus triviale de cette longue marche matinale lui soit révélée. _La rigueur militaire, mon garçon !_ lui avait-on répondu comme si c'était évident. Pourtant, ce qui poussait ce genre de vieux vétérans parfois plutôt riches à lui rendre visite plutôt qu'à un autre lui avait échappé encore un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'au fil des mois cela devienne de plus en plus clair (à mesure que sa réputation s'établissait à Londres, due ou non à son célèbre colocataire); néanmoins l'interrogation demeura un long moment : pourquoi lui, vraiment, quand ces hommes pouvaient se payer quelqu'un de bien plus formé et sans doute de beaucoup plus habile que lui ?

Et finalement, comme l'avait malgré elle pointé l'épouse d'un Maréchal à la retraite face à son air interrogatif un jour où le fiacre amena Mrs en plus de Mr Brooke, _il n'y a qu'en défendant les valeurs de notre pays et de Sa Majesté que l'on peut trouver grâce aux yeux de mon mari_, si bien que ce qui avait l'air à première vue d'une sorte de caprice était plutôt de l'ordre d'une conviction profonde. Oui, selon certains hommes, il était plus facile en ces temps troublés de faire confiance à une personne d'honneur et de principes passée par une carrière militaire, car peut-être que ceux-là, comme John Watson, comprenaient mieux la valeur d'une vie anglaise que n'importe quel autre médecin en plus de partager avec ses patients certains codes. Lui, en temps que docteur, aurait répondu si on lui avait posé la question qu'il n'y avait jamais qu'un homme derrière la profession et que tout homme pouvait faire des erreurs – militaire ou non.

Néanmoins – et Watson blâma spontanément Holmes à ce sujet – il se poussa, pour l'exercice de son esprit, à voir les faits d'une toute autre manière, c'est-à-dire sous la lumière la plus lucide et objective possible. Mary avait nommé cela de la nostalgie, une vague réminiscence, lorsqu'il lui avait évoqué cette tendance à la déduction finalement devenue une habitude qu'il conservait encore aujourd'hui (et à ses yeux, Holmes en restera à jamais le maître incontesté, son usage très limité de la chose lui donnant la sensation d'être un enfant jouant à des jeux d'adultes).

De fait, s'accommodant aisément du léger inconfort causé par le voyage, Watson se mit à penser l'affaire sous un jour nouveau.

Le fiacre avançait à vive allure et n'épargnait pas à ses passagers la douleur de quelques cahots ou cailloux mal placés sur sa route; le fouet du cocher claquait de temps à autre et le vent sifflait le long des vitres mais il n'y avait pas davantage de bruit – son compagnon de voyage au chapeau trop enfoncé ne semblait pas décidé à lui décrocher un mot et somnolait presque sur son côté de la banquette, sa tête bringuebalée de droite à gauche par le rythme infernal de l'attelage, si bien que Watson se laissât aller à regarder le paysage. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoique ce soit au-dehors et ils avaient quitté les larges avenues pavées de Londres depuis quelques minutes déjà – où qu'ils aillent, ce n'était certainement pas en ville et pas non plus chez une personne suffisamment quelconque pour s'offrir les services d'un cocher et d'un homme de main (sans parler de l'entretien nécessaire du fiacre et des chevaux).

L'absence d'armoiries laissait presque penser à un enlèvement en règle mais le prétexte était trop fallacieux – si quiconque avait souhaité s'en prendre à lui, le plus simple aurait été de s'attaquer à Lucy et non pas à un ancien militaire plutôt proche des _médiocres_ services de police de Londres (auxquels Watson n'aurait sans doute pas fait appel de toute manière). Oui, sa logeuse comme ses patients et voisins l'auraient cherché et même une simple excuse dans les cordes de l'urgence médicale aurait suffi à éveiller les soupçons de ses rares proches et même de ses collègues – à fortiori si le fiacre l'emportant ne s'encombrait d'aucun signe distinctif mais bien d'un molosse aussi haut que large.

Certes, aucun des précédents éléments ne privilégiaient une thèse plus que l'autre, et quelle que fût la situation finale Watson n'aurait aucun mal à s'en dépêtrer – quoique trop d'éléments aillent dans le sens d'une simple urgence médicale pour qu'une rixe s'en suive (et voilà quelque chose qui étrangement ne l'aurait pas plus dérangé que cela). Il y avait d'abord eu le messager, et finalement l'air pressant des deux hommes venus avec Wikins - le fils un peu simplet d'un collègue officiant quelques trois rues plus loin et opérant un tri systématique de sa clientèle que John ne tolérait pas plus que sa manie de rabaisser son fils de quinze ans à la moindre occasion (ce qui, de fait, englobait la majeure partie des situations quotidiennes dans lesquelles Watson pouvait les côtoyer tous les deux), et qui était bien connu de ses voisins pour se coucher avec le soleil et demeurer niché dans son lit jusqu'aux aurores (bien qu'à Londres tout un chacun sache que la lumière bienheureuse du soleil ne berçait que trois chanceux par printemps).

Peut-être était-ce alors un stratagème davantage complexe, englobant même le fils d'un médecin pour le faire marcher ? Le subterfuge aurait été suffisamment cherché pour qu'une personne paranoïaque comme Mycroft Holmes en usât, néanmoins Watson doutait de l'implication de celui-ci dans cette affaire-là – les moyens auraient été différents et le fiacre n'aurait jamais quitté Londres, l'aurait simplement conduit dans un lieu plus discret avec bien moins de passage et surtout, le cocher n'aurait pas été quelqu'un de si aisément descriptible, la tâche de vin mangeant la moitié du visage de l'homme rendant l'affaire plutôt aisée. D'ailleurs, le fiacre était trop bruyant et trop rapide, trahissant une urgence qui ne manquerait pas de laisser des traces dans les souvenirs d'un londonien ou deux qui se seraient attardés dans les rues – tout ou presque pointait dans le sens d'une urgence, et juste au moment où Watson s'était surpris à penser qu'il y aurait pu avoir derrière une visite tardive _quelque chose_ de davantage suspect qu'un rhume ou une blessure (la seconde option paraissant la plus probable au vu de leur allure), l'attelage atteignit l'enceinte pavée d'une demeure bien trop gigantesque pour qu'un simple aristocrate y vive.

Le molosse face à lui descendit en premier sitôt la porte du fiacre ouverte et l'invita d'un regard à descendre à son tour. Le cocher était encore juché sur son siège et le cuir de l'attelage luisait sous la lumière de l'éclairage extérieur de la façade; une fine bruine perlait sur leurs vêtements et sur les robes brillantes des chevaux dont les souffles formaient de larges nuées un peu blanches. Quelques bonnes encore toutes habillées se tenaient sur le perron, l'une d'elles emmitouflées dans un vieux châle délavé; on se proposa de porter sa sacoche tandis qu'il s'avançait jusqu'aux marches, et peut-être ses hôtes étaient-ils soucieux de son bien-être, de sa jambe, car une fois à l'intérieur on le fit promptement asseoir dans un petit salon où un confortable feu de cheminée brûlait encore. Assis seul au milieu dudit salon décoré comme celui d'un autre siècle, Watson songea qu'ici il y avait bien peu de place accordée aux personnes et beaucoup trop aux objets, breloques et souvenirs ornant les murs et perchés sur les meubles; les trophées de chasse, les statues, les tableaux de cette seule pièce auraient été trop pour Cavendish Place et les habitations conjointes de ses deux voisins.

La constatation le mit profondément mal à l'aise – bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas que tout ici répondait à une norme préétablie insistant sur le côté vitrine d'une demeure telle que celle-ci, néanmoins… Privilégier l'inanimé aux vivants, c'était une coutume discutable qu'il n'aurait jamais songé à instaurer chez lui, et pour cause, comment véhiculer de l'amour par l'intermédiaire d'objets si peu personnels, car au final si nombreux et éparpillés ? Un tableau aurait toujours, à ses yeux, bien moins de signification que quelques offrandes clairsemées, une lettre ou deux, de petites attentions toujours plaisantes, car mêmes rare, tout ceci valait bien plus qu'un tableau, un vase ou un service à thé hors de prix.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un grand courant d'air alla agiter les flammes de la cheminée et les plumes d'un trophée de chasse suspendu au mur face à lui; se tournant vers la porte, Watson tomba presque nez à nez avec une femme tout juste sortie de l'adolescence qui s'était pratiquement jetée en face de lui, faute de toute convenance – elle avait les boucles blondes un peu rousses d'une petite princesse qui vivait cloîtrée dans son château et John reconnut immédiatement Miss Anna Prescott et ses dix-sept ans naïfs, de grands yeux clairs et paniqués comme ceux d'une toute petite fille qui cherchait désespérément à comprendre – et tout cela lui rappela douloureusement ce moment terrible où il avait du expliquer à cette minuscule Lucy qui parlait à peine et marchait tout juste pourquoi sa mère ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'elle, l'enlacer, lui tenir la main ou même l'embrasser sur le front dans ce geste purement maternel qu'aucun père ne saurait jamais imiter.

_Ne me demande pas de risquer la vie de notre fille._

Au début, il n'avait rien vu, et d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs d'elle, John n'arrivait pas à dire quel moment marquât le début de la maladie; l'idée qu'elle l'ait déjà été lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés lui avait plusieurs fois traversé l'esprit, mais non, ça ne faisait juste pas sens, et Watson n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette petite voix qui lui disait _Holmes aurait vu_ et il y en avait une autre qui lui répondait, _mais vous l'aurait-il dit ? _

« Docteur Watson ? » Souffla Miss Prescott avec une voix encore tremblante d'avoir dévalé quelques volées de marches afin de le rejoindre.

N'attendant pas son réponse, elle s'approcha à pas vif et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui; la situation sembla d'autant plus urgente que la jeune fille se mit à parler, vite, beaucoup trop vite pour qu'un interlocuteur non averti ne puisse saisir toutes les subtilités de langage dont Anna Prescott usait.

« N'allez donc pas si vite, l'interrompit-il aussi calmement qu'il pût lorsqu'elle se stoppa enfin pour reprendre une inspiration salvatrice.

Après quelques secondes, elle reprit enfin :

- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle a bien pu prendre et ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête, souffla finalement Miss Prescott avec cet air incrédule que conservent longtemps les proches de quelqu'un ayant fait une tentative de suicide. Quelle folie l'a poussée à vouloir se donner la mort, avez-vous une idée ?

- Je ne saurais pas vous dire, lui répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulut compatissant, mais expliquez-moi donc quels en sont les détails ?

Bien qu'il n'y ait finalement qu'une _banale_ tentative de suicide derrière tant de secrets, Watson ne put s'empêcher de noter avec curiosité l'attitude de la jeune fille face à lui, qui paraissait tour à tour tourmentée, inquiète et profondément soulagée de sa présence; il n'arrivait cependant pas à démêler le vrai du faux dans ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter, car il était évident que cette histoire de suicide n'était qu'une fable et car vraiment, qui prendrait le temps de faire faire le tour du propriétaire au médecin quand une suicidaire se vidait de son sang à l'étage ?

- Eh bien, commença Miss Prescott, toute penaude et comme douchée par la question, tout est arrivé si vite – je dois vous avouer que ma mémoire flanche un peu.

- S'est-elle coupée, a-t-elle… Avalé quelque chose ?

- Je ne crois pas, non », lui répondit-elle.

Elle y réfléchit un instant mais la mémoire ne sembla pas lui revenir davantage, et de la description floue et vague qu'elle lui fit des événements par la suite, Watson ne retint qu'une chose fondamentale : c'était davantage un simple malaise qu'une tentative de suicide (détail qui le rassura au plus haut point, car à la vitesse à laquelle ils avançaient sa patiente aurait été morte depuis de longues minutes avant même qu'il ne parvienne jusqu'aux escaliers menant à sa chambre). Néanmoins, Watson n'écarta pas la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'une intoxication médicamenteuse (auquel cas la jeune femme n'était pas encore totalement tirée d'affaire, mais ce n'était rien qu'un vomitif ou deux, beaucoup d'eau et de repos ne permettraient pas de régler en quelques semaines).

John eut l'impression d'être mené au chevet de sa patiente seulement une éternité plus tard, après avoir entendu Miss Prescott échafauder toutes sortes de théories invraisemblables (et parfois réellement loufoques) à mesure qu'ils montaient les marches des escaliers en colimaçon menant à l'étage.

La jeune fille s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre, prudente comme si c'était vers l'antre d'une monstruosité qu'ils se dirigeaient plutôt que vers celle d'une femme blessée; y avait-il seulement une blessure ? Watson en doutait de plus en plus – l'urgence de la situation était soudain tout autre, comme s'il ne fallait déranger ou surprendre la suicidaire tapie dans cette pièce plutôt que de lui apporter soins, soutien et réconfort. Anna toqua une fois, deux fois, et ses petits coups faiblards résonnèrent à peine dans ce grand couloir où se trouvaient des dizaines de portes similaires à celle-ci, une poignée de tableaux pour décorer les murs et un grand tapis pelucheux bien centré au milieu du sol; l'installation électrique semblait toute neuve à en juger par la lumière claire que jetaient les lustres, à moins que les domestiques ne soient simplement très à cheval sur la propreté des ampoules.

John n'entendit aucune réponse et craignit un instant que le pire ne soit finalement arrivé, que la parente de Miss Prescott soit finalement parvenue à son but morbide de mettre fin à sa vie – et il y avait déjà eu trop de morts dans la vie du docteur Watson, proches ou non, pour qu'il en laissât d'autres arriver (surtout celles qu'il avait encore le pouvoir d'empêcher). Il ne permettrait pas à quelqu'un de se suicider sans avoir au moins essayé de l'en dissuader _– si votre vie ne va dans la direction que vous voudriez la voir prendre_, s'entendait-il déjà dire, _essayez donc de la changer avant de penser que vous ôter la vie est la dernière solution qu'il vous reste ! _Aucune vie ne devrait être gaspillée, ou prise à la légère – _vous comptez_, aurait-il insisté si d'aventure la demoiselle de l'autre côté de cette porte se montrait récalcitrante, trop décidée à mourir et non à voir les bons côtés (l'exemple de Miss Prescott et de son inquiétude toute candide était une preuve suffisante).

Sa jeune hôte à la chevelure de princesse passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, puis entra complètement et ne laissa la porte qu'à demi-close dans son dos; un fin rai de lumière passait dans le couloir et John entendit quelques éclats de voix qu'il ignora par politesse.

Il décida au bout de quelques lourdes secondes qu'être celui attendant à l'extérieur de la pièce où se discutaient les choses importantes n'était pas une position enviable, et réalisa avec culpabilité que c'était exactement celle dans laquelle il avait mis sa fille pendant plusieurs longs mois et que trop jeune ou non, Lucy s'en souviendrait probablement toute sa vie comme d'une période d'intense solitude. Une enfance passée seule, ajouta-t-il dans le silence coupable de son esprit, sans avoir le luxe d'être bordée par quelqu'un d'autre que son père ou sa nourrice, de n'avoir pu embrasser que la joue rugueuse d'un homme s'effondrant un peu plus à chaque jour où sa femme sombrait dans la maladie.

« Ma cousine est disposée à vous laisser entrer », lui annonça soudain Miss Prescott.

Il cacha sa surprise par un hochement de tête raide, et s'avança finalement à l'intérieur, marmonnant entre ses dents qu'il était temps que ce jour arrive, avant de s'arrêter net dans l'entrebâillure de la porte qu'Anna refermait déjà dans son dos, le poussant encore un peu plus à l'intérieur.

Ses pieds se prirent dans le tapis mais son regard demeura rivé sur la seule occupante des lieux – _une distante cousine_, finit-il par se rappeler avec cette confusion qu'amenait toujours une surprise trop inimaginable pour que son esprit suive immédiatement; la nouvelle de la maladie de Mary l'avait laissé dans un état similaire, et c'était à peine plus qu'une loque qui était allée s'allonger à ses côtés ce soir-là dans leur lit. La cousine d'Anna Prescott ne serait sans doute pas une femme avec laquelle il irait se coucher par la suite – cependant, et John ignorait si c'était la colère ou la surprise qui le rendit soudain si silencieux, mais aucun autre mot ne franchit sa bouche avant un long, long moment, car là, devant lui, se tenait la dernière personne qu'il pensait revoir un jour.

Assise mais étrangement courbée dans un large fauteuil lui faisant à peine face, un plaid épais sur ses jambes et des châles sur ses épaules, ses boucles châtain cascadaient libres sur ses épaules, et son visage sans aucun artifice avait presque l'air de celui d'une autre; mais la sensation de déjà-vu qu'il avait restait trop écrasante pour que John puisse faire comme si de rien était, car face à lui, dénuée de ses airs fiers et de son assurance étouffante se trouvait Irène Adler, ses traits rendus plus orangés que roses par les grandes flammes de la cheminée derrière elle.

« Bonsoir Docteur », l'accueillit-elle avec une note un peu fiévreuse dans la voix, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là et que lui aussi n'était pas plus présent qu'un tableau accroché au mur auquel elle ferait la conversation.

Il hocha la tête sans un mot et s'approcha en silence, comme on approche un animal blessé prêt à s'enfuir au moindre faux pas; pourtant l'élusive criminelle assise non loin de lui ne fit pas un seul geste lorsqu'il s'approcha, chercha à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu l'amener ici mis à part les manigances cruelles du destin, car, bien que clairement _vivante_ sous ses yeux, Miss Irène Adler n'était pas _sensée être en vie_. Encore moins assise dans ce salon chez ces personnes avec ce sourire et cet air et ces vêtements, et – c'était si profondément chimérique et impossible que John eut soudain _physiquement_ mal.

_Il n'y avait aucun corps_, lui souffla la blessure ouverte qu'était Holmes comme un clin d'œil venu d'une autre époque. Et c'était vrai, après tout; l'unique preuve qu'ils aient jamais eue de la mort d'Irène Adler n'était que ce mouchoir dans la malle d'Holmes, son silence et ce dernier geste qu'il avait eu avant de le jeter dans les airs lorsqu'ils traversaient sur la Manche.

Un _bonsoir_ désarticulé sortit de ses lèvres en une réponse qu'il trouva presque pauvre compte tenu de la situation – mais qu'aurait-il pu _dire_ ?

« Ne soyons pas si froids, après tout, ne nous sommes-nous pas côtoyés plusieurs fois par le passé ? »

La voix était plutôt douce, basse comme un murmure et pourtant avait ces échos un peu impérieux qui rendaient le moment presque pressé, urgent, et Watson se laissa volontiers mener.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans le boudoir où on l'avait mené, et bien que l'idée soit de donner une certaine intimité à la pièce et à l'entrevue qui allait s'y dérouler, lui trouvait ça affreusement austère, stérile même; tout était froid et le mobilier, la décoration et mêmes les plus menus détails semblaient avoir été placés ici ou là dans le seul but de vous mettre mal à l'aise. John souhaita simplement rentrer chez lui et oublier cet endroit qui avait tout d'un rêve qui n'en était pas un; si elle vivait, _Ciel_, c'était –

« Venez vous asseoir, Docteur, continua-t-elle avec quelque chose d'un peu plus charmeur dans la voix, de presque _langoureux_.

Son corps sembla soudain aminé d'une volonté totalement scindée de celle de son esprit puisque ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à Adler, un concert de questions sans réponses ni explications logiques se confondant dans ses pensées.

- Je ne suis pas Holmes, se sentit-il obligé de préciser en s'installant face à elle, sur une causeuse à l'assise complètement raide.

Elle éclata d'un rire si bref qu'il aurait été aussi vrai de dire qu'elle n'avait fait que lui sourire; d'où provenait cette précision plus spontanée que réfléchie était un terrain sur lequel Watson préférait ne pas s'avancer, bien que l'un comme l'autre sachent parfaitement ce qu'il signifiait par là - _je ne suis certainement pas crédule et encore moins aveugle à vos manigances_.

- Hélas, soupira-t-elle avec cet air nostalgique qui sonnait presque comme la condescendance hypocrite d'une femme qui n'avait jamais fait que duper feu son meilleur ami.

- _Hélas_, répéta-t-il en y relevant tout de même une pointe d'accusation.

Il s'installa de fait face à la jeune femme, sa cane à portée de main si d'aventure elle tentait un coup fumeux dont il la savait capable mais ne la pensait pas en mesure de produire – les cernes sous ses yeux et son teint pâle laissant entendre une fatigue sous-jacente et une absence de soleil de plusieurs semaines, Adler se tiendrait tranquille ou bien userait au contraire d'autres atouts qu'il savait cachés dans sa manche.

En toute franchise, il aurait préféré conserver son sang-froid et ne pas devenir colérique et blessant, mais l'image devant lui d'une femme _morte_ – car c'était bien ce qu'elle avait été à ses yeux depuis _des années _– n'arrivait pas à lui sortir de la tête cette idée sotte qu'Holmes, que _Sherlock Holmes_ soit également en vie. _Je ne veux pas savoir_, songeait-il désespérément avec cette peur panique de se créer de faux espoirs là ils n'avaient pas lieu d'être – lui, il est mort dans Reichenbach, sans qu'aucun corps ne soit mis dans le cercueil, et elle, _Miss Irène Adler_, se pavanait face à lui.

_Vivante._

Il ne put empêcher l'injustice de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa gorge et l'ire de se déverser sinistrement au travers de ses lèvres dans une débauche de mesquinerie pour laquelle il aurait voulu tomber à genoux et s'excuser sans s'arrêter.

- Et que pourriez-vous savoir de lui, hein ? Se moqua-t-il ouvertement avec cette amertume acide qui lui brûlait toujours la langue dès qu'elle était de sortie. Vous qui n'avez jamais fait que vous jouer de lui en le laissant s'amouracher de vous !

L'éclat de rire fut soudain plus moqueur et comme - _vivant_. La courbure profonde du dos de Miss Adler se raidit et elle fut soudain complètement droite, jambes croisées, menton haut et regard arrogant dans cette démonstration presque hautaine de majesté qu'elle avait peut-être parfois prise face à Holmes; l'ourlet moqueur de son sourire lui fit ravaler ses exigences de sérieux et les accusations qu'il avait au bord des lèvres.

Cette femme ne répondrait pas à ses questions à moins qu'elle n'ait quelque chose à y gagner et c'était peine perdue que de la penser capable d'altruisme ou d'une discussion un minimum sincère – Holmes avait eu plus que raison sur ce point-ci, Irène Adler était une vipère.

- J'entends vos questions, lui répondit-elle avec calme.

Etait-ce du flegme, de la fatigue ou une démonstration délibérée de sang-froid, Watson n'aurait pas su dire, étant peu familier des attitudes d'Adler et donc incapable de dire s'il y avait ou non mensonge. Néanmoins, cela eut le don de le pousser lui-même au calme et la pièce redevint soudain plus silencieuse et sereine, de la même manière qu'elle l'était à son entrée – l'étrangeté de la situation toujours aussi exacerbée par la présence vivante d'Adler face à lui.

- J'entends vos questions, répéta-t-elle en se tournant piteusement vers ses mains, lesquelles s'étaient saisies du tissu du châle posé sur ses jambes. Et croyez-moi, j'étais à des lieues de m'imaginer qu'Anna _vous_ enverrait quérir pour un pauvre évanouissement et quelques gouttes d'alcool dans mon thé qu'elle aura prises pour du poison.

L'emphase sur le vous lui resta en travers de la gorge, comme si à cause de ses aventures passées son nom était désormais à part parmi celui des médecins officiant dans la capitale, presque proscrit chez certaines personnes de haute lignée ne souhaitant pas s'acoquiner avec les personnages romanesques qu'il avait décrits dans ses nouvelles.

John n'était qu'à demi étonné – ça avait été un genre de situation fréquent durant les premiers mois ayant suivi la publication de ses œuvres, d'illustres inconnus appelant pour prendre des rendez-vous bien souvent inutiles et remplissant son agenda parfois des semaines entières en avance; il avait également noté l'effet inverse, des patients réguliers se tournant vers certains de ses collègues restés plus discrets, ou d'autres encore probablement choqués par son attitude lors de certaines des affaires qu'il avait décrites. Il y avait également eu Mrs Hudson et ses plaintes répétées à la police dont Watson avaient eu vent par l'intermédiaire de Mary qui visitait encore son ancienne logeuse de temps à autre lorsqu'elle en avait la possibilité – des curieux s'étaient entassés face au 221 B, Baker Street et quelques uns avaient même essayé de forcer l'entrée afin de constater par eux-mêmes dans quel chantier avait vécu Sherlock Holmes.

- Cette enfant a trop d'imagination et je n'en ai plus assez, soupira Irène tout bas.

- Nous sommes donc deux dans cette situation, ajouta Watson. Je n'étais pas au courant que les morts sortaient de leurs tombes, est-ce une nouvelle mode ?

Elle demeura silencieuse, ses yeux bruns portés de biais sur le spectacle sans doute plus intéressant qu'était le feu crépitant dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- En avez-vous seulement une ?

_Quelque part au Nord de Boston_, se retint-elle de préciser.

- Je –

- Non, « vous » rien du tout, la fit-il taire. Comment avez-vous survécu à Moriarty ? Est-il réellement mort, lui aussi, où tout n'était-il qu'une caste plaisanterie dont j'étais la victime ?

Il sonnait plus désespéré, amer qu'en colère et c'était un état qu'elle pouvait difficilement lui reprocher; ressusciter sans crier gare n'était pas un passe-temps auquel les morts s'adonnaient régulièrement, aussi les craintes du docteur étaient-elles fondées.

Si elle, pourquoi pas _lui _?

- Il est mort, je puis vous le certifier.

- Ah, et peut-on savoir d'où vous viennent tant de certitudes ? S'agaça-t-il avec un sens du sarcasme qu'il trouvait de lui-même profondément pathétique.

- Holmes.

Elle haussa un sourcil, comme pour lui signifier par là et avec toute la force d'un seul nom une évidence qu'il n'avait pas su entrevoir.

- Holmes, répéta-t-elle, et je ne crois pas pouvoir vous en apprendre davantage. Vous étiez son colocataire, et non moi; je n'oserais jamais prétendre le connaître de la même manière que vous, bien que je puisse affirmer sans trop m'égarer que nous sommes sur ce point à armes égales.

- Il l'aurait tué ? Se demanda Watson tout haut, ses pensées semblant toutes tournées vers une partie imaginaire de la scène où son ami tuerait le Professeur.

Cependant, et tout comme elle, il ne manquerait pas d'arriver à une conclusion ouvrant d'autres questions encore auxquelles la réponse demeurait encore voilée par la plus lourd des incertitudes – et l'assurance qu'ils ne sauraient jamais.

- Imaginons un instant que vous ayez raison, lui accorda-t-il sans croiser son regard, pourquoi disparaître ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenu et -

Le Docteur stoppa net son raisonnement et tomba dans un silence contemplatif.

Irène se mordilla les lèvres d'inconfort et probablement d'une gêne coupable qu'elle tentait sans succès de faire taire depuis quelques semaines, tentant de rester aussi droite et insondable que possible afin de ne pas communiquer tout l'ampleur de son propre chagrin par une réaction si minime, mais si effroyablement traître.

- J'ai quelques idées quant aux raisons qui l'y poussèrent, et si c'est là votre souhait je pourrais aisément vous faire part de mes conclusions, proposa-t-elle prudemment, induisant du mieux qu'elle le pût les éventuelles et plus ou moins douloureuses conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir.

Néanmoins, Irène savait Watson bien différent des autres hommes - les choses qu'il avait du voir, lui aussi – de fait, toutes les précautions qu'elle aurait pu prendre face à un interlocuteur lambda étaient face à lui immédiatement réduites à néant, car là où n'importe qui aurait entendu l'avertissement, John Watson n'avait dû comprendre que l'information qu'Irène détenait.

- Dites toujours, l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix lasse et pourtant empreinte d'un soupçon de curiosité.

- Je ne prétends pas l'explication plausible, avança-t-elle sans se départir de sa prudence presque gênée, les mots courant difficilement hors de sa bouche. Toutes les vérités ne sont peut-être pas bonnes à entendre, et –

- Vous, _inquiète_ ?

D'une amertume moqueuse, le docteur semblait avoir parfaitement décrypté son petit manège et n'était absolument pas dupe; ce qu'il tint par ailleurs à lui signaler sans plus attendre :

- Pardonnez mes doutes vides, mais je ne crois plus en ce genre de miracle, avoua-t-il ensuite avec ce ton rempli d'incertitudes qui criait _prouvez-moi le contraire_ un peu plus à chaque mot qui passait.

- Mon pardon vous est tout acquis, répondit-elle spontanément (car vraiment, que pouvait-on consciemment reprocher à cet homme ?), et s'il n'y a que cela pour vous convaincre de ma sincérité, ne prenons donc aucune pincette, voulez-vous ?

Il la regarda avec cet air qui disait _vos paroles sont de miel mais vos mots des couteaux, cessons ce jeu idiot pour en venir à ce qui nous intéresse _- et Irène avouait volontiers que Watson n'avait pas tort, néanmoins, elle demeurait étrangement soucieuse de ses réactions.

- J'ai retourné le problème plusieurs fois, dans différents sens, et la conclusion à laquelle j'arrive est bien trop souvent la même, commença-t-elle en tentant volontairement de paraître ailleurs, moins impliquée.

- Et à quelle conclusion en êtes-vous arrivée, je vous prie ? Intervint-il, complètement glacé.

- Qu'il était en paix avec lui-même et qu'il avait fait ses adieux, souffla Irène en en venant directement au plus difficile. Je pense que c'était autant vous que moi, ou même le monde; à la fin de l'affaire Blackwood il m'a dit qu'il ne chercherait plus à me contacter, et il aura tenu parole tandis que vous partiez avec votre fiancée; et quelque part, il ne lui restait plus que le cas Moriarty pour oublier sa maison vide et son cœur solitaire, car c'est là tout le paradoxe de cet homme : il refusera toujours d'être dérangé de sa retraite d'ermite mais n'acceptera jamais de la passer seul. »

Watson eut l'air de se dérider et un instant Irène songea qu'il allait s'affaisser en avant et se laisser aller à sangloter, pourtant il n'en fit rien et redevint le stoïque et presque agressif docteur qui l'observait comme on observe un nuisible particulièrement vicieux.

« Une fois le Professeur vaincu, que lui aurait-il resté d'autre ? » S'interrogea-t-il tout bas, semblant entrapercevoir jusqu'où Irène était arrivée.

Son attention n'était certainement pas de l'accabler davantage, mais bien malgré elle ce fût ce qu'Irène fit; Watson se referma complètement et ne prononça pas une parole supplémentaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle décidât d'elle-même qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en aille.

« Moi, souffla soudain John.

Sa tête dodelina sur la ligne de ses épaules et ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur elle sans la voir.

- Je n'étais jamais parti, et c'était bien peu me faire confiance que de me croire capable d'une chose pareille.

Elle lui sourit un peu, essayant de lui faire comprendre par là _je sais, cet homme est un crétin fini_, mais ne trouva pas les mots pour réconforter le docteur assis dans ce fauteuil en face d'elle.

- Au moins, commença-t-il avec ce fiel amer et la colère glacée d'un homme auquel on aura trop menti, au moins j'aurais eu raison sur un point; le suicide ne figurait définitivement pas dans son répertoire. Et quelle victoire _insignifiante_ !

Irène le laissa éclater encore peu, mais se savait en équilibre sur un fil prêt à céder; l'homme face à elle n'était pas aussi brisé qu'il en avait l'air, simplement profondément _déçu_, isolé et semblait en vouloir à la terre entière pour ses malheurs. En ce sens, Irène ne pouvait qu'approuver et songer tout comme Watson, _oh, pourquoi les plus mauvaises choses arrivent-elles uniquement aux meilleures personnes ?_

- S'il n'y en a qu'un qui devrait avoir le droit de dire ça, s'il n'y en avait _qu'un_, reprit-il avec un courroux tellement douloureux que les mots ne lui venaient plus, ce serait moi, _moi !_

Courbé en deux et ses épaules tremblantes ce grand homme semblait ridiculement petit sur cette causeuse, éternellement endeuillé par la perte d'un meilleur ami et privé de la dernière consolation qu'était son épouse et mère de sa fille; tout cela sonnait si mal qu'elle en eût des vertiges.

- Ils m'ont laissé derrière, souffla Watson avec une placidité réellement sordide. Ils sont tous… _Morts_, et c'est tellement inconcevable que je ne peux – _je n'ai_ – ils sont _morts !_

Irène laissa Watson s'épancher d'une voix morne et vide, comme s'il récitait un psaume aussi ennuyeux que désespérant, et ne prononçant pas un mot pour l'interrompre, s'assit à sa droite en silence et décida qu'elle attendrait que sa sombre tirade se termine pour le faire.

- Et c'est comme si quelqu'un avait percé des trous dans le soleil, ajouta-t-il d'une voix brisée.

- Je sais. »

Irène trouva les mots soudain mille fois plus faciles à dire, mais toujours aussi dénués de sens; ce mensonge-ci avait un goût amer sur sa langue, car même avec ce privilège qu'elle avait eu d'être_ la femme_ aux yeux de Sherlock Holmes, comment pouvait-elle décemment comparer son expérience limitée d'un si brillant esprit à celle qu'en avait eue John Watson ? Même avec toutes les phrases et tous les mots qu'elle connaissait dans toutes ces langues qu'elle avait apprises, un simple _je sais_ paraissait si affreusement disproportionné à la peine de cet homme qu'Irène se trouva bête, si horriblement bête que la litanie de mensonges s'écoulait désormais hors de ses lèvres sans s'arrêter, _je sais, je sais, je sais_, et elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, répétant inlassablement ces deux mots comme si cela allait les rendre davantage réels - _Je sais, je sais, ne croyez pas que j'ignore l'ancien jeu qui lie notre tristesse et nos cœurs, docteur Watson_, s'épancha-t-elle tout bas en laissant leurs épaules se toucher.

* * *

Six jours après le départ de Watson, Irène s'était à peine décidée à se mouvoir; elle avait cependant quitté sa retraite par deux ou trois fois afin d'aller prendre l'air, mais se refusait toujours à ouvrir les fenêtres. La visite impromptue mais très surprenante de l'ancien compagnon d'Holmes l'avait laissée pantoise, et profondément choquée par la petitesse du monde; elle avait par la suite eu quelques réflexions sans grand intérêt à propos du destin et de ses aléas parfois bien cruels – lui montrer le dernier homme à avoir vu Holmes vivant en ces temps de troubles où Moran pouvait encore avoir sa peau comme celle d'un vulgaire félin des Indes, voilà qui n'avait pas été des plus agréables. Pire, l'événement avait même renforcé sa paranoïa : il n'était pas impossible qu'Anna soit également impliquée dans un coup visant à la tuer (que ce soit ou non l'œuvre de Moran importait peu à cet instant, Irène se mettant à éviter sa soi-disant cousine avec un regain d'énergie surprenant pour quelqu'un s'étant évanoui de fatigue à peine une semaine auparavant).

Le sommeil lui venait toujours par petites touches éphémères, chaque épisode durant à peine trois, voire quatre ou cinq heures si elle était chanceuse; la plupart de ses plats revenaient aux cuisines partiellement intacts, signe qu'elle avait au moins fourragé dedans avec sa fourchette et peut-être avalé une ou deux bouchées – chose rare tant sa gorge était nouée et son estomac décidé à refouler la moindre miette parvenant jusqu'à lui.

La situation était, sous tout point de vue, désastreuse.

Watson ne semblait d'ailleurs pas dans un meilleur état et c'était presque quelque chose de réconfortant – dans l'église, quelques semaines auparavant, elle n'avait pu que les apercevoir de loin et sortir rapidement de l'édifice, écrasée par le poids lourd de toute leur peine. C'était une mère, une femme qu'on enterrait là-dedans et ça avait été plus éprouvant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, Irène n'étant pas réputée pour être sentimentale à propos de ce genre de choses. Tout cela l'avait ébranlée à un degré qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible – elle en tremblait encore, rien qu'au souvenir des murs glacés et des visages endeuillés, et il y avait toujours ce fameux courrier qui attendait qu'elle le lût sur sa table. Anna bougeait parfois la lettre lors de leurs désormais très rares entrevues, comme pour signaler à sa cousine que la damnée missive était encore là, close et attendant désespérément d'être éventrée par sa destinataire – laquelle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde concernée par le courrier en question. Ce n'était simplement pas le bon moment – _maintenant n'est le bon moment pour rien_, songea sinistrement Irène, amorphe dans un fauteuil qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'occuper ces derniers jours.

La présence de Watson n'avait fait que la renvoyer davantage encore vers l'enterrement, et cette envie de rien lancinante qu'Irène ressentait n'avait fait que s'accentuer avec les jours; elle revoyait nettement le docteur, assis à côté d'elle, ses épaules courbées et son dos vouté, la façon dont, dans tous ces mots et dans tous ses gestes, elle n'avait vu qu'un manque déchirant, l'envie tellement égoïste et presque enfantine d'un adulte rendu seul par la force des choses; sa seule demande, si simple, si _humaine_, criait juste _rendez-les moi_.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Irène se sentit si profondément inutile que l'idée d'un suicide en bonne due forme lui traversa plus nettement l'esprit que n'importe quelle autre; peut-être n'avait-elle au final aucun rôle à jouer dans toute cette affaire et qu'elle n'y avait rien gagné d'autre que la sinistre certitude que tout était, au moins partiellement, de sa faute.

Ce fut finalement plus par ennui que réelle envie qu'elle se saisit du courrier qui l'attendait encore, l'ouvrant avec un défaitisme que peu de choses auraient pu entamer – déjà, ses doigts amaigris sur les bords de l'enveloppe, Irène se sentit gagnée par un profond désœuvrement qui lui donna envie de reposer la lettre pour aller pleurer sur son sort. Tout lui semblait de plus en plus dérisoire, inutile et indigne d'intérêt; comme Holmes l'avait jadis si souvent souligné en sa présence, _le monde ne présente pas grand intérêt à mes yeux, et davantage aux vôtres; puissiez-vous en être isolée une journée que vous vous sentiriez plus morte que sans eau dans un désert. _Il avait par la suite enchaîné à propos des femmes et de leurs vanités louches qui demeureraient éternellement un mystère pour lui, quoiqu'Irène fut toujours convaincue du contraire. Holmes aura toujours plus inconfortable autour de l'autre genre que réellement misogyne, l'un entraînant finalement l'autre (en plus des éternels soupçons qu'Holmes nourrissait à l'égard des femmes).

S'attendant à découvrir des nouvelles sans grand intérêt, Irène décacheta l'enveloppe et ses yeux s'attardèrent longuement sur les mots qu'elle regarda sans les lire, chaque courbe décrite par l'un d'entre eux s'imprimant dans sa rétine avec une netteté qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Cette écriture-là, elle avait trop bien connue pour un jour l'oublier; et ce fut avec une rapidité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas qu'Irène dévora avidement chaque mot, chaque courbe, chaque lettre – Holmes ne lui écrivait pour ainsi dire jamais (mais ça ne l'avait jamais empêchée d'espérer beaucoup) et même son écriture brouillonne quoique toujours étrangement nette lui fit oublier un instant le destin funeste qui l'avait emporté, cinq années auparavant.

Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le papier comme s'il pouvait s'envoler à tout moment et ce fut finalement au prix de quelques longues secondes qu'Irène reposa la missive, se convaincant que ça pouvait tout autant être un rêve que la réalité lui jouant un tour trop cruel – chose que niaient conjointement la date et le contenu de ce précieux message lui apprenant deux nouvelles magnifiques : Moran avait été arrêté par la police française et condamné pour le meurtre de René Heron, le frère d'une gitane qui aura accompagné les deux hommes lors de leur périple à travers l'Europe. Il était en ce moment même emprisonné à la Santé et son procès devait avoir lieu en Octobre prochain, sans aucune libération possible et l'assurance que d'autres charges qu'un unique meurtre pèserait contre lui lors dudit procès d'Octobre. Moran n'était certainement pas un adversaire du calibre de Moriarty – cependant, Irène ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait attribuer sa longue résistance face aux autorités (aussi incompétentes soient-elles) à la taille de l'empire du Napoléon du Crime ou à un éclair de génie que l'ancien Colonel aurait pu avoir. Probablement un peu des deux – le Professeur n'était pas réputé pour s'encombrer de gens inutiles.

Et, finalement, l'information la plus cruciale se heurta à son esprit avec toute la force d'un ouragan : Holmes était _en vie_ et toute l'étendue de l'idée ne sembla qu'à grand peine lui parvenir, l'écriture et les dates lui confirmant ce que sa raison ne voulait pas voir, par peur d'être déçue ou d'avoir mal compris – _pire_, d'avoir été trompée.

Elle n'hésita qu'un instant, et opta pour ce qu'elle savait en son cœur être la vérité, et soupirant d'un soulagement nettement tangible, souffla en pressant la lettre contre son sein :

« Je crois que vous en dois une, Holmes. »

Tout sembla soudain infiniment plus léger et un sentiment très soudain et envahissant d'euphorie la prit; d'un coup, plus rien ne parut aussi inaccessible et dangereux, et le monde connut un regain d'intérêt qu'elle n'avait pas expérimenté depuis sa rencontre avec une dose d'opium quelques années auparavant; sa panique disparue, même ses souvenirs de l'enterrement de Mary Watson (née Morstan, ne cessera-t-on jamais de le rappeler ?) eurent soudain l'air moins mornes qu'ils ne l'étaient il n'y avait pas une minute.

Oh, il lui fallait d'ailleurs rendre visite au docteur Watson ! La surprise mêlée à l'incrédulité de leur rencontre imprévue de l'autre jour avaient du être si grandes que le bon docteur s'était sans aucun doute cru en train d'halluciner (et ce bien que leur conversation ait été des plus cohérentes et réaliste). Après tout, il était très peu commun de voir les morts marcher parmi les vivants, et Irène espérait sincèrement que cette idée inhumaine mais bien pratique de falsifier sa mort ne soit pas une habitude trop répandue; les précautions qu'elle avait prises pendant ces dernières années avaient été lourdes et encombrantes, parfois même totalement ridicules au regard de la façon tranquille dont elle avait pu parcourir les rues de Londres une petite semaine auparavant, mais surtout, elle refusait qu'elles l'aient été en vain. Moriarty était mort, Irène en était presque certaine – Sherlock y aura personnellement pourvu. Désormais, il suffisait simplement qu'elle soit la première ambassadrice d'un genre nouveau : la _résurrection_. Mais heureusement pour elle, c'était moins compliqué que ça en avait l'air – du moins, à priori, car Irène avait la sensation qu'une fois le problème Sherlock Holmes revenu à Londres (chose qui était peut-être déjà le cas sans qu'elle n'en ait eu vent), le pousser à ressurgir des ombres serait probablement bien plus difficile que prévu (même pour une simple discussion, ou un salut bref. Holmes avait toujours été un homme compliqué).

Quoique fût le nom de la bonne, Irène ne parvint pas à remettre la main dessus et elle ne fit que la sonner; un bain, voilà qui lui remettrait les idées en place et ferait disparaître les dernières traces de fatigue. Se sentir poursuivie et paniquer pendant plus de deux semaines - ou peut-être trois, elle avait quelque peu perdu la notion du temps avec le peu de visites qu'elle avait reçues, seule celle de Watson semblant être un repère plus officieux qu'officiel – voilà qui n'avait rien de bon pour son visage, et qu'Irène l'admette ou non les signes de l'âge commenceraient bien assez tôt à se voir; inutile de tenter le diable. L'idée la fit sourire d'ailleurs, car elle avait souvenir d'un roman plutôt équivoque là-dessus, mais contrairement au jeune narcisse qui avait choisi de vendre son âme pour à jamais rester magnifique, Irène préférait faire avec les aléas fâcheux du temps et ne pas demeurer éternelle. Se faner n'était certes ni glorieux ni admirable et parfois seulement à peine beau mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle tenait à expérimenter jusqu'au bout – le plus tard possible de préférence, _ne nous mentons pas_, mais demeurer jeune n'était qu'un frein supplémentaire à sa carrière. Rester ingénue et jouer les candides toute sa vie, bien qu'il y en ait toujours certains pour voir clair dans son jeu, était redondant et réellement lassant, à la longue; de plus, et voilà qui n'était qu'une vague idée en prévision de ses vieux jours, Irène Adler espérait bien gagner une place de choix où qu'elle se rende.

Pragmatique mais pas non plus utopiste, elle savait qu'en réalité son but ne serait pas atteint avant quelques années encore – tout d'abord car l'idée de se stabiliser _maintenant_ lui semblait réellement absurde, trop de choses à voir, avoir, trop jeune encore, et enfin car pour l'instant, Sherlock Holmes s'était logé dans ses priorités et avait l'air décidé à y rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle résolve tous ses problèmes. L'espoir qu'il la payât en bijoux était maigre, mais c'était bien quelque chose dont il était capable au regard de l'une de leur dernière rencontre où il la laissa menottée sur un pont – et ne nous cachons rien, Irène était prête à saisir toutes les occasions capables de l'enrichir, même un peu.

Ce fut un peu trop extatique qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, prenant tout son temps pour ouvrir les fenêtres qu'elles avaient obscurcies par peur panique de Moran et de sa voir sa propre mort arriver par l'intermédiaire d'une balle dans une enveloppe cachetée; désormais, le tueur de tigres ne serait plus qu'un très vague problème dont elle pourrait s'acquitter personnellement sitôt que ses affaires lui auront permis de se réintégrer dans le cortège de mondanités auxquelles elle avait l'habitude de participer.

_Je ne suis pas morte_, avait-elle envie de chanter. _Regardez-moi, je ne suis pas morte._

* * *

L'eau était chaude, blanchie par le trop plein d'écume et odorante des sels de bain (et encore une fois, à l'image de tant d'autres, Irène se demandait comment le monde avait pu se passer de cette merveille qu'était la baignoire pendant tant de siècles avant que quelqu'un n'ait finalement la merveilleuse idée de rendre tout cette jouissance accessible – et ce n'était que de l'eau chaude et parfumée dans un bac !), la fenêtre était juste assez ouverte pour rendre les frissons sur ses épaules découvertes délicieusement agréables. Si elle avait pu, elle y aurait ajouté quelques pétales de fleur – quoique l'eau soit déjà assez odorante pour envahir la pièce et y laisser une douce et agréable odeur juste assez faible pour ne pas être désagréable ou écrasante, mais suffisamment présente pour être perceptible; et réellement, toute la nuance était là entre une dame qui savait y faire et une pâle imitatrice, car le parfum ne rachetait certainement pas une difformité proéminente ou une inculture crasse. Ou l'habitude assez délétère d'une noble espagnole expatriée au Nouveau Monde, qu'elle avait rencontrée lors du gala donné pour l'investiture du vingt-et-unième président des Etats-Unis – la pauvre chérie, beauté sublime et sombre, avait tout pour elle si ce n'était cette très désagréable manie de fumer dans son bain. Combinaison d'un paradoxe suprême selon Irène – l'odeur du tabac supplantait celle des savons et autres huiles, s'imprégnait dans les cheveux pour y rester très longuement, un peu comme lorsqu'elle visitait Holmes à Baker Street et n'en sortait que pour se jeter dans un bain parfumé. L'odeur était restée tellement de fois imprimée sur elle qu'elle en plissait encore le nez, comme si elle flottait dans la pièce.

_Oh._

Se retenant d'éclater d'un petit rire hystérique – et son esprit n'était plus très loin de l'implosion, vraiment, avec ses petits _j'en étais sûre_ à côté des sempiternels _j'avais raison_ mais néanmoins évincés par le concert de _quel mufle ! _car délurée ou non, Irène était tout de même _nue_ dans son bain – elle parvint à articuler un très charmeur et presque nonchalant :

« Bonsoir, Sherlock. »

Son cœur enivré s'écriait à chaque battement _il est vivant ! _et pourtant son visage demeura figé avec une nonchalance maîtrisée qu'elle adorait porter en sa compagnie; elle ne le chercha pas du regard, sachant parfaitement que même si elle le trouvait voir ses traits au travers du déguisement qu'il portait sans aucun doute serait impossible - et Irène tenait assez égoïstement à revoir son visage sans qu'aucun artifice ridicule ne vienne encombrer les traits d'Holmes - ils commençaient tous à être trop vieux pour ce genre d'idioties, comme l'avait si bien signalé Watson.

« Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de te demander comment tu m'as trouvée », chantonna-t-elle, ravie, en s'allongeant plus confortablement dans la gigantesque baignoire blanche.

De l'eau passa par-dessus le rebord et éclaboussa le marbre.

« C'est pourtant quelque chose que je vous imaginais faire, lui répondit-il - et Irène n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il souriait, peut-être narquoisement.

- Vraiment ? Lança-t-elle en feignant l'innocence. Vous avez une bien mauvaise image de moi, Monsieur Holmes – puis-je prendre la liberté de vous faire changer d'avis ?

Il y eut un petit rire court, puis le bruit grinçant de la fenêtre qui pivotait sur ses gonds pour aller doucement se refermer.

- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez gagné cette possibilité, non.

Curieusement, il semblait bien moins sur ses gardes que d'ordinaire – quoiqu'ici, leur dernière conversation remontât à plusieurs années pour une promesse de rendez-vous dont elle avait raté la date. Holmes avait dû se sentir bien seul à table, mais sachant son échec et le désappointement grandissant qu'elle causait au Professeur, Irène n'avait pas pu retarder davantage son projet de disparaître et la suite des événements lui aura donné raison.

- _Ah_, comprit-elle finalement, ses jolies épaules haussées avec insouciance et son regard délibérément posé sur l'écume de sa baignoire. Ce devait être pendant ce moment où j'étais occupée à mourir –

- Sordide activité, n'est-ce pas ? La coupa la voix d'Holmes, quelque part à sa gauche.

- Vous n'avez pas idée, l'approuva-t-elle avec un sourire.

Puis, arquant un sourcil et exagérant le « Oh » silencieux qui prenait place sur ses lèvres, elle ajouta :

- Oh mais suis-je bête, _bien sûr_ que vous savez.

Peut-être accusait-il le coup en silence – et cela aurait été bien logique, surtout de sa part – ou peut-être était-il ailleurs. Si le sarcasme n'avait plus d'emprise sur Holmes, sa capacité à le manier avait également du dépérir et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Irène souhaitait être mise au courant. Après tout, le faste de leurs discussions résidait en cette capacité narquoise qu'il avait de toujours tenter de jouer sur les mots pour ne pas se faire avoir – ou tenter de ne pas se faire avoir, car réellement, toute la subtilité de leur relation se jouait sur ce mot là.

- Le Professeur ne m'aura pas laissé le choix - comme vous semblez également vous en doutez, lui renvoya-t-il d'une voix sans timbre. Plutôt invasif et ne reculant devant rien, c'était un futur despote qui ne présentait pas plus de cœur que de morale.

Irène nota l'emploi du passé et sentit un poids qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de porter libérer ses épaules.

- Je n'ai jamais remise en cause votre capacité à l'envoyer au tapis, Holmes.

De nouveau un rire bref, puis du silence jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne :

- Eh bien vous auriez du, car il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour que mon corps fût le seul qui passât cette balustrade enneigée, fit-il sombrement.

- N'oubliez pas d'ajouter que Moriarty aura joué d'une façon plus que déloyale; cette partie d'échec qu'il vous a proposée était pipée, contra-t-elle en faisant de petites vaguelettes dans l'eau.

- Et comment pouvez-vous en être tellement sûre, étiez-vous déguisée parmi les invités ?

Irène releva les yeux, intensément joueuse et retrouvant le mordant habituel d'Holmes.

- Dans le champagne, actuellement, contra-t-elle, un peu hautaine, et vous n'allez pas dénier qu'il avait pris la sécurité de quelques coups d'avance.

- Et moi qui croyais vous avoir aperçue dans les rideaux, lui siffla-t-il en ignorant son constat.

- Quelle drôle d'idée ! Qu'y aurais-je fait, si ce n'était tapisserie – non, Holmes, vous savez bien que je préfère briller.

- Et à vous voir vous laver autant on pourrait difficilement dire le contraire; attention à ne pas finir ridée comme une vieille pomme, cela vous irait mal, la taquina-t-il.

- Ah, et comment en sauriez-vous quelque chose, je vous prie ? Aux dernières nouvelles, le bain était loin d'être l'une de vos activités favorites.

- Simple histoire de déduction.

- Vous avez presque l'air modeste; mais mon bon ami, votre réserve ne me dupe absolument pas, se moqua-t-elle ouvertement, riant aux éclats au milieu de la mousse.

- Ciel, Femme, n'êtes-vous donc jamais lasse de parler ?

Oh, comme c'était gentil de sa part d'avancer directement vers le sujet qui fâche.

- Non, jamais, et c'est bien en cela que votre compréhension des dames est limitée, Holmes; d'ailleurs vous et moi savons très bien que votre attirance pour votre propre genre n'est pas à négliger dans cette affaire.

- Ah oui ? Siffla-t-il distraitement, comme si elle l'avait interrompu au milieu d'une quelconque activité plus intéressante que leur discussion.

Probablement occupé à sentir les divers sels de bain et savons entreposés dans les vasques en verre, au vu des sons plutôt caractéristiques qu'Irène entendait – quoique même sans aucun bruit, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à deviner ce qu'il était en train de faire, Holmes étant un garçon qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toucher à tout et n'importe quoi pour le simple plaisir de s'occuper (et afin de leurrer se curiosité, sans doute).

- A moins que l'alchimie ne soit présente qu'avec le bon docteur ? Osa-t-elle supposer en s'accoudant au rebord de la baignoire.

Holmes demeura silencieux, et c'était autant un aveu qu'une dénégation.

- Le temps que vous avez pu passer à tout minutieusement observer doit-il m'inquiéter ? S'enquit-il d'un ton complètement glacé.

- A vous de voir ? Supposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules, jouant les ingénues en sachant qu'Holmes ne s'y laisserait pas prendre.

Un petit éclat de rire amer lui apprit qu'elle avait totalement visé juste – et l'ombre d'un rictus identique avait d'ailleurs du se former sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

- _Ce n'est pas_ – ce ne sont pas les autres, articula-t-il si bas qu'Irène crût un instant l'avoir imaginé.

- C'est juste lui, devina-t-elle dans un murmure, emprisonnant un peu d'eau entre ses mains où la forme distordue de son visage se reflétait.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous Irène n'imaginait pas vouloir une femme, et encore moins trouver quelqu'un, tout sexe confondu, qu'elle désirât au point de franchir tous les interdits (et il n'en restait presque aucun qu'elle n'avait pas déjà transgressé à de multiples reprises, de toute manière), maintenant, en dépit de toutes ses appréhensions passées, un début de compréhension se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses pensées.

- C'est juste lui, souffla-t-elle à l'image d'une fumée blanche qu'elle avait longuement exhalée face à l'un de ses maris, en Amérique.

John Watson, l'homme ordinaire par excellence, avait-elle naïvement cru lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu pour la première fois, sa curiosité réduite à néant par quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un ancien médecin militaire accro au jeu - et à quel point elle avait eu tort de réduire tant de brillance à si peu ! En tout et pour tout, leurs rencontres et entrevues n'avaient été que du silence ou de la courtoisie simple et polie, rien que le fait de tenir une porte, et pour le bon docteur, Irène Adler ne devait jamais être qu'une autre ombre qui connaissait son nom (jusqu'à l'affaire Blackwood où ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter davantage, mais rien qui soit très révélateur).

- Auriez-vous été jusque là si le Professeur ne l'avait pas menacé ? Osa-t-elle demander sans savoir si elle désirait obtenir une réponse.

Honnêtement, elle n'aurait pas su quoi en faire.

La vérité lui sembla soudain tellement évidente et sa question si idiote qu'Irène manquât d'éclater de rire, prête à retirer sa dernière interrogation, comme effrayée par sa propre bêtise, son insouciance qui devenait décidément dangereuse – mais Holmes la coupa, éludant sa question pour une autre comme il avait toujours su si bien le faire.

- Le Christ a déjà tenté le sacrifice, Miss Adler, et regardez ce qui a fini par lui arriver – je ne suis pas certain de souhaiter une telle fin, mais soit, suivons votre raisonnement et – il s'interrompit et reprit, presque dégouté - supposeriez-vous que j'ai été altruiste ?

- Est-ce encore une hypothèse quand les faits sont si formels ? L'imita-t-elle, ses yeux fusant jusqu'aux courbes du plafond.

Deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu, et Holmes allait sans doute se taire et faire l'enfant encore un peu avant de se laisser emporter par tout son brillant savoir sur le Professeur; il essaierait, pauvre garçon, de la convaincre (ou bien était-ce de la persuasion ?) qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir de justicier excentrique, _encore_. Et le pire, c'était peut-être qu'il avait raison mais qu'elle ne le croirait pas; Watson était la seule raison dont Holmes avait jamais eu besoin, dans toute cette affaire qu'il l'avait conduit à sauter depuis la terrasse jusque dans les chutes glacées de Reichenbach, étroitement enlacé avec sa Némésis.

Irène prit la tirade en chemin, peut-être en plein milieu mais visiblement vers la fin; et elle avait envie de noyer le détective ressuscité dans son bain jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne toute l'idiotie de son raisonnement. _Incapable d'avouer qu'il tient à moi, à lui_, c'était digne du gamin capricieux que Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais cessé d'être.

- … Hélas en me débattant je n'ai fait qu'aggraver les choses; et Moriarty n'avait plus qu'à prendre tous mes pions un par un en faisant preuve d'une minutie absolument géniale… Bien que son succès soit apparemment plus limité que je ne l'avais cru, ajouta-t-il.

Elle sentit son regard se fixer sur elle, la brûler comme s'il était en colère, déçu et profondément atterré de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de ses projets, et Irène était profondément persuadée que s'ils avaient été face à face en ce moment même les yeux d'Holmes crieraient une sempiternelle question qu'aucune réponse n'apaiserait – _Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi ?_

De tous il était loin d'être le mieux placé pour se permettre une telle réflexion, mais elle n'en dit rien; tout deux avaient eu leurs raisons à l'époque et le passé était trop loin derrière eux pour qu'ils espèrent encore pouvoir le changer.

- Lorsque j'eus enfin la force de vous laisser partir, je me suis juré que plus jamais ça n'arriverait, lui confessa-t-il d'une voix si basse que ses mots semblèrent s'emmêler et perdre de leur sens, l'aveu se perdant dans les odeurs de tabac. Que je ne referais plus cette erreur, ajouta-t-il plus haut, mais ni l'une ni l'autre de ses phrases ne suscita une réponse, comme si la femme à qui il s'adressait tenait désormais plus de l'inanimé que de l'être humain.

- Diable, Irène, vous auriez _pu_ –

Et il s'interrompit d'un tout coup et la regarda souffler pensivement les quelques bulles qui s'étaient perchées sur ses doigts, ses lèvres encore rouges du maquillage et les pointes de fard rose sur ses pommettes donnant à son visage l'air crayeux de celui d'une poupée.

- Je crois que vous venez de comprendre _exactement_ où se situe mon point de vue, Holmes, lui signala-t-elle sans bouger rien d'autre que sa bouche (et elle devinait à son silence prolongé qu'il était _toujours_ fasciné par cette étrange habileté qu'elle avait développée uniquement dans le but de le perturber – généralement, il cessait immédiatement toute discussion et son regard se fixait irrémédiablement sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il secoue la tête et ne revienne à ses pensées précédentes).

- Votre esprit est tellement tordu que je ne sais pas si je dois encore m'en étonner ou bien aller vous dénoncer à Lestrade, s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute avec l'ombre d'une petite menace dans son ton.

Irène ne put qu'hausser un sourcil, car même si son égo lui fera pour toujours prétendre le contraire, Holmes ne lui nuirait jamais sciemment (d'ailleurs à un moment ou à un autre, il finirait bien par remarquer que ses preuves n'en étaient absolument pas. Un tas d'assomptions personnelles et une vague histoire de « signature » totalement absurde, voilà qui serait bien maigre face à un tribunal).

- Je ne vous retiens pas, s'amusa-t-elle en agitant son poignet dans un simili de salut.

Décontenancé sans doute, il dut hausser un sourcil et Irène sentit peu à peu l'odeur âcre du tabac se faire de plus en plus en forte à mesure qu'Holmes s'approchait d'elle, la barbe rugueuse de sa joue frottant contre sa peau.

- Ne lui dites _rien_ - et il y avait dans sa voix toute une nuance de menaces auxquelles Irène ne souhaitait même pas songer.

- Moi, vous contredire ? Oserais-je un jour, éluda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Vous voilà devenue bien joueuse, Miss Adler, souffla-t-il contre sa tempe.

Elle éclata d'un bref rire ironique qui l'éloigna de son épaule, puis lui répondit, taquine :

- Vous de même, Mr Holmes, car votre présence informelle suit tout juste ma lecture de votre lettre – vous seriez-vous laissé aller à l'espionnage ?

- Moi, employer des techniques si – il fit une pause pour chercher un mot à sa convenance – _barbares_ ?

- Il est vrai que le travestissement est l'un de vos talents les plus proéminents, lui concéda-t-elle.

- Tout comme le mensonge est le vôtre », l'attaqua-t-il, acide, et ses paroles avaient ce quelque chose de final qui firent sentir à Irène que leur conversation s'arrêterait probablement ici, et peu importait sa réponse.

Hésitant un instant à répondre, elle resta immobile – comme un acrobate attendant le bon moment pour sauter, mais il y eu un courant d'air – et elle était de nouveau seule dans son bain.

« Retour à l'envoyeur, Sherlock », chuchota-t-elle à la pièce vide.


	3. There are no women like me

Un infini merci pour vos reviews, encouragements et suivis/favoris ! La suite de cette partie-ci mettra moins de temps à vous parvenir, je pense ^^

Worros (je te réponds là comme ça je suis sûre que tu verras) : Oui, dense, c'est le mot qui convient x) Mais je sais pas, avec ce fandom j'arrive vraiment vraiment pas à me satisfaire de courtes discussions et descriptions, il m'en faut une bonne quantité avant de dire "là, c'est bon, c'est là que je coupe". Preuve en est, cette fic était pensée comme un One-shot à la base... En tout cas un grand merci pour ton passage, et à bientôt effectivement ;)

En espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**ii.**

And I am a writer, writer of fictions  
I am the heart that you call home  
And I've written pages upon pages  
Trying to rid you from my bones

– The Decemberists, _The Engine Driver_

* * *

Il avait fallu à Irène une longue semaine la séparant de sa rencontre avec Holmes pour finalement terminer d'ouvrir les fenêtres de sa chambre et des divers couloirs y menant. Les journées passant et son sentiment de sécurité grandissant, l'assurance de ne plus être assassinée à la moindre sortie laissa ses pensées graviter sous des latitudes moins hostiles – car assurément, si Sebastian Moran était enfermé à la prison de la Santé, à Paris, il y avait peu de chance qu'il en sortît et encore moins qu'on l'y laissât vivre avec un grand confort.

Irène resserra le châle autour de ses pôles, couvrant un frisson à mesure qu'elle approchait d'une fenêtre découverte et même légèrement entrouverte –

« Je n'ai rien à craindre, rien à craindre », se répéta-t-elle en marchant encore, s'efforçant de traverser le couloir un pas après l'autre. « Holmes s'en est occupé. Pas de peur à avoir. »

Le Professeur n'était plus qu'une ombre produite en coulisse par des mains infiniment plus maladroites qu'il ne l'était – en toute objectivité, _personne_, pas même Moran lui-même, n'aurait pu nier que l'empire industriel et financier de Moriarty arrivait en bout de course. Son empire finalement consumé jusqu'à la dernière pièce par l'ingéniosité d'Holmes et les moyens plutôt larges à la disposition de son frère; à compter de cet instant, se reconstruire une autre toile de cette ampleur prendrait trop d'années pour quelqu'un d'aussi colérique et sanguin que le Professeur – quelque part, sa mort épargnait à tout le monde le souci de biens des années d'incertitude et de peur.

Irène n'en avait évidemment pas su grand-chose, recluse comme elle l'avait été au fin fond de l'Inde; ajoutons à cela le fait que le Professeur n'ait jamais été suffisamment idiot pour laisser son nom patauger avec celui de grands industriels reconvertis en futurs guerriers. Elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs à peine que la traque ait duré si longtemps, qu'il ait fallu des années pour finalement mettre à terre les restes du Professeur – il n'était pas réputé pour s'encombrer de gens inutiles, et elle-même en avait fait l'amère expérience par le passé.

La clarté d'un début de journée plutôt ensoleillée traversait le verre net et sans tâche de la fenêtre.

Irène songea distraitement au petit-déjeuner, à sa dame de chambre lui annonçant platement qu'elle devait se rendre sur la terrasse et profiter du beau temps, aux attentions écrasantes et de plus en plus nombreuses d'Anna Prescott dont le projet semblait de l'étouffer avec son inquiétude – d'où d'ailleurs cette splendide décision de prendre toutes leurs collations et déjeuners à l'extérieur de Prescott Manor, et peu importait que les matins soient encore frais et les soirées encore trop ombragées pour ce genre d'extravagances.

Découvrant avec un soulagement certain qu'elle petit-déjeunerait seule, Irène s'installa confortablement, les domestiques s'occupant déjà de lui apporter fruits, toasts, confitures en tout genres – Anna semblait prendre un grand plaisir à choisir ses repas et demandait des comptes aux domestiques (et sans doute aux cuisiniers) sur ce qu'elle mangeait, et probablement aussi sur l'état de ses assiettes, s'empressant de venir lui faire la leçon si d'aventure Miss Adler en laissait trop à son goût – ce à quoi, le plus souvent, Irène essayait de répondre par le sourire.

Les jours paraissaient de plus en plus longs ici, et l'envie de s'en aller voir d'autres horizons la tiraillait déjà (quoiqu'abandonner le confort d'un refuge aussi providentiel que celui-ci lui posa sérieusement question, et ce même si Sebastian Moran était emprisonné en France). Elle pourrait tout aussi bien lire pour occuper ses pensées, mais n'était pas certaine de trouver beaucoup d'ouvrages à sa convenance dans la bibliothèque privée de Miss Prescott, laquelle semblait particulièrement affectionner les ouvrages les plus sombres de leur siècle – sans parler des nouvelles du docteur Watson qui y occupaient une place privilégiée. Car, _non_, cette monstruosité qu'elle surnommait _Reichenbach_ n'avait pas été l'unique écrit de John Watson, et resserrés les uns contre les autres il y avait sur les étagères tout un petit groupe d'ouvrages portant son nom sur leurs reliures, qui lui avaient semblées être à première vue faites de cuir, sombre, peut-être rouge foncé ou bien totalement noir; l'obscurité avait rendu les couleurs difficiles à décrire. Irène avait pourtant plissé les yeux mais la vue simple du nom et des différents titres la convainquit que ce n'étaient pas six copies qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas non plus de revues médicales – non, cette horreur avait eu une _descendance_.

Ou plutôt une ascendance à en juger par les titres et l'ordre anarchique de rangement qui avait soudain pris sens lorsqu'Irène avait ouvert le premier livre de la rangée; quelque chose sur leurs premières aventures et en feuilletant rapidement les pages de ses doigts tremblants elle y avait découvert des mentions vagues d'affaires et d'extravagances si typiquement _Holmes _que personne d'autre que Watson n'aurait pu les retranscrire avant autant d'exactitude. Les détails avaient presque l'air d'être d'anciens meubles entreposés dans une vitrine, ainsi imprimés sur le papier à la vue de tous – Irène ne déniait pas à John Watson une possibilité de deuil comme une autre et trouvait l'exercice difficile; écrire, c'était à ses yeux une tâche des centaines de fois trop complexe pour son style, qu'elle trouvait trop pauvre pour convenir à autre chose que la rédaction de correspondances strictement privées. Les mots écrits avaient un attrait certain sans néanmoins posséder celui des termes parlés, après tout. Mais là n'était pas la question – sa rencontre avec la collection l'avait convaincue de ne pas remettre un pied dans la bibliothèque, car Irène se savait capable d'en ouvrir un ou deux afin de lire, lire, et tous les finir, comme si la visite de cet homme hanté de l'autre jour n'avait pas été suffisamment brutale.

Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis. Oh, elle blâmait évidemment Anna et ses élans enfantins pour tout le mal que cette visite avait pu causer par la suite – elle n'avait pas prévu que leur rencontre fut si – _létale_.

« C'est un genre de chose auquel je vais devoir visiblement m'habituer, souffla-t-elle avec un air ennuyé face aux plateaux remplis. « Watson me fera peut-être grâce d'une visite de contrôle, qui sait ? », Ajouta-t-elle à la confiture sans trop croire à une telle chance.

Le visage fatigué du docteur et ses cernes se dessinaient toujours aussi nettement dans son esprit – tout était encore trop proche, et les tremblements qu'elle avait en y repensant convainquirent Irène qu'il était trop tôt pour oser une quelconque visite à Cavendish Place. Oh bien sûr tout cela n'était que de pathétiques excuses pour ne pas agir – des raisons plutôt pitoyables, d'ailleurs, quand on connaissait ses standards habituels – mais quel moment aurait été le plus approprié pour une entrevue, surtout si elle se faisait dans les conditions qu'étaient les leurs, une vivante parmi les morts face à un docteur encore endeuillé par son veuvage ?

Qui plus est en considérant quel genre de passé et de personne ils avaient en commun ?

Oh, et s'il n'y avait eu que Watson dans ses pensées peut-être aurait-elle déjà au moins essayé de mettre les pieds dans le charmant quartier où se situait Cavendish Place (bien que cela demeurât très hypothétique) – car outre le bon docteur et son air fantomatique, il y avait eu cette manie étrange de sa part dont elle ne s'était pas spontanément expliqué la raison, avant qu'elle ne lui rebondisse à la figure comme une évidence trop longtemps ignorée – Irène s'était en effet trouvée de trop nombreuses fois à prendre des bains de plus en plus longuets dans l'attente d'une hypothétique visite d'Holmes. Il n'y aurait peut-être rien de plus à dire, mais c'était une réalité dont elle ne parvenait pas encore à se convaincre – non, quoiqu'il ait encore à tenter, son égo démesuré le pousserait probablement à venir vers elle histoire de lui souffler les prémices de son prochain projet. Elle-même devrait d'ailleurs s'atteler à quelque chose afin de ne pas tomber dans l'ennui – mais que pourrait-elle donc faire ? La broderie et ce genre d'occupations typiquement féminines la laisseraient pour toujours de marbre, et elle n'était pas suffisamment patiente ou douée pour ce genre de travaux (bien qu'Irène se targuât d'être une personne méticuleuse et douée de ses mains). Non, vraiment – faire des dessins sur du tissu aurait probablement l'effet inverse et la mettrait sur les nerfs plus qu'autre chose.

S'inviter quelques heures dans les quartiers chics de Londres suffirait peut-être à lui donner des idées, maintenant qu'elle y pensait – et ce fut précisément ce qui se passât, bien que l'occupation se présenta à elle sous forme d'offre d'emploi, ce qui, au premier abord, paraissait infiniment plus laborieux que les mondanités auxquelles Irène était habituée et bien moins intéressant que ses petites aventures hors du domaine du légal. Mais elle devait avouer que tutrice de Miss Lucy Jane Watson, cela avait du style.

Holmes la tuerait sans doute.

Non, Holmes applaudirait en silence, elle le lui ferait remarquer, puis finalement après de longues négociations incluant du chantage et très possiblement des menaces, ils finiraient par s'accorder réciproquement le bénéfice du doute – rien qui sorte réellement de l'ordinaire les concernant, songea Irène en haussant les épaules. De plus, et outre le fait que cela agace Holmes, Miss Adler ne disait jamais non à challenge, et celui-là s'avérait suffisamment intéressant pour qu'elle s'y essayât – elle avait d'ailleurs le sentiment qu'une fois Lucy dans ses petits papiers, le père n'en serait que plus facile à convaincre.

Non, vraiment, Holmes les tuerait, elle et son petit sourire satisfait – mais le bénéfice valait bien ce petit risque, car après tout, n'avait-elle pas survécu à James Moriarty ?

* * *

Il lui fallut trois semaines, près d'une dizaine de discussions désagréables et pas moins de quatre promesses arrachées à contrecœur pour que Watson daigne accepter sa proposition – éduquer sa fille, et de fait, gagner un droit d'accès exclusif à Cavendish Place ainsi qu'à tous ses fantômes.

_Charmant._

Etrangement, l'une de leurs premières discussions n'avait absolument pas été en rapport avec le poste qu'elle tenait à occuper, ils n'avaient même d'ailleurs fait qu'effleurer le sujet sans totalement y toucher – et Irène soupçonnait que ce n'était pas tant son passé de criminelle qui poussait Watson à autant de prudence, mais clairement sa personnalité et le fait qu'elle ait pu mentir et cacher si longtemps sa survie à quelqu'un comme Moriarty. Et en effet, elle-même n'aurait prêté que peu d'attention aux demandes de quelqu'un capable de mentir de façon si éhontée à un homme du calibre du Professeur. Qui était-il pour faire la différence entre un mensonge et la réalité, lui, vétéran et veuf, médecin solitaire dans cette maison vide ?

« Je m'étonne toujours que vous soyez – que vous soyez _là_ », lui avait-il avoué à un moment, et Irène revoyait la scène se jouer avec une précision proche de l'impossible, la façon dont ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et le pli agacé qu'avait pris sa bouche.

L'idée de tromper la mort, voilà quelque chose qu'un homme honnête comme lui n'aurait jamais pu mettre en œuvre tandis que des personnages moins scrupuleux comme Holmes ou elle-même n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde – mais il y avait aussi, plus profondément dissimulée mais bien présente, l'angoisse que le Professeur soit encore en vie. Son corps n'ayant pas été retrouvé, même encore aujourd'hui, aucune certitude n'était acquise bien que le retour d'Holmes prouvât formellement le contraire (il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de réapparaître si Moriarty pouvait avoir survécu, c'était là l'une des règles de prudence élémentaire qu'il avait du se fixer lors du début de sa campagne destructrice). De fait, Irène espérait sincèrement que son propre retour provoqua le même genre de réaction chez le docteur, lequel se demanderait alors _pourquoi revenir si le danger était encore présent ?_ Assurément, Sherlock ne prendrait pas le risque de les mettre en danger – Diable, n'était-ce pas là la raison même de sa chute ? Bien sûr, l'idée qu'elle (ou il) fasse erreur n'était évidemment pas impossible et loin d'être improbable, néanmoins Irène avait décidé de faire confiance à Holmes et quoiqu'il arrive – dans l'hypothèse où le Professeur serait encore en vie – elle _essaierait_ de ne pas l'en tenir pour responsable. Watson serait sans doute une toute autre histoire…

Presque deux mois étaient passés depuis la sépulture de Mrs Watson et plus d'un depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Holmes, et Irène devait avouer qu'en ce cours laps de temps le docteur avait tout de même fini par se livrer quelque peu, même a minima, car comme elle l'avait signalé à John lorsque celui-ci s'était finalement décidé à accepter sa présence auprès de Lucy, c'était toujours une bonne chose de savoir que son employeur n'essaierait pas de l'empoisonner au moindre signe d'« échec ». Convaincre Anna que tout allait bien avait néanmoins été plus difficile – la persuader que travailler était une bonne chose, encore plus. Miss Prescott comprendrait peut-être en grandissant l'intérêt du travail mais n'irait sans doute jamais se salir les mains elle-même, et bien que cela soit quelque chose qu'Irène appréciait également, elle préférait cent fois occuper le poste de semi-gouvernante de Miss Watson plutôt que de jouer les oisives dans les jardins de Prescott Manor.

« Je peux subvenir à vos besoins », avait insisté Anna comme s'il s'agissait là d'une affaire d'argent. _Je peux, je peux, je peux_, l'aurait imitée Irène avec agacement. La jeune femme coincée là souhaitait simplement un peu de compagnie et n'avait pas d'autre moyen de l'exprimer qu'en utilisant les ressources gargantuesques de son père – car après tout, Irène Adler n'était le jouet de personne et encore moins d'une petite princesse encore bien naïve.

De plus, elle ne percevait absolument aucun salaire de la part du docteur.

« Ne devrions-nous pas brosser votre crinière, Miss ? »

Irène ne savait honnêtement pas à quoi s'attendre lorsque Watson lui avait finalement accordé la place qu'elle réclamait – oh d'ailleurs, n'oublions pas qu'elle n'était encore qu'_à l'essai_ – peut-être à une enfant presque totalement muette qui la regarderait de ses grands yeux bleus avec la froideur des poupées de porcelaine qui vivaient jadis dans sa chambre de petite fille.

« Oui, d'accord. »

Elle n'était pas encore très grande, marchait avec des jolis souliers cirés et portait ces grandes robes blanches et bleues ou parfois vertes, mais jamais sombres, que portaient la plupart des enfants à leur époque; il y avait même un pantalon et des vêtements moins salissants dans son armoire, une autre robe de ce brun riche qu'a la terre et une autre paire de chaussures.

Peu de jouets encombraient la chambre, simplement une peluche de chat visiblement cousue à la main et quelques poupées sagement assises sur une étagère en hauteur à prendre la poussière. Leurs longues boucles brunes rappelèrent à Irène l'une de celle qui trônait dans sa chambre, sa préférée; à leur époque on utilisait encore les cheveux des petites filles pour faire ceux de leur précieuse poupée, mais Lucy ne semblait pas encore en posséder une de ce genre là. Quelques livres remplis d'images étaient posés au pied de son lit, sur sa table de chevet ou sur le petit bureau disposé juste en dessous du niveau de la fenêtre, suffisamment haut pour voir au travers sans toutefois que Lucy ne puisse ouvrir la fenêtre et faire une chute malheureuse. Un tapis rond et pelucheux occupait tout le centre de la pièce et c'était bien souvent là que la petite Miss Watson s'installait pour faire sa lecture de la journée, jouer ou encore discuter avec Irène qui entrait volontiers dans son jeu et s'installait sur le tapis à son tour, en face d'elle.

Lucy était finalement comme toutes les enfants de son âge, d'une grande timidité au premier abord puis finalement ouverte et souriante dès lors qu'elles discutaient de ses sujets de conversation favoris. Derechef, comme la plupart des enfants, Miss Watson posait de nombreuses questions et son anglais était encore approximatif et elle manquait bien souvent de mots pour exprimer correctement ses pensées, néanmoins son innocence et sa volonté de bien faire la rendaient tout simplement adorable.

Elle était installée sur la chaise de son bureau et attendait patiemment d'être coiffée, ses longues mèches blondes rejetées derrière ses épaules à la hâte.

« Vous croyez qu'il va faire joli ? Demanda-t-elle en laissant son regard s'échapper par la fenêtre.

- Sans doute, il faisait déjà soleil lorsque je suis arrivée ce matin, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux – mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes à Londres, Miss, n'espérez pas trop vite, la taquina Irène en démêlant ses cheveux blonds.

Lucy pouffa de rire, agitant ses pieds nus dans le vide.

- On pourra aller dehors ?

- Demandez à votre père à midi, proposa-t-elle.

L'une des quatre promesses était bien celle-ci : tout, absolument tout devait passer par John Watson concernant sa fille, et si le veuf avait paru inquiet au départ le sourire et les rires de sa fille avaient probablement suffi à annihiler ses dernières hésitations.

Lucy hocha vivement la tête.

- Doucement, doucement, vous ne voudriez pas que je vous tire les cheveux quand même ?

- Non non », répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Il y avait sa peluche de chat sur ses genoux et elle en agitait les membres décousus en fredonnant une chanson qu'Irène ne reconnut pas.

En toute franchise, elle s'était attendue à beaucoup plus de réserve. Quelque chose comme un silence trop mature, un regard un peu vide et bien moins de sourire que ce dont elle était gratifiée chaque matin. Irène venait en effet dès huit heures, heure à laquelle Watson partait exercer à la clinique dans laquelle il opérait de temps à autre lorsqu'il ne prenait pas de consultation directement dans son cabinet; Irène se chargeait ainsi de garder Lucy et de lui apprendre quelques bases élémentaires de savoir-vivre – bien qu'il ne lui restât plus grand-chose à inculquer, la fillette sachant déjà se tenir à table, parler et agir d'une façon plus que polie avec des étrangers et ses proches.

Cependant, s'il y avait une chose à ne jamais évoquer dans cette maison, c'était la défunte qui hantait encore les murs. Lucy n'avait aucun cliché de sa mère dans sa chambre, à peine une de son père, et le reste des cadres de la maison étaient soient vides, soient totalement absents des murs. Quelques dessins de Lucy étaient affichés dans sa chambre, mais demeuraient le plus souvent rangés dans le premier tiroir de son bureau.

« Lucy ?

- Oui ?

Irène hésita sincèrement à demander, les mots encore lourds sur sa langue et elle-même sachant déjà que la réponse ne serait qu'un flou obscur de souvenirs tous mélangés les uns aux autres, car la mémoire d'un enfant n'était pas encore aussi exacte que celle d'un adulte (et quand bien même, bon nombre d'adultes n'étaient pas très doués dans ce domaine).

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ta mère ?

Les convenances auraient voulu qu'elles se vouvoient, pour ne pas perturber Lucy, pour ne pas être trop familière car son rôle n'était assurément pas de remplacer un proche mais d'éduquer la fillette dont elle avait la garde – Irène songea avec fatalisme qu'elle n'était pas le genre de personne à suivre des règles aussi stupides et qu'il n'y avait aucune promesse la rattachant à ce secret que Watson semblait cultiver.

Et derechef, elle se demanda _a-t-on seulement expliqué à cette enfant ce qui s'est passé ?_

Lucy qui s'était tourné à demi vers elle se réinstalla correctement, bien droite sur sa chaise, ses petites mains perdues dans le tissu fatigué de sa peluche; deux boutons cousus sur le visage servaient d'yeux et rouillaient un peu sur les bords, même le fil semblait prêt à lâcher – repriser l'animal ne serait pas du luxe.

« 'Sais pas », répondit Miss Watson d'une toute petite voix.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu et elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, laissant Irène totalement persuadée d'avoir causé un désastre – elle s'attendait déjà à des larmes et des cris, à Watson la mettant dehors pour son attitude déplacée et ses questions dignes d'une fouineuse; mais il n'y eut rien de tout cela, juste un sourire trop éclatant pour être honnête et la voix de Lucy lui demandant de continuer à la coiffer.

« Je suis désolée », souffla-t-elle aux longues mèches blondes entre ses doigts.

* * *

« Nous étions à bord du ferry pour la France », commença le docteur avec un vague air de nostalgie - le plus frappant restait ses yeux, perdus sur la scène comme s'il y était encore.

C'était une de ces journées où tout le monde semblait infiniment plus morose que d'habitude.

Irène restait de temps à autre en compagnie de John lorsque les soirées arrivaient trop tôt, ou bien simplement lorsque l'un comme l'autre ils se sentaient d'humeur à discuter – Lucy était déjà bordée, à lire tranquillement dans sa chambre bien qu'il soit encore tôt et que le jour ne commence qu'à peine à tomber au dehors, tandis qu'Irène était installée en compagnie de Watson dans le salon, tout deux assis pensivement face à la cheminée.

Il y avait bien plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Holmes, et la meilleure chose dont Watson pouvait décider de parler était justement lui, lorsqu'elle était la complice inconfortable d'une mascarade la posant en coupable au moins autant qu'Holmes.

« J'ai trouvé un mouchoir avec vos initiales dans sa malle, et sans aucune explication il me l'aura pris gentiment des mains pour aller se tenir un peu plus à l'arrière du bateau. Là, il est resté immobile et n'a rien ajouté; ses yeux se sont clos et il a porté votre mouchoir à son visage pour sentir une dernière fois votre odeur, avec l'air de se promettre quelque chose - et je ne sais pas, peut-être que je m'imagine des choses », acheva John avec cette amertume coutumière que prenait sa voix lorsqu'il évoquait son _défunt_ ami.

_Lorsque j'eus finalement la force de vous laisser partir_, avait dit Holmes en utilisant _exactement_ la même formule, _je me suis juré que plus jamais ça n'arriverait._

Irène hocha profondément la tête, et son esprit décida soudain de se mettre à chercher ce qui pourrait encore soustraire John Watson à Sherlock Holmes, sans rien trouver d'autre qu'elle; car ce coup-ci, effectivement, le sacrifice du détective aux chutes de Reichenbach était en partie de son fait. Il n'avait probablement jamais pensé que cet événement-là puisse se produire, jusqu'au jour fatidique où, _oui_, c'était finalement arrivé (quoique pas avec la finitude habituelle qu'on réservait aux disparus, mais aucun d'eux n'était censé le savoir jusqu'à aujourd'hui). Irène Adler était morte, et Holmes avait pris la nouvelle de plein fouet, avec la surprise et le dépourvu de quelqu'un qui ne pensait même pas cela _possible_, et elle s'imaginait parfaitement le flou avec lequel il avait dû faire des valises, prévenir son frère Mycroft et finalement se faufiler dans le train pour Brighton, à la poursuite des Watson dont les vies étaient en jeu par sa faute.

Et pour ne pas ressentir la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là, le regret qui venait avec sa propre naïveté face à Moriarty, l'effroi d'être soudain coupé de ce qui avait été une constante sûre, fiable, toujours présente de son monde, Holmes n'avait probablement pas réfléchi et prêt à tout avait ceinturé le Professeur puis les avait fait basculer par-dessus la balustrade – et bien qu'Irène n'y ait pas été, le discours détaillé du livre de John et ses traits encore tourmentés par la scène qui s'était joué sous ses yeux l'espace d'à peine une seconde des années auparavant n'en rendaient l'idée qu'encore plus réelle, marquée au fer rouge derrière les paupières closes de Miss Adler qui ne savait pas quoi en faire.

_C'est à cause de moi_, statua-t-elle posément sans en souffler un seul mot. _Il s'est jeté dans ces chutes en Suisse pour sauver Watson de la manière dont il n'a pas pu me sauver _moi_._ Et Irène s'en serait sentie sincèrement flattée si le résultat n'avait pas été celui qu'il était aujourd'hui : le docteur devenu veuf, solitaire et désillusionné tandis que l'autre parti, pessimiste, hésitant et tout aussi isolé avait décidé de rester dans l'ombre, en silence. De nouveau, le fait que sa responsabilité soit majeure dans ce qui était un fiasco sentimental _total _la rendit tremblante et mal à l'aise – elle n'avait jamais voulu ça, ne l'avait même pas souhaité (ou peut-être un tout petit peu, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'Holmes l'abandonnait au profit de son amitié insistante pour un homme fiancé, mais ça n'avait jamais duré que quelques jours et sûrement pas jusqu'au point où elle leur souhaitait à l'un comme à l'autre de mourir seul), et pour finir, Irène Adler détestait, comme tout hors-la-loi qui se respecte, être la proie de la culpabilité. Vraiment, il n'y avait rien de pire – ça commençait comme ça et dans trois mois elle finirait bénévole dans une laverie, à se salir les mains sur les vêtements charbonneux d'ouvriers mal payés.

« Voilà donc où est passé ce mouchoir, s'amusa-t-elle d'un ton badin, volontairement légère car il ne lui restait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire face au désarroi d'un Watson qu'elle avait toujours connu infiniment plus lumineux par le passé.

Il éclata d'un rire forcé, comme prêt à fondre en larmes, et la culpabilité resserra ses griffes autour des tripes d'Irène qui l'en chassa de son mieux – c'était agaçant à la fin, n'y avait-il rien qu'elle puisse faire pour que cela cesse ?

- Il vous aimait, lui confessa Watson, sa gorge nouée.

Irène respectait profondément cet homme qui avait su faire avec Holmes et ses facéties pendant tant d'années; néanmoins, toute personne, aussi exceptionnelle soit-elle, avait ses limites, et la perte d'êtres chers à son cœur dans un laps de temps si court était probablement le signe que c'était ici que John Watson dessinait la ligne entre le _supportable_ et le _trop dur_.

- Il vous aimait plus encore, lui dit-elle, se voulant rassurante et se trouvant horriblement gauche et maladroite dans l'exercice.

La maléfique censure de l'étiquette la poussa à taire ses pensées; il était inconvenant que deux hommes s'apprécièrent au-delà des limites saines de l'amitié, mais de nouveau, qu'avait fait Holmes pour répondre au besoin désespérant que la société avait – et possédait encore – de modeler les esprits des individus? L'attraction manifeste qu'ils exerçaient l'un sur l'autre était plus que visible, amour engagé ou non; Moriarty l'avait bien remarqué et n'avait pas hésité une seconde à tirer sur cette corde-ci pour forcer Holmes à entrer dans son jeu.

Irène se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de prononcer ses pensées à voix haute – ce n'était certainement pas le moment, à fortiori lorsque le docteur pensait Holmes mort.

- Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de Lucy le temps que vous vous sentiez davantage en état, docteur ? Se proposa-t-elle à la place.

Les mots étaient bien plus simples à dire qu'une élusive supposition défiant les lois de la morale.

Holmes l'avait peut-être aimé, mais Watson ne renvoyait sans doute pas de tels sentiments, ou d'une intensité différente, correspondant si peu à ce que le premier aurait voulu qu'Irène se sentit soudain douée d'une compréhension sans bornes pour la situation du détective. A quoi bon demeurer un poids mort pour un mariage qui fût des plus heureux, lorsqu'il ne vous reste qu'une maison vide, un cœur brisé ? – mettre à profit sa vie paraît alors être la meilleure des solutions envisageables, mais hélas, s'il n'y avait eu que cela ! Non, il avait fallu qu'elle morte le fabuleux narcissique qu'était Holmes décide de sacrifier sa vie comme s'il devait au docteur sa vie en échange de toutes les bêtises qu'il y avait intégrées, c'était tellement plus _comique_ comme ça, voyons ! Et Irène eut envie de verser des larmes rageuses sur l'idiotie chronique d'Holmes, d'aller lui crier qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile, de le frapper même, de lui répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne _enfin_ que sa vie avait décidément eu plus de valeur que cela aux yeux de tout le monde, mais qu'il n'en avait rien vu, trop obsédé par la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir – l'amour inconditionnel de John Watson.

- Non, non, l'arrêta celui-ci en inspirant profondément.

Irène le regarda se redresser, persuadée de n'avoir pas été aussi hasardeuse qu'elle ne l'avait présumé dans ses hypothèses concernant le tandem du 221B, Baker Street; parce qu'il était bien là, le dernier caprice de Sherlock Holmes, dissimulé et presque oublié, mais encore présent, comme une petite bougie dans la nuit que l'ancien colocataire fasciné n'avait jamais eu la force de laisser s'éteindre, mais pas non plus le courage de voir s'étendre.

- Merci, mais j'ai déjà bien assez abusé de votre temps, s'excusa poliment Watson en lissant des plis imaginaires sur sa veste.

Un coup d'œil au dehors signala à la respectable Miss Adler qu'il était effectivement temps qu'elle prenne congé; la nuit tombait et la petite Miss Anna ferait des gorges chaudes de son escapade si elle tardait trop, ce qui était l'un des inconvénients majeurs à sa stratégie actuelle de dissimulation qui reposait sur une demoiselle de dix-sept ans pas plus mature qu'une fillette qui en aurait douze. La moindre chose parvenait encore à l'étonner et c'était aussi rafraîchissant qu'énervant.

- En effet, et si j'étais moins altruiste et davantage narcissique, je vous en aurais déjà touché deux mots, docteur », le taquina-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Il lui répondit de la même façon, et elle quitta tranquillement Cavendish Place pour Prescott Manor, songeant déjà à ses plans futurs.

Car oui, Irène Adler avait des plans - de biens périlleux plans, qui requerraient tout son savoir-faire et plus encore au vu de ce à quoi elle décidait de s'attaquer – une longue et délicate entreprise, celle de ramener Holmes dans la lumière sans risquer de le fâcher avec Watson. _Hm._ C'était possiblement très intéressé (personne ne veut faire face à la culpabilité, vraiment) et ce serait sans aucun doute affreusement compliqué (rien que l'idée de convaincre Sherlock que tout irait pour le mieux la faisait grimacer), néanmoins, Irène était prête à essayer.

_Foutue obstination_, pesta-t-elle en arrivant à la conclusion qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle pour le faire, et que _Ciel_, ses talents d'entremetteuse risquaient _à peine_ d'être suffisants.

* * *

Un beau dimanche de Juin où Watson ne requerrait pas ses services, Irène s'était réellement attendue à toutes sortes d'extravagances de la part de Miss Prescott – qui aurait enfin l'exclusivité de sa si chère cousine pour une journée entière, _sortez les flûtes en cristal et la belle argenterie_. Cependant, même malgré l'exubérante présence d'Anna, la matinée et le déjeuner passèrent avec la tranquillité paisible dont on affublait toujours les beaux jours de printemps – ensoleillés, calmes et sereins avec seulement le chant de quelques oiseaux entrecoupant le silence des jardins.

C'était presque _trop_ parfait, et Irène savait ce genre de moment propice à tout un panel de surprises aussi variées que d'un intérêt… Profondément discutable. Et pour cause, un homme plutôt rond mais impeccablement habillé était déjà installé à la table dressée au dehors, servit en thé par l'un des domestiques comme si tout cela était d'une normalité aberrante et que Monsieur ici présent venait tous les jours à quatre heures précises depuis des semaines.

_Ce n'est pas Lord Prescott, ni même une personne de ma connaissance_, réfléchit-elle en marchant lentement jusqu'à son imprévu de la journée. Mais, hélas ! Un bon nombre de personnes qu'Irène aurait préféré ignorer la connaissaient et parfois pire, la _recherchaient_ (et ce bien qu'elle n'ait rien à se reprocher, son nom n'apparaissant jamais nulle part – mais il y avait toujours quelques paranoïaques du genre d'Holmes pour amuser ses escapades au commissariat).

« Oh. Il semblerait que l'ont ait omis de me signaler cette visite, siffla-t-elle à son invité.

Cela semblait être la dernière chose à la mode, se glisser chez elle sans invitation. Qui viendrait ensuite, la logeuse des deux premiers intrus ou bien quelqu'un de moins agréable comme ce cher Inspecteur Lestrade ?

- Ah, lui répondit-on simplement d'un ton quelque peu circonspect.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, deux globes bleus plantés au milieu d'un visage rond et rasé de près, aux joues pleines et à la peau bien plus blanche et nette que celle de – _Mycroft Holmes_, comprit-elle soudain en lui offrant un sourire joueur.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, Mr Holmes ?

- Eh bien, commença-t-il lorsqu'elle fût assise, s'épongeant les lèvres de sa serviette, j'ai ouïe dire que vous n'ignorez pas certains développements récents concernant mon frère cadet, poursuivit-il, son ton étrangement affirmatif et interrogatif à la fois, comme s'il laissait volontairement planer un doute sur la question.

Irène ne fut absolument pas crédule et répondit en conséquence :

- Je connais absolument tout à propos de votre frère.

- Et moi donc, approuva-t-il comme s'ils avaient finalement atteint un terrain d'entente.

- Puis-je alors savoir ce qui vous amène ici, s'il ne s'agit pas de Sherlock ?

Mycroft demeura un long moment pensif, sa cuillère levée dans un geste sensée la mener jusqu'à sa bouche mais n'y parvenant pas tout à fait.

- La question n'est pas tant ce qui m'y amène que ce qui _vous_ y amène, très chère. J'ignorais que vous étiez de retour à Londres, et m'étonne encore que vous ne vous soyez pas enfuie à ma vue –

- Dois-je en déduire que vous auriez préféré me voir courir ?

- Oh non, bien sûr que non », répondit-il immédiatement avec ce soupçon d'excuse à peine sincère dans son ton.

Irène acquiesça, sceptique, son thé servit par le domestique qui restait à bonne distance d'eux et de leur discussion, à première vue plutôt aimable – néanmoins, Irène demeurait sur ses gardes; il existait toujours ce petit quelque chose d'horripilant qu'on ne lui disait jamais et qu'elle apprenait (trop souvent) trop tard. Ils s'observèrent un long moment pendant lequel Miss Adler débattît avec elle-même du sujet Sherlock, lequel était effectivement venu lui rendre visite mais dont elle ignorait le reste de l'agenda si d'aventure Mycroft souhaitait rencontrer son cadet (et d'ailleurs, elle ignorait totalement s'ils étaient toujours en contact et ne souhaitait absolument pas se mêler à leurs affaires).

- Ne saurais-je donc pas quels projets vous poussent à rester en ma charmante compagnie, alors ? Insista-t-il avec cette subtilité qui semblait coutumière à tous les Holmes.

- Mon thé ?

- Les morts hantant les rues de Londres ? Osa Mycroft.

- Vraiment, les morts hanteraient les rues de Londres ? S'étonna-t-elle. _De nouveau ? _L'affaire Blackwood n'aura donc pas suffi, d'autres auront à leur tour suivi son exemple et fracassé les vieilles pierres du caveau familial ? Voilà qui n'est pas commun, commenta-t-elle avec le sourire facétieux d'une personne qui en sait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'en dit.

Mycroft répondit par un petit _hm_ sceptique, le nez presque dans sa tasse, probablement à en sentir les arômes. En voilà un moins prudent que l'autre, même si cette fois-ci il n'y avait rien d'autre à craindre que sa langue et les quelques secrets dont elle avait eu vent lors de son précédent passage dans la capitale britannique – le Holmes qui travaillait au gouvernement, _Mycroft_, oh, celui-là était fondamentalement un épine dans son pied à chaque scandale qu'elle menaçait d'y faire éclater.

- J'ose espérer que votre présence en ces murs n'est aucunement liée à cette manifestation magique, siffla-t-il d'un air soudain accusateur.

- Des coïncidences que tout cela, s'amusa Irène avec ce ton moqueur qu'elle prenait toujours. Mon projet est peut-être de marier l'un de vos morts à un vivant, mais cela ne me rend en aucun cas coupable de sorcellerie…

- Marier mort et vivant; voilà une entreprise qui vous ressemble bien, si j'ose dire, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

Ses doigts gantés prirent délicatement un sucre qu'il laissa choir dans son thé, puis Mycroft Holmes souffla ce qui devait être sa conclusion quant à l'affaire dont Irène s'était saisie tout en remuant le liquide avec sa cuillère.

- L'impossible attire toujours des femmes comme vous, Miss Adler.

- Il n'y aucune autre femme comme moi, renvoya-t-elle avec une certaine fierté.

Il leva sa cuillère après l'avoir bruyamment égouttée sur le bord de sa tasse, et la pointant vers son interlocutrice ajouta d'un ton presque approbateur :

- Exactement.

Irène lui sourit et ils prirent le temps d'une gorgée avant que Mycroft n'ajoute, comme pressé :

- Aussi conseillerais-je à votre singularité d'aller loger ailleurs pour tout le reste de son jour dans notre belle capitale, lui suggéra-t-il en se faisant resservir.

- Qu'entends-je, des menaces ? Vous voilà bien audacieux, s'amusa Irène en s'accoudant à la table.

- Hm, vous aimeriez, répondit Mycroft essayant d'y mettre un soupçon de charme.

- _Vous_ aimeriez, contra-t-elle en battant des cils.

Mais quoique Mycroft puisse ajouter, le message était on ne peut plus clair – _partez en cet instant, avant qu'il ne soit plus possible d'ignorer votre présence dans cette maison. _

- Je prendrais la liberté de quelques arrangements concernant votre – affaire, conclut-il en vidant sa tasse puis en se saisissant de sa cane.

- Faites, faites, le lui accorda Irène en songeant qu'il n'y aurait rien de simple, même pour quelqu'un comme Mycroft Holmes.

- Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous, Miss Adler, la salua-t-il en exécutant l'une de ces petites courbettes d'un autre âge que plus personne n'effectuait à leur époque.

- Un plaisir », fit-elle écho tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Prescott Manor n'était donc plus un lieu sûr – _bon à savoir_.

* * *

« Vous pourriez aller à Baker Street, lui proposa-t-il avec ce ton désintéressé qu'il prenait parfois en se curant les ongles.

- Hm, approuva Irène, pensive. Cela serait en effet magistral, une personnalité disparue finalement de retour à Londres pour se cacher dans l'ancien antre du détective le plus célèbre de la ville…

Holmes ne releva pas la légère pointe d'ironie et poursuivit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

C'était le mercredi suivant la visite de Mycroft, et un de ces jours où John avait simplement besoin d'être en compagnie de Lucy, de marcher, de parler, d'être présent – _un père_, et Irène aurait apprécié que le sien fasse preuve de ce genre d'attentions envers elle.

- Mon frère Mycroft a continué à payer le loyer de l'appartement et j'ai ouïe dire que Mrs Hudson fait encore le ménage dans mes affaires –

- Les choses que cette femme a du voir, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton choqué, le coupant derechef dans ses élucubrations.

- Ce qui m'étonne tout de même le plus est qu'ils n'en aient rien débarrassé, continua Holmes, imperturbable. Rien n'a dû changer de place. Qui sait, peut-être qu'en y revenant y retrouverais-je le même _antre_, comme vous dîtes ?

Irène haussa un sourcil, moqueuse.

- Comme si vous n'y étiez pas retourné.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Holmes, circonspect, sembla apprécier son institution féminine - bien qu'il se défendît totalement de croire en ce genre de choses, qui à son sens relevaient de la sorcellerie pure et non de l'inné (ou d'un quelconque don spécifique au genre féminin).

- Vous extrapolez, éluda-t-il en pensant revenir facilement au sujet d'origine.

- Je vous connais, contra Irène

Le regard perturbé qu'il lui offrit statuait clairement _les femmes, ces horreurs_ et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rire au nez; changeant brutalement de sujet Holmes laissa tomber toutes ces histoires de sorcellerie, montrant son désintérêt éternel pour la chose et son dédain total à l'idée de magie (et Irène était persuadée que si ce simple air hautain ne suffisait pas, l'affaire Blackwood à elle seule pouvait le prouver).

Et même après bien des années, elle resterait continuellement étonnée par la manière simple dont leurs querelles étaient menées – comme si ce n'était pas un mois plus tard mais simplement deux heures, et la façon dont il était toujours au courant des moindres détails de sa vie et de celles de ses proches resterait également une éternelle source d'effarement.

Qu'il sache donc que son frère ait décidé de s'attaquer à elle ne la surprit que difficilement.

- Ce serait la cachette idéale, insista-t-il donc, son ton un peu plus tranchant, comme si cet argument était final.

- La cachette ? Je suis lasse de rester confinée ici, Holmes. Sebastian Moran finalement enfermé il n'y a plus rien qui me rattache à cette vie de recluse, s'expliqua-t-elle avec lassitude, buvant une gorgée de thé.

Puis elle se figea, et un sourire lascif fit son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Dois-je voir dans cette proposition – qui est absolument affreuse, du reste - un éventuel début de cour ? Car je me dois de vous mettre en garde, mon cœur n'est point simple à gagner et de nombreux autres avant vous se seront perdus dans cette quête sans jamais parvenir ne serait-ce qu'à égratigner la surface.

Grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Holmes lui rappela un peu leurs entrevues trop courtes avant la fatidique issue de l'affaire Blackwood et les retombées désastreuses sur le Londres encore très superstitieux de la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, lorsqu'il trempait tout juste ses lèvres dans n'importe quel liquide qu'elle lui présentait, sans arrêt sur ses gardes et toujours prompt à s'échapper avant d'être attaché nu quelque part.

Irène devait quand même avouer que l'idée avait eu son charme, bien que totalement préméditée et orchestrée dans l'unique but d'occuper Sherlock le temps qu'elle achève son projet (et se fasse ensuite attacher dans une boucherie industrielle sur les bords de la Tamise, mais qu'y pouvait-elle si personne ne lui faisait jamais confiance ?).

- Vos bêtises seront donc toujours les mêmes, marmonna Holmes, qu'elle devinait plutôt amusé.

- Cela vaut aussi pour vos inepties, rétorqua-t-elle, feignant d'être piquée à vif.

- Pour vos robes également.

Miss Adler éclata de rire.

- Mes tenues ne sont-elles plus à votre goût, Mr Holmes ? Devrais-je en changer afin de satisfaire vos envies soudaines d'originalité ? L'interrogea-t-elle, volontairement outrée tout en sachant que ça ne prendrait pas.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, elle enchaîna :

- Vous n'y connaissez rien, comprenez donc qu'à mes yeux votre argument n'a que très peu de valeur. Trop pour être entendu, même, conclut-elle avec espièglerie.

- Ah, si mes talents étaient demandés pour des futilités telles que _quelle teinte va avec quel chiffon_ je crois que même Lestrade pourrait dire à quel point c'est en faire mauvais usage – car si l'homme est un incompétent il a au moins l'intelligence –

- De ne pas vous lécher pompeusement les bottes lorsque vous avez raison ? Le coupa-t-elle.

- De reconnaître le besoin indéniable que Scotland Yard a de ma personne.

Il dut froncer les sourcils un instant, le temps qu'une nouvelle idée se frayât un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche.

- Oh, voilà qui requiert effectivement une longue interrogation.

Irène reposa tranquillement sa tasse, poursuivant sa lecture en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le babillage suffisant du mort assis en face d'elle.

- Comment Scotland Yard aura-t-il survécu en mon absence, avec quelles pertes ? Le dramatisme de la situation me laisse totalement altruiste et démesurément généreux. Où sont donc les enquêtes inachevées que j'aurais résolues uniquement en posant les yeux sur les preuves, Lestrade ? Soyez mon invité, je vous en prie », siffla-t-il avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

Ils étaient installés dans le kiosque fleuri des grands jardins à la française, et Prescott Manor commençait à devenir trop exigu pour Irène qui ne se voyait plus demeurer ici pour très longtemps; la compagnie de la jeune Miss Anna en devenait désagréable, à cause notamment de sa trop grande curiosité et de cette affreuse spontanéité qu'il faudrait apprivoiser si d'aventure Lord Prescott souhaitait marier sa fille (car bien qu'une telle conduite ait ses mérites qu'Irène ne déniait pas pour s'en être servie à plusieurs reprises, le revers d'une attitude trop ouverte était d'être aisément exclue de toute confidence et donc du jeu bien infâme des salons où les secrets se chuchotaient entre deux portes - devoir sacré auquel une aristocrate ne pouvait échapper).

La menace déguisée de Mycroft n'était qu'un poids supplémentaire dans la balance.

Miss Anna n'était pas avec eux; il était tôt et elle devait avoir une leçon quelconque de dessin ou de musique, ou bien était-ce un peu de géographie ? Parfois le cursus étrange que son père faisait suivre à cette jeune fille pour l'éduquer laissait Irène quelque peu circonspecte – les parallèles avec _Orgueil et Préjugés_ étaient sûrement troublants et bien qu'Irène n'ait rien contre l'auteur anonyme de ce roman, le réquisitoire de Lizzie Bennet était au moins clair sur un point, une femme érudite et parfaite en tout point n'existait que dans l'esprit de l'homme qui la recherchait (et de toute manière, une femme trop éduquée risquerait de faire de l'ombre à son mari et on dirait alors d'elle qu'elle porte la culotte – et quelles moqueries s'abattraient alors sur le pauvre mari ! Non, être trop dégourdie et avoir la tête trop pleine n'était en rien un gage de réussite – cela aidait quelques fois, oui, mais les hommes savaient bien que ce n'était pas simplement une qualité ou un don que l'on épousait).

Holmes était en friche. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi longs que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu mais les branchages et brindilles qui s'y étaient coincés leur donnaient un air sale et sauvage; bien qu'elle sût son penchant pour la saleté très prononcé, il n'avait pas l'air de s'être lavé depuis des semaines, quoiqu'aucune odeur désagréable ne vînt s'installer entre eux. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'odeur capiteuse des fleurs piquées ici et là qui les cachaient à la vue de n'importe quel visiteur ?

« Arnaque à l'assurance, fuites futiles vers la Belgique ou l'Amérique – à se demander ce qui vous attire encore dans de pareilles banalités », s'interrogea tout haut Irène en poursuivant la lecture de son roman.

La table de fer et les chaises auraient pu paraître à première vue inconfortables, voire bancales et glacées (le printemps s'avançait tout juste, après tout) – mais il n'en était rien et les barrières déjà fleuries de lierre et autres fleurs d'hiver donnait de jolies et chatoyantes couleurs presque automnales et pourtant d'une douceur printanière qui donnaient envie de s'asseoir ici un jour où le soleil ne serait pas trop absent pour profiter des débuts tièdes de Mai.

Il faisait bon vivre ici et la bise un peu fraîche ne gâchait rien.

Holmes portait ces petites lunettes aux verres fumés qui tombaient bas sur le bout de son nez, et un élégant chapeau reposait en équilibre sur un lierre tordu; il n'était évidemment pas assis correctement sur sa chaise, complètement tourné de côté, jambes croisées et une pipe fumante au coin des lèvres avec cet air profondément songeur qu'Irène l'avait si souvent vu arborer.

Il fixait toujours un point sans le voir et il n'y avait peut-être aucun hasard dans le procédé, mais elle aurait été bien incapable d'en comprendre le rituel dans sa totalité; les yeux complètement sombres d'Holmes se perdaient dans une catatonie pensive et son esprit parcourait tout seul des lieues entières faites d'hypothèses abstraites et de suppositions fantasques qui ne quitteraient peut-être jamais les limbes toujours à moitié empoisonnées de ses pensées – il y avait cette odeur indubitable d'opium charriée par les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de la pipe en faisant leurs longs déliés qu'il ne voyait pas et qui pourtant revenaient vers lui, portées jusque dans ses yeux par les facéties du vent. Le foulard bordeaux autour de son cou avait connu des jours meilleurs et son manteau paraissait trop large aux épaules de même que sa chemise maladroitement retroussée sur ses mains pour ne pas lui tomber sur les doigts, où les bords étaient gris foncés et déchirés d'avoir trop traîné ici et là (et que ce soit la Tamise ou la Seine ou même simplement de la terre noircie par le charbon convoyé jusqu'à une usine ne faisait aucune différence pour quiconque ne s'appelait pas Sherlock Holmes).

« Et c'est ici que je vous perds également, comment pouvez-vous simplement préférer aux attraits intellectuels d'une affaire ces sordides histoires de cour où un amoureux transi plonge dans les bras d'une maîtresse et fait son bonheur ainsi que le vôtre ? Car vraiment, Miss, je vous perds, avoua-t-il d'un ton ennuyé, mais si lent qu'on l'aurait presque cru encore ailleurs et répondant par un mécanisme étrange qui faisait sens malgré son absence.

Ses yeux noirs étaient ouverts sur le monde par-dessus les cercles fumés de ses petites lunettes, et peut-être regardait-il le ciel encore trop gris et si rarement bleu entre deux réflexions; ou alors, son esprit était peut-être si accaparé par d'autres choses qu'un voile protecteur s'était formé sur son œil, semblable à une autre paupière, car il ne clignait pas des yeux et ses lèvres se tordaient parfois avec inconfort tandis qu'étrangement prostré au fond de sa chaise il demeurait en silence le témoin aveugle du paysage.

« C'est toujours toi, Sherlock, que nous ne comprenons pas, lui répondit-elle avec une douceur dénuée d'ironie qui n'était pas le ton qu'elle souhaitait utiliser au départ.

Dans sa tête la phrase sonnait mielleuse et presque aguicheuse, avec ces fantômes d'invitation qu'elle laissait parfois traîner pour l'agacer et auxquels il ne répondrait jamais (la peur, elle en était persuadée, et une certaine appréhension si elle devait jouer les malicieuses et répondre à un éventuel pourquoi – mais qui Irène essayait donc de tromper ? L'idée qu'ils fussent amants volages et débonnaires l'espace d'une longue après-midi ensoleillée au kiosque ne leur venait pas à l'esprit, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Tout ceci n'était jamais qu'une bataille d'attention et chacun voulait avoir la meilleure place dans l'esprit de l'autre tout en s'en défendant – épuisant au-delà de toute limite, vraiment, mais rien qui n'en valût pas la peine).

- Ne faîtes aucun effort, les eaux ici sont un peu troubles et je crains que vous ne vous tachiez, répliqua-t-il, amer, s'installant plus profondément dans le fauteuil à accoudoir et offrant davantage son visage au peu de soleil qui perçait à travers les nuages.

Il n'était jamais complètement rasé et son fantôme de barbe était dans un état curieusement entretenu de la sorte, avec une pointe légère de sauvagerie – comme ces buis nouveau genre que le jardinier de Prescott Manor essayait de faire pousser.

- Et vous vous dîtes aveugle à toute la beauté des tissus et couleurs ? Ma foi, l'esthète en vous se cache bien, mais il est plutôt aisé à débusquer si attiré par les bonnes grâces que sont une robe prête à être souillée et la demoiselle dedans à être malmenée, releva-t-elle avec un dédain presque charmant.

- Il n'est aucune grâce que je saurais vous refuser, Irène, grinça-t-il, quelque part entre amusé, ironique et comme profondément pris d'amertume, quittant les joies indolentes de son esprit pour la rejoindre à table.

Le thé passa sous son nez, probablement froid, et il y demeura trois longues secondes avant qu'Holmes ne reposât finalement la tasse immaculée dans sa coupelle sans y avoir posé ses lèvres.

- Oh, vraiment ? Lui souffla-t-elle avec un sourcil haussé et une expression qui lui donnait un air infiniment conspirateur. Je n'ose pas y croire, Noël n'est pourtant que dans plus de quatre mois et vous me promettez déjà monts et merveilles.

- Noël, déjà – je crois savoir que votre anniversaire n'est pas passé, _pourtant_, lui fit-il platement remarquer, une élusive lueur amusée dans son regard profond comme deux gouffres.

- Et encore une fois je dois vous rappeler que non, vous ne croyez _pas_ correctement, Holmes – mon anniversaire _est _–

- _Aucun_ anniversaire n'est passé. Ça me rappelle –

Et il s'arrêta, sa langue pointant presque entre ses lèvres entrouvertes comme pour bloquer la route à ce brusque élan de spontanéité; sa gorge était sans aucun doute sèche et sa bouche pâteuse, et toute la sécurité avec laquelle il se tenait enfoncé dans son siège s'envola en une seconde.

Aucun anniversaire n'était passé – sauf le sien (et personne n'espérait d'une lady qu'elle donnât son âge) – et donc, en toute logique, pas non plus ceux de leurs morts. Puis, comme devinant ses pensées Holmes poursuivit à sa place et se levant pour partir lui murmura avec une sécheresse froide et belliqueuse, comme s'il en voulait encore _Votre anniversaire _n'est pas_ passé, Irène_ – et elle entendit la suite qui se jouait en silence dans sa tête, cet affreux _dois-je vous rappeler que j'en connais la date à peine mieux que vous mais que votre oubli est presque blessant ? _Alors elle lui répondit sur le même ton, chuchotant à son dos qui s'éloignait d'elle et la laissait derechef amère et un peu glacée au milieu des parfums et encore émerveillée qu'il vive, _le vôtre non plus._

Les odeurs de fleur eurent tout d'un coup l'air fades et le temps se fit plus capricieux; Miss Adler quitta le confort du kiosque et laissa aux domestiques le soin de débarrasser le service à thé, emportant avec elle son livre par précaution (si les pages prenaient la pluie il serait fichu – et c'était un ouvrage auquel elle tenait un peu, même si elle s'en dédouanerait toujours). Lorsqu'elle fût revenue à l'intérieur et face aux larges fenêtres désormais ouvertes et non plus barrées du manoir donnant sur le jardin et les bois alentours, Holmes n'était nulle part – et le contraire aurait été étonnant.

Irène vivait presque sans interaction avec les domestiques, ceux-ci ayant expressément reçu l'ordre de ne pas aller la déranger à moins qu'elle ne les appelât (Miss Prescott savait parfois faire preuve d'une once de compréhension qui surpassait sa curiosité écrasante). Ainsi, lorsqu'Irène par ennui et pour se distraire avait songé à prendre le thé aux jardins, les domestiques l'y avaient servi dans le kiosque comme indiqué pour mieux la laisser seule par la suite – et tout le monde savait au manoir qu'il fallait mieux ne pas déranger les invités des maîtres (bien qu'Anna Prescott fût encore loin du titre de maîtresse de maison ou de lady), et à fortiori si ceux-ci avaient des tendances suicidaires (un évanouissement, ne cessera-t-elle donc jamais de le répéter). De fait, si d'aventure Holmes décidait de venir la visiter à Prescott Manor, dans les bains ou les jardins, il n'y aurait rien qui puisse l'empêcher d'approcher – et de toute manière approcherait-il seulement s'il y avait eu le moindre risque qu'on le reconnût ?

« Ah, _Holmes_ », soupira-t-elle avec dépit et posant son front contre le carreau glacé de la large fenêtre.

L'image de John Watson, assis dans ce fauteuil immonde de son cabinet de Cavendish Place et si profondément prostré par toutes ces morts autour de lui revint la hanter et lui rappeler qu'elle était encore ici pour une raison bien précise qui ne souffrirait d'aucun échec; si elle devait être l'intermédiaire entre les deux hommes présentant l'amitié la plus brillante qui soit et ait jamais été, elle acceptait cette tâche avec humilité (et une très grande joie, car rien n'aurait pu davantage ravir Irène que de savoir Sherlock Holmes malmené par le fait qu'il lui était _redevable_).

Irène se demandait parfois si elle ne le rêvait pas vivant, comme pour satisfaire ses propres envies égoïstes de compagnie, pour ne plus être aussi parfaitement invisible aux yeux du monde – car trop peu de gens voyaient clair à travers ses combines et par moments fois c'était réellement _parfait_, tandis qu'à d'autres elle aurait adoré qu'on l'arrête (ou moins qu'un quelconque individu se battant pour la justice intervienne quelque peu, à la longue toujours gagner était presque ennuyeux et - _solitaire_). Adler, l'exquise criminelle de haute volée comme Watson se plaisait à l'appeler, c'était autant un masque qu'une identité et elle-même avoir parfois du mal à mettre une différence entre le nom et la fonction; à l'image du bon docteur qui ne l'avait toujours vue que comme l'addition de tout ce qui faisait l'illégalité dans ce pays (et dans la totalité de l'Europe), le reste du monde ne discernait pas le mensonge de la vérité, Irène d'Adler (ceci dit, elle devait avouer ne rien faire pour les y aider, la différence demeurant floue même à ses yeux).

Au final, cependant, la question restait éternellement la même – que voyaient les gens en la regardant ? Et non, pas d'idioties dans le ton du sempiternel et très redondant _voilà qui dépend de la personne et de ses intentions à son égard; est-ce un homme et cherche-t-il à se marier, ou une femme plus âgée et jalouse devant tant de beauté ?_

Irène n'y avait jamais trouvé qu'une réponse qui lui convienne – _Holmes_. Et peut-être était-ce la raison majeure pour laquelle ses pas la poussaient toujours vers lui, de la curiosité, un certain genre d'amour (qu'elle n'avait jamais été sûre de pouvoir définir avec précision) mêlés à cette profonde nécessité d'être vue pour Irène – Irène, le cerveau derrière tous ces scandales, le charme sulfureux et la condescendance ultime, les mensonges voilés par un beau sourire et le génie manipulateur au service de son propre amusement; il y avait aussi la rivalité grisante qu'il lui offrait et le fait qu'à tout moment une erreur même minime puisse lui coûter sa liberté.

Holmes était un tout, et un peu comme elle qui ne vivait pas sans sa présence dans un coin de sa tête, lui non plus ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de rester constamment conscient des rares piliers que comptait sa vie. Il y aurait bien sûr elle-même, dans une démonstration drôle de réciprocité; sa logeuse qu'il traitait sans arrêt d'empoisonneuse mais qui ne pouvait empêcher un sourire tendre en repensant à ce garçon, Mrs Hudson; probablement Mycroft en devers de toutes les âneries et méchancetés qu'ils pouvaient se dire, dans cette rivalité fraternelle complètement tordue qui était la leur; Lestrade et les effectifs patauds de Scotland Yard, leur maladresse chronique et leur manque total de minutie, et cette faculté qu'ils avaient à faire montre de leur magistral sens de l'observation à chaque affaire, devant chaque cadavre (et Holmes adorait les corriger autant qu'il pestait contre leur incompétence, car cela lui permettait de dérober les preuves plus facilement encore que s'ils regardaient); et peut-être gardait-il une place pour les criminels qu'il avait envoyés en prison ? Mais il y avait surtout Londres, la grande et magnifique Londres dont chaque rue, ruelle, avenue, place ou boulevard était inscrite dans sa tête à l'encre de Chine avec la précision délicate qu'aurait un Copiste pour une édition précieuse; et enfin demeurait le docteur Watson, dans le sanctuaire qu'était le 221 B, Baker Street.

Irène n'aura jamais su le situer avec précision dans l'univers d'Holmes, celui-là.

Une sorte de point de repère encore au-dessus de tous les autres, que la conscience supérieure d'Holmes de son entourage et de l'attitude qu'il avait envers ses rares proches avait transformé en quelque chose s'approchant d'un trésor. D'où peut-être le chien ? (quoiqu'Holmes en ait sans doute discuté avec lui-même l'utilité, car promener l'animal permettait à Watson d'exercer tranquillement sa jambe, tout en lui faisait prendre l'air loin de l'appartement parfois vicié par le détective; au-delà de ça, et plus prosaïquement, Gladstone constituait un excellent sujet d'expérimentation).

_Aucun anniversaire n'est passé._

Janvier était trop lointain pour qu'on se souvînt de l'anniversaire d'Holmes – 6 Janvier 1854, si sa mémoire était bonne, ce qui devait lui faire plus de quarante-deux ans, détail qu'Irène avait longuement ignoré malgré elle. Non pas que faire des recherches fût ennuyeux, mais elle devait avouer que l'âge d'Holmes ne lui avait jamais importé plus que ça. C'était de l'ordre du détail à leur niveau, et elle-même n'était pas certaine que quiconque connaisse son âge ou sa date de naissance dans les cercles où elle évoluait.

Il fallait déjà la retrouver, et elle n'était même pas certaine que même quelqu'un comme Mycroft Holmes puisse redécouvrir son passé jusqu'à ce point; ayant pris soin d'effacer ses traces de sa bourgade natale du New Jersey, Irène Adler s'était laissée porter jusqu'aux planches et était devenue cantatrice d'Opéra, même Prima Donna à l'orchestre impérial de Varsovie, loin en Pologne – mais c'était il y avait bien longtemps maintenant, et ce furent d'ailleurs les événements qui suivirent qui lièrent son destin avec celui d'Holmes. L'une des seules photographies qu'on ait jamais prise d'elle demeurait d'ailleurs encore sur son bureau de Baker Street, chose qu'Irène avait évidemment remarquée lorsqu'elle l'y avait visité afin de l'entretenir de l'affaire Roerdan – infiniment flatteur, mais soulevant également tout un tas de questions, car la dernière personne en possession du cliché ne l'aurait pas laissée filer sans une contrepartie équivalente.

_Vaste question_, conclut-elle en laissant le reste de son mercredi se terminer sous la pluie tiède de Juin.


	4. End of page two, page three

Les jours se succédèrent sans réelle amélioration que ce fut d'un côté ou d'un autre – l'unique bonne nouvelle de ces derniers fût la bénédiction d'Anna quant à son départ prochain de Prescott Manor. Ses journées auprès de Miss Watson passaient toujours trop vite et les rares soirées où elle tenait compagnie à son père n'étaient plus aussi ouvertes à la discussion qu'elles l'avaient été, comme si Watson se sentait l'obligation de lui barrer la route, de ne pas la laisser approcher trop près.

Parfois ils ne parlaient pas et les murmures discrets des cuillères à thé dans les tasses se répondaient au milieu du silence; à d'autres moments Watson semblait prêt à ouvrir la bouche, inspirait tout d'un coup comme pour commencer une phrase, puis se stoppait avant même d'avoir prononcé l'ombre d'un _je_, le début interrogatif d'un _vous _ou d'un _Miss_. Holmes s'étendait entre eux comme de la fumée et rendait tout opaque; pourtant, quelques fois, John se laissait aller à quelques confidences murmurées à mi-mots, comme s'il venait de se réveiller et racontait les histoires tissées d'incohérences de son dernier rêve, essayant de trouver un sens à toutes les images et à tous les actes (_comme s'il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose_).

Il lisait quand ça s'était produit la première fois. Il _survolait_ plus qu'il ne lisait, les pages tournant trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps d'apprécier la mécanique des lignes, et ses yeux passaient sur les vers fantasques de l'un des deux ou trois recueils de poésie que Mrs Watson possédait et dont il ne pouvait pas se séparer, comme les tenues, les broches, les colliers, les rubans, les chaussures et les photographies entreposées au grenier, sa robe de mariée qui pendait encore dans une housse de lin, à l'abri de la poussière et des mites dans la penderie de leur gigantesque armoire de bois.

« Mary parlait français, un peu, avait-il soufflé avec un sourire mélancolique. Elle en lisait quelques mots à Lucy avant que – je devrais les entretenir, les pages jaunissent déjà. »

S'en était suivi un très court dialogue dont Irène ne se souvenait plus vraiment; le détail lui avait échappé dès lors qu'en riant elle avait dit, insouciante et affreuse, _les livres ne sont-ils pas issus des arbres, du vivant ? Ne faudrait-il donc pas leur faire boire du formol afin de les garder en état, Docteur ?_

Il devait la détester, et pourtant ne lui refusait jamais l'entrée de Cavendish Place lorsqu'elle venait donner ses leçons à sa fille et qu'en retour ils discutaient entre deux consultations (la sage petite fille s'exerçait alors toute seule à la lecture ou bien dessinait tandis que les deux adultes s'entretenaient, et il y avait toujours quelque chose de trop mature dans son expression quand elle les voyait quitter sa chambre pour aller discuter au salon). Il devait avoir intérieurement débattu à maintes reprises de sa présence, de ses convictions et de ses objectifs ici, elle, l'ambassadrice en rose d'une suite d'actions que Watson et toute son honnêteté n'approuveraient jamais – _truquer sa mort_. Et Irène espérait sincèrement que le fait qu'Holmes ait également feint sa démise fût plus qu'une idée fugitive dans l'esprit du docteur, en devers de ses opinions personnelles sur le sujet. Ce n'était pas à elle de dire les choses, car malgré toute l'implication qu'elle avait dans cette affaire aucun des deux ne lui pardonneraient trop d'engagement et ce genre de trahison; ils se tourneraient alors le dos dans leur haine commune de sa personne, se demandant peut-être un élusif _et si_ sans jamais ne serait-ce que tenter de revenir en arrière. Non, ils devaient se trouver seuls – ou du moins, _en avoir l'impression_.

« Pendant l'affaire Blackwood, commença Watson un autre jour, alors que nous étions sur le chemin de la cache de votre rouquin nain, j'avais acheté une bague de fiançailles.

Irène n'avait pu qu'arquer un sourcil, souriant au souvenir dudit rouquin nain – _de petite taille_, se souvenait-elle avoir entendu Holmes préciser.

- Le rouquin nain d'Adler, lança-t-il avec un rictus amer, les souvenirs refaisant surface.

- Je vois que l'idée aura fait des émules, s'en amusa-t-elle en choisissant précautionneusement ses mots.

Watson approuva et elle l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un simple regard.

Oh, l'histoire, elle la connaissait bien; peu de temps avant que le duo de Baker Street n'aille fouiller chez Roerdan, elle avait _inopinément_ laissé trainer un mouchoir à ses initiales au ring de l'un de ces tripots dans lequel Holmes combattait pour se vider l'esprit, mouchoir qu'il avait d'ailleurs récupéré. Elle en avait égaré quelques uns simplement pour le faire enrager, et _ciel_, heureusement que la broderie n'était pas trop coûteuse et son compte en banque toujours correctement rempli.

- J'en avais profité pour le taquiner, siffla Watson d'une voix plus basse, avec ce ton un peu tremblant et proche de l'aveu, le même qu'il avait utilisé lorsque démuni face à sa survie et aux fantômes de sa vie passée revenus le hanter, il n'avait pu que lui souffler ce terrible _il vous aimait._

- Le connaissant, il vous aura embobiné sur un détail afin de vous éloigner du sujet principal de la conversation, répondit-elle d'un ton léger, moqueuse et pourtant faisant son possible pour sonner mélancolique – _il est_ _mort_, se morigéna-t-elle en pensant déjà en toucher deux mots à Holmes.

- Exactement ! S'exclama-t-il avec cette même surprise que celle qu'ont les gens lorsqu'ils découvrent que vous partagez une passion ou des intérêts communs.

Irène hocha la tête, enchantée par le tour agréable et davantage détendu que prenait leur discussion.

- Vous faisait-il le même cirque ?

- Souvent, mais je dois avouer que sa méfiance à mon égard le tenait plutôt éloigné d'une éventuelle digression, poursuivit-elle en usant du même ton, amusé et un peu railleur.

- Oh, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, répondit Watson, un peu plus sombre tout d'un coup, vous deviez très certainement être celle qui usait de ce stratagème pour le confondre – j'ai particulièrement apprécié l'idée que vous l'ayez menotté nu dans une chambre d'hôtel, lui avoua-t-il en riant.

Ses yeux semblaient perdus sur une version imaginative de la scène, mais son attitude lunatique ne passa pas aussi inaperçue qu'il semblait lui-même vouloir le croire; Irène savait déceler une accusation, même dissimulée par un éclat de rire.

- Moi-même je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux, admit-il dans un soupir presque las.

- Hm, fit pensivement Irène.

- Oh d'ailleurs, votre Roerdan et son absence de dents de devant m'aura couté un manteau, lui signala Watson. Une fois que vous étiez sortie, ce jour où vous lui avez déposé une somme conséquente, il vous a pourchassée jusqu'au carrosse de Moriarty. Avec un faux nez, ajouta-t-il comme si c'était le détail le plus tordu mais néanmoins le plus important de toute l'anecdote.

Irène battit des cils à propos du manteau et laissa ses souvenirs la ramener jusqu'au jour en question où après une visite chez Holmes à propos dudit rouquin sans aucune dents de devant, elle s'était effectivement rendue jusqu'au carrosse du Professeur.

Roerdan, Roerdan. Ce qui était absolument affreux chez cet homme dépourvu d'incisives était justement ce qui faisait sa singularité : dès lors qu'il fallait avoir une discussion avec lui, le pauvre homme crachait et bavait comme un crapaud au moindre mot trop difficile à prononcer et avait cette fâcheuse habitude de lécher les trous laissés par ses quenottes évadées.

L'une des choses les plus répugnantes à laquelle Irène ait jamais eu l'occasion d'assister – et pourtant elle était loin d'être une novice.

- Peut-être, oui, éluda-t-elle en essayant de faire repartir la conversation sur ce que le docteur avait essayé de lui dire au départ.

Car effectivement, il y avait eu ce moment en traversant le cirque et la foule de gens du spectacle où elle s'était sentie _observée_ et son impression s'était par la suite vue confirmée en la présence d'un mendiant borgne qui s'était accroché à la fenêtre du fiacre : Holmes, dans toute sa splendeur et jusqu'au summum de son don pour le déguisement l'avait suivie, mais l'intérêt de la conversation n'était pas là.

- Ah, quelle terrible erreur de ne pas avoir fait carrière dans le théâtre, il aurait été si adroit avec les mots et les costumes…

- Vous n'êtes pas en reste non plus, lui fit remarquer Watson, acide.

Son regard en disait long lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent – _vraiment, docteur, venez-vous juste de le voir ? _ Se sentit-elle l'envie de répliquer _–_ et l'inflexibilité de celui-ci demeurait toujours la même, rappelant à Irène qu'elle n'était que tolérée ici et que sa situation restait précaire malgré ses talents d'équilibriste.

- Je ne vous ai jamais directement attaqué, n'aboyez donc pas si fort, le prévint-elle en reprenant une attitude plus proche de celle d'une criminelle que d'une jeune femme d'agréable compagnie avec qui partager des souvenirs pesants.

- Ce n'est pas tant votre attitude que je critique, mais plutôt votre déplorable choix de carrière, pointa-t-il.

- N'est-ce donc point la même chose en ce qui me concerne ? Supposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

L'hypothèse ne sembla pas si hasardeuse puisque Watson eut l'air de prendre quelques secondes pour y réfléchir, avant de chasser l'idée d'un air confus, ce dont Irène profita honteusement –

- Mon rouquin nain, et donc, ensuite ? L'encouragea-t-elle avec douceur.

Watson revint vers elle avec un sourire distrait, comme s'il ne la voyait pas et son interlocutrice eut soudain la sensation de n'être qu'un autre de ces fantômes qui hantait Cavendish Place et ses occupants afin de les tourmenter encore et encore sans jamais leur laisser aucun répit.

- Comme vous l'avez sans doute su peu de temps après, Roerdan a été assassiné par les sbires de Blackwood et enterré dans son cercueil… Lui-même mis dans un caveau, lui narra John avec un air confus, se rendant compte de la place du facteur absurde dans ses propos. Une histoire de silence, j'imagine.

De nouveau un brin d'accusation fit son chemin; Irène n'y répondit pas.

Qu'y aurait-il à répondre, de toute manière ? Faire pénitence aurait été bien ridicule et extrêmement hypocrite, car c'était un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis et dont elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde coupable; approuver n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose sinon à appuyer les soupçons de Watson qui l'aurait ensuite jetée dehors comme une malpropre (et elle était certaine qu'il commençait à apprécier sa compagnie, même par toutes petites touches et malgré ses occupations illégales –quoique tout dépendait du point de vue – et Holmes avait bien fini par la comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors pourquoi pas Watson ?)

- Enfin, Holmes aura récupéré la montre de votre Roerdan, ce qui nous aura par la suite conduits à un prêteur sur gage de Londres situé non loin d'un pub où – où nous nous étions arrêtés pour acheter des fishs and chips. Ici précisément à cause d'une histoire de bière brune dans de la pate à frire.

- Voilà un genre de facéties qui ne m'étonne guère, sourit Irène en se rappelant deux ou trois détails similaires.

- Vous-même devez avoir des centaines d'histoires de ce genre à raconter, s'agaça Watson, sa voix claquant comme un couperet sur la nuque d'Irène.

- Seriez-vous jaloux, Docteur ?

- Vous l'admettez donc, en conclut-il.

- Je n'ai fait que répondre par une question, non confirmer, contra-t-elle, amusée par les tentatives de Watson.

Il croisa les bras, probablement rebuté à l'idée que tout ceci ne soit qu'un jeu pour Irène et qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais une réponse satisfaisante – pourtant, l'agacer était bien la dernière de ses envies.

- Et bien que cela vous donne un air bougon absolument adorable, du reste, je préfère éviter tout malentendu - Holmes ne m'apprécie pas plus que vous. Il est simplement – comment dire ?

- _Exaspérant ?_

- Oui, mais voilà qui est inhérent à sa nature, lui accorda-t-elle, hésitant à acquiescer, débattant avec elle-même de la considération à donner à cet adjectif. De plus, c'est un traitement qui vous semble particulièrement réservé, je n'ai personnellement eu droit qu'à de la méfiance et à quelque chose de très proche du harcèlement - à _sa_ façon, entendons-nous. Là où n'importe qui aurait fini par tenter de commettre ce que les autorités appellent un crime passionnel, lui se contentait de garder ma trace à travers bon nombre d'articles ne contenant même pas mon nom !

Le docteur demeurant clairement dans l'expectative, elle se permit d'enchainer :

- Une vague histoire de signature, explicita-t-elle du mieux qu'elle pût.

- Oh, je vois, acquiesça un Watson bien sarcastique. Ce fameux dossier auquel j'ai parfois jeté un œil et dont je ne comprenais jusqu'ici pas l'utilité. Cela fait sens, maintenant que vous le dîtes.

- Vous voyez ?

Plutôt fière, Irène poursuivit, se penchant en avant avec un air de confidence et faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air le plus honnête possible :

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien, docteur.

- Et je devrais vous croire ?

- En l'absence du second concerné et au vu de ce que vous savez de lui, j'ose croire que la réponse qui se formule dans votre esprit sera celle que vous écouterez, plutôt que la voix grinçante de votre jalousie – qui paraît d'ailleurs _presque _suspecte.

- Qu'insinuez-vous par là, Adler ? » Lui demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils dans cette expression confuse qu'elle avait souvent vue se peindre sur ses traits lorsqu'il peinait à suivre son colocataire dans ses déductions, au tout début de leur association.

Depuis, Watson avait pris suffisamment de bouteille pour ne plus être aussi désarmé, mais il avait conservé cet air étonné en arrivant à des conclusions similaires à celles de son ami – car parfois (et pour avoir lu l'un des livres de John Watson, Irène était sûre de ce point), certaines affaires étaient si profondément tordues que même les éventuelles explications apportées par les coupables n'éclaircissaient pas plus leurs motivations ambigües.

Néanmoins, ici, elle-même ne comprenait pas quel genre d'ambigüité pouvait subsister, mais se fit un plaisir de préciser sa pensée au bon docteur Watson.

« Il ne m'a pas aimée, _moi _», lui dit-elle un peu plus bas qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, accentuant le côté presque secret de leur échange.

Ses yeux bleus cherchèrent des réponses dans les siens, et Irène aurait voulu lui souffler qu'il les connaissait déjà – mais aurait-il entendu ? Davantage aurait pu être dit, mais elle n'était ni vindicative, ni pressée, et certainement pas une sotte; si d'aventure un mot plus explicite devait être prononcé ce ne serait pas par ses lèvres, car ce n'était, encore une fois, ni sa place, ni ses mots qui étaient nécessaires mais ceux d'un autre (cependant elle souhaitait tout de même que son implication dans l'affaire ne fût point oubliée et qu'on la récompensât à sa juste valeur une fois tous les détails réglés – travailler gratuitement n'était pas son genre, ça manquait de style, et il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans l'idée d'un _travail _non payé. C'était comme si Watson se mettait à exercer sans percevoir de salaire : bien que l'activité soit charitable, cela ne permettait pas de vivre confortablement).

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir », souffla-t-elle en prenant subitement congé.

Watson étant figé dans une torpeur soudaine qui semblait prête à s'installer pour des heures encore, il ne lui répondit pas et scruta la poussière avec désintérêt (ou alors ne la voyait-il tout simplement pas, car ce n'était pas là que résidait son esprit en cet instant – cela rappela à Irène la façon identique dont Holmes s'envolait, ses yeux si sombres ouverts sur l'extérieur comme une fenêtre permettant à son âme de s'enfuir de son corps; et peut-être y avait-il quelque chose de divin là-dessous, mais contrairement à ceux de Sherlock, les yeux de Watson ne semblaient pas s'ouvrir vers un ailleurs fantasque mais plutôt l'enfermer dans un intérieur morbide).

Au final, Irène quitta Cavendish Place sans avoir entendu le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

Londres était en larmes lorsqu'elle quittât la résidence des Watson, et bien malgré elle ses pas la dirigèrent droit vers Baker Street. La rue était illuminée et encore fréquentée car il n'était pas encore très tard; le jour baissait cependant et il lui faudrait presser le pas et trouver un équipage pour retourner à Prescott Manor. Les lampadaires s'allumaient un à un, et Irène apercevait depuis son trottoir et sous les fines gouttelettes du crachin la lueur presque salvatrice du 221 B qui scintillait avec bienveillance bien qu'aucun des deux compères les plus célèbres de l'endroit n'y fussent présents.

Holmes n'avait peut-être pas tellement tort lorsqu'il évoquait la possibilité qu'elle se logeât à Baker Street l'espace de quelques jours, le temps selon lui qu'un nouveau mari opportun ne se présentât à elle et qu'elle filât (il ne l'avait pas dit ainsi mais leur danse était un genre de code qu'ils comprenaient tous deux à la perfection) – et elle avait d'ailleurs eu envie de lui dire _Sherlock, toi caché je ne quitte pas Londres ! _Et tandis qu'elle envisageait l'idée, petit à petit celle-ci ne parut plus aussi déplacée et idiote qu'elle le pensait au départ, mais il demeurait un quelque chose de bien trop glauque pour qu'elle se pliât sagement aux projets qu'Holmes avait pour elle et allât habiter au 221 B, Baker Street. D'ailleurs, elle l'entendait déjà piailler son mécontentement, sa voix tracer avec ironie _Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez, la vue sur le caniveau au coin de la rue est magnifique_ ou encorele facile_ il n'y plus aucun vis-à-vis, que craignez-vous donc ?_ et peut-être _Nous avons eu un chien mais Watson me l'a enlevé en le disant sien_ (et pourtant Irène savait pour l'avoir entendu à maintes reprises que c'était Holmes qui avait payé le bâtard avec l'argent d'une enquête de moindre intérêt dans laquelle elle trempait de très loin, comme toujours; Watson en avait exprimé l'envie et sans doute Holmes avait-il tenu à lui faire plaisir). Il y aurait peut-être une mise en garde chuchotée entre deux portes lorsqu'elle le quitterait, et il lui soufflerait avec un air hanté et réellement effrayé _Et Mrs Hudson, je sais bien qu'elle tentera sans arrêt de vous empoisonner, Irène – et ne pensez pas que ce soit une tentative cachée pour me débarrasser de vous, vous savez bien que le poison est une technique de _femme_ – mais je vous promets que ce sera amusant. Educatif_, tenterait-il peut-être de se rattraper avec une grimace, ses yeux ne rencontrant pas les siens mais s'attardant en l'air comme si cela l'aidait à mieux mettre ses pensées en ordre.

Cependant demeurait un souci majeur; vivre à Baker Street dans l'ancienne colocation la plus célèbre du quartier ne manquerait pas d'attirer les regards sur elle, et c'était loin d'être un genre d'attention auquel Irène souhaitait être exposée, en plus des autres questions que sa présence en ces lieux ne manquerait pas de soulever. Pourquoi _maintenant_, et ce sempiternel, _qui est cette belle dame et que fait-elle dans un quartier trop populaire pour ses souliers cirés ? _

Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage si d'aventure elle cédait aux exigences d'Holmes, c'était la réaction du docteur Watson. Déjà très intrusive, Irène savait sa présence uniquement tolérée (bien qu'elle eût l'impression de faire quelques progrès récemment), de fait, qu'elle continuât à s'investir aux alentours de John Watson rendrait celui-ci sceptique, _méfiant_, et c'était tout ce qu'Irène souhaitait éviter. S'introduire légalement ou non à Baker Street, aux yeux des proches d'Holmes, cela valait autant qu'une profanation et ce n'était pas le genre de crime morbide qu'Irène commettrait, merci bien; ni classe ni style, rien à y gagner à part une large quantité de terre coincée sous ses ongles et des vêtements tâchés, sans compter les ampoules et les échardes sur ses mains à cause de la pelle, voilà quelques unes des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles ce genre de méfait ne figurerait jamais dans son répertoire, en plus de quelques réticences morales – car oui, contrairement à ce que Sherlock Holmes se plaisait à dire, Irène avait un _minimum_ de principes.

Principes dont l'un des nombreux points était de ne jamais s'abaisser à la fouille d'une tombe. Déterrer les morts, c'était un travail qu'elle laissait volontiers à la police ou à quelques déviants dont la place serait à l'asile – ses scrupules étaient peut-être douteux et discutables aux yeux de certains, mais la profanation… Voilà une chose dont on ne pourrait jamais accuser Irène Adler, ce qui, en toute logique, justifiait sa volonté de ne pas poser un pied à l'intérieur du 221 B, Baker Street sans qu'aucun occupant vivant n'y soit présent.

Elle craignait d'ailleurs que l'ire du docteur soit trop grande pour qu'il l'accueille de nouveau dans sa maison, comme si leur conversation avait soudain fait régresser sa confiance en elle au point duquel ils étaient partis quelques semaines auparavant; se frayer un chemin dans le voisinage hanté des Watson avait été trop difficile pour qu'Irène laissât une simple anecdote mettre ses plans en péril.

Ils n'en reparlèrent donc plus et les jours passèrent dans un silence cordial parfois entrecoupé de questions anodines dont chacun d'eux savait pouvoir se passer, mais la volonté de renouer le dialogue semblant trop forte pour anéantir les bases de leur surprenante et fringante amitié (bien qu'Irène demeurât éternellement prudente à ce propos, se doutant par avance de la difficulté qu'elle aurait à revenir si jamais elle s'autorisait un écart de trop).

Et, alors qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire de prêteur sur gage et de fishs and chips et de pâte à frire à base de bière brune, Watson s'était un jour décidé à lui narrer la fin de cette triste histoire, mais c'était arrivé, quelques jours après ce début de discussion qui les avait encore perdus sur Holmes et l'affaire Blackwood – à croire que l'un serait toujours leur éternel tabou – et elle n'aurait sincèrement jamais soupçonné qu'une prédiction si ridicule ait pu être la cause de tant de malheur.

« Lucy n'avait pas un an, commença Watson avec l'imprévisibilité chronique qu'avaient toujours les mauvaises nouvelles. Mary était écroulée au milieu du panier de légumes qui devaient lui servir à faire une soupe quand je l'ai trouvée évanouie pour la première fois, articula-t-il d'un ton lointain.

Quelques mèches de ses cheveux pointaient en tout sens, et sa peau pâle, ses traits tirés et ses yeux vitreux lui donnaient un air hanté qui semèrent en Irène l'envie de prendre immédiatement congé après avoir forcé le docteur au lit.

- Elle refusa tout net de me dire ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Combien de temps était-elle restée évanouie, je continue encore aujourd'hui à l'ignorer mais les mots de la gitane d'Holmes m'étaient alors spontanément revenus à la mémoire; ce n'étaient peut-être que des mensonges qu'il lui avait demandés de réciter ou simplement des inventions d'illuminée mais ce soir-là, à mon retour, il y avait des morceaux de poireaux à demi épluchés au milieu des éclats de vaisselle cassée.

Si l'ironie n'avait pas été si lugubre, elle en aurait peut-être ri; Holmes, lui, s'il devait un jour apprendre le détail de la fâcheuse réalisation de ce qui n'était qu'au final un simulacre de prédiction, aurait probablement ajouté que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence bien déplorable comme il en arrivait parfois et que c'était là des choses que même son grand esprit ne pouvait expliquer (ou tout du moins l'aurait-il fait comprendre, l'homme avait toujours été plus doué pour le sous-entendu que le direct).

- Et je dus demeurer dans l'ignorance des mois encore, enragea Watson comme prêt à taper du point sur la table, jusqu'à ce que je découvris dissimulé dans notre linge sale des traces ensanglantées sur ses mouchoirs.

- La phtisie, souffla Irène en réalisant que ses assomptions avaient été fondées.

- Et qui va se faire soigner chez un médecin incapable de voir que sa femme est malade ? Qui ? Souffla-t-il avec cet accent complètement vaincu qui semblait le briser en deux un peu plus à chaque mot.

Puis, dans un murmure qu'Irène ne comprit d'abord pas, Watson souffla :

- Je n'ai pas pu – Je… _J'ai échoué_.

C'était la chose la plus affreuse à dire, surtout lorsque vous saviez, comme Irène Adler, quelles aventures cet homme avait vécues; _l'échec, mais quel échec ? Qu'auriez-vous pu faire si ce n'était constater son décès, docteur ?_ Avait-elle eu envie de lui répliquer, remplie d'une amertume qu'elle connaissait bien. Il n'y avait absolument rien dont l'homme puisse se blâmer et que l'on décidât sciemment de s'entêter dans cette voie la rendrait toujours aussi malade; certes, suite à ce petit incident qui l'avait conduite à s'isoler longuement dans le manoir-prison d'Anna Prescott, ses arguments avaient perdus un peu de valeur, mais sa conviction profonde que demeurer prostré ne conduisait à rien d'autre que davantage de frustration et de pleurs était restée totalement intacte.

Et qu'avait donc cet homme pour se plaindre ? - Oui, son meilleur ami; oui, hélas, _sa femme_ _!_

Quelqu'un pensait-il seulement à la petite fille qui devait errer dans les couloirs vides de cette maison sans comprendre ? Lui avait-on seulement expliqué _comment, pourquoi_, et si oui, dans quelle exacte mesure ? Comprenait-elle, du haut de ses cinq printemps, toute la finitude d'un tel passage à l'Eglise ? Et même malgré les journées qu'elle avait passées en compagnie de Lucy, Irène n'était pas certaine de pouvoir répondre avec exactitude à cette question pourtant simple – car, la dernière fois que le sujet tabou de sa défunte mère avait traversé le silence confortable de la chambre, la fillette n'avait fait que se recroqueviller encore davantage, ses frêles épaules enroulées en avant et Irène n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser une telle invitation à cette large mascarade que John perpétrait cruellement.

Il était grand temps qu'Holmes en termine.

* * *

Elle l'admettait volontiers, elle avait peut-être été un peu trop optimiste – car malgré ses tentatives pour le contacter, Sherlock restait définitivement introuvable et c'était prodigieusement agaçant; elle entendait déjà l'intéressé se moquer d'elle et user de qualificatifs peu flatteurs pour l'humilier encore davantage. Quoique, si l'on précisait le talent d'Holmes pour le déguisement et cette fâcheuse manie qu'il avait de toujours s'échapper en courant dans les rues de Londres (qu'il connaissait d'ailleurs toutes comme le dos de sa main), Irène trouvait la débâcle excusable mais toujours si difficile à digérer – aucun d'eux n'était habitué à la défaite mais si Holmes considérait sa fuite comme une victoire, le pauvre était bien loin du compte; il suffisait de voir Watson et son début de rétablissement, même si les blessures du cœur ne restaient jamais simplement superficielles.

Irène observa en soupirant les allées et avenues défiler par la fenêtre du fiacre; l'équipage la conduisait de façon presque hasardeuse dans les rues, car elle-même ignorait ce qu'elle cherchait. Un signe d'Holmes, mais lequel ? Où ? Elle se refusait à fouiller les égouts, d'une part car il y avait difficilement plus salissant et que l'odeur, _Ciel_, l'odeur – et d'autre part pour la raison simple qu'Holmes n'y mettait les pieds qu'à condition d'en sortir rapidement. Restaient alors les tripots des quartiers populaires où il se battait la nuit venue lorsque l'opium, la cocaïne ou Watson n'étaient plus assez pour le tirer de son ennui et que ses veines étaient plus remplies de café que de sang.

Pourtant, malgré les nuits passées à circuler dans les quartiers endormis de la capitale, Holmes demeurait _introuvable_.

Lui donner publiquement rendez-vous quelque part serait s'assurer qu'il vît son message et vînt à sa rencontre, mais cela serait également l'exposer de toutes les manières possibles à ses détracteurs, lesquels n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à la famille de Watson (et à elle également, mais dans une moindre mesure car elle était encore sous la protection des Prescott, même si cela aussi, avec le temps, finirait par n'être plus qu'un souvenir). Laisser un message codé à destination aurait été une solution correcte si elle avait su _où_ le déposer – les journaux n'étant remplis que d'inepties aux yeux d'Holmes, il allait rarement au-delà de la première page si c'était lui- qui lisait, mais écoutait volontiers d'une oreille distraite si on lui en faisait la lecture, et ceci tout en conservant un désintérêt hautain pour les nouvelles étalées là. Un courrier anonyme, pourquoi pas, mais le laisser à Baker Street dans son ancien appartement induisait de s'y introduire, chose qu'Irène se refusait à faire… Simplement par respect pour John et également par peur de représailles de la part de Mycroft – le bougre était peut-être poli et vaguement gentleman, mais avait également ce petit air vicieux qui rendrait éternellement Irène prudente à son sujet (en plus de ses activités d'une légalité discutable qui faisaient d'elle la proie idéale d'une personne comme Mycroft Holmes).

Chacune des solutions auxquelles Irène pouvait penser tombaient immédiatement dans l'oubli à la mention de ce seul problème, _l'anonymat_; Holmes devait encore rester mort pour quelques temps et bien que l'envie de le dévoiler au monde comme bien vivant lui fasse affreusement envie, Irène savait également que ce n'était pas son rôle et que la patience était de mise. Cependant, si cette chèvre de Sherlock pouvait accélérer la manœuvre – voilà qui serait profitable à bon nombre de ses proches.

_Aucun anniversaire n'est passé._

Les cahots de la route secouaient le fiacre de temps à autre, réellement désagréables, mais bien moins nombreux depuis que la pluie s'était arrêtée; circuler devenait plus aisé et moins humide.

_Aucun anniversaire n'est passé._

« Mais c'est bien sûr ! » S'écria vivement Irène, se penchant déjà en avant pour signaler au cocher de s'arrêter.

L'idée ne s'arrêta pas là, bien sûr; extrapoler vers des suites et des rencontres, c'était bien simple quand les seules barrières étaient celles de votre esprit, alors qu'en réalité, l'affaire ne serait dans le sac qu'avec une sacrée dose de persuasion et quelques dizaines de poches bien remplies…

* * *

« Oh _mon ami_, venez donc vous asseoir avec nous ! Lui lança Irène, un verre de vin à la main depuis la table centrale, le rouge déjà aux joues et l'air de réellement s'amuser.

- Je dois avouer que votre ingéniosité me laisse quelque part entre une profonde perplexité et de la peur. Beaucoup de peur, tint-il à préciser en mettant prudemment un pied devant l'autre dans l'immense salle.

- Perplexe ? Mais pourquoi donc ? S'amusa-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard en se penchant par-dessus son accoudoir avant de précipitamment reprendre contenance.

Holmes arqua un sourcil et se laissa glisser dans le siège lui faisant face, scrutant nerveusement les alentours.

L'endroit n'était plus éclairé qu'à la bougie et l'étage entier était clos, rideaux tirés et chaises rangées, nappes et décorations enlevées pour éviter d'être abimées ou volées; la salle semblait en cet instant totalement nue sous la lueur orange et vacillante des bougies déposées autour d'eux, la bouteille de vin et le verre à demi-vie d'Irène jetant des reflets rougeoyants sur la nappe blanche de l'unique table mise.

Le couvert était également mis pour lui mais à part la bouteille et quelques amuse-gueules qui le laissèrent totalement indifférent, Holmes nota l'absence de serveurs et la façon dont l'accès aux cuisines avait été bouclé, chaque ouverture soigneusement dissimulée; comment Irène avait-elle réussi ce miracle, c'était quelque chose de réellement curieux étant donné son récent retour à la vie et le peu de ressources dont elle devait disposer. D'ordinaire, elle ne s'encombrait pas de telles protections et jouait la carte de la frivolité sans jamais se poser des questions; le fait qu'elle ait été si prudente pour au final tomber dans cet état de presque ivresse ne laissait d'ailleurs aucun doute, mais le fait qu'Irène Adler ait pu, entre tous, être si avisée pour _lui_, pour son _bien-être_, fit remonter un frisson de terreur tout le long de son échine et jusqu'à sa nuque.

Si la femme agissait ainsi, cela ne pouvait qu'être à dessein.

La question étant, que lui voulait-elle ? Le rencontrer, certainement, le questionner, sans aucun doute – le pousser à agir, alors ? Plissant les yeux, Holmes darda un regard soupçonneux sur son hôte, se doutant déjà du genre de leçon moralisatrice à laquelle il allait avoir droit.

- Etrange que vous soyez là, commença-t-il d'un ton désagréable,

- Vraiment ?

Holmes leva les yeux au ciel, déjà agacé par cette conversation qui n'avait réellement pas lieu d'être, puis entreprit de s'expliquer clairement.

- Jolie trouvaille, louer la salle entière pour un anniversaire qui n'est pas passé. Vous auriez sans doute pu mieux faire, mais hélas le temps devait vous manquer – ou alors auriez-vous eu peur de me voir filer ?

- Vous êtes pourtant toujours à l'heure, lui fit-elle spontanément remarquer. Bien que je sente votre réticence, ajouta-t-elle, taquine. Seriez-vous effrayé par ma simple présence ?

- Votre lapin de la dernière fois, voilà ce qui me posait question, précisa-t-il immédiatement, agacé.

- Eh bien, cela n'aurait pas du ! Lui répondit-elle en riant. Et quand bien même aurais-je été absente, ça aurait été pour toutes les fois où _vous_ m'avez posé un lapin et où dîner n'était pas à prendre à un sens aussi… _Littéral_, répondit promptement Irène en s'amusant de la rancune tenace dont Holmes faisait preuve. Tomber endormi au beau milieu d'une conversation dans une chambre d'hôtel, voilà qui n'est pas très gentleman de votre part, et pourtant je devrais m'en contenter ?

Haussant les épaules, elle goûta l'un des amuse-bouches servi sur le plateau à sa droite, puis reprit :

- Quel égoïsme, vraiment, je suis pantoise – ou non, en fait, s'interrompit-elle avec un air faussement pensif. Je dirais que je n'ai même plus la force de paraître étonnée face à vos singeries, _Holmes_.

Son large sourire eut l'air d'un phare dans la pénombre ambiante, et elle parut soudain bien trop contentée par les événements pour que cela ne cache pas quelque chose.

Holmes ignorait simplement que le fait qu'il vive étonnât encore son interlocutrice, qui malgré ses certitudes et leur dernière rencontre improvisée avait cru rêver à cause des chaleurs du bain, de ses propres frayeurs (et probablement du léger étourdissement du doigt de whisky glissé dans son thé).

- Marchons un peu, voulez-vous ? Le vin m'a quelque peu étourdie et je ne serais pas contre un peu d'air. Nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper et je crains que vous n'ayez également de nombreux méfaits à vous faire pardonner, Monsieur Holmes. »

Il éclata d'un rire forcé et se levant lui présenta son bras, si bien qu'ils évacuèrent la table à l'image d'un couple parfaitement uni – bien qu'Irène ne se considéra absolument pas comme d'un intérêt sentimental quelconque pour le gentleman à son bras, car Holmes ne trouverait jamais son compte dans les choses simples de la vie, particulièrement le mariage. Elle avait d'ailleurs souvenir d'une tirade magistrale de sa part, un jour où elle s'était sentie d'humeur taquine et avait falsifié un contrat de mariage faisant de lui l'heureux mari d'une femme ressemblant en tout point à une dinde et sans la moindre éducation – l'expression d'Holmes avait été inestimable. S'échapper des griffes du détective avait été plus difficile qu'à l'accoutumée après cette petite incartade, mais le jeu en avait valu la chandelle, car s'extraire d'une telle union l'avait été tout autant (la réputation de Miss Adler n'étant pas aussi surfaite que ce qui se racontait).

Holmes était évidemment déguisé afin de ne pas être reconnu; le pardessus – et Irène refusait de dire _son_, car il était évident qu'aucun des vêtements portés par le détective ne lui appartenaient - était d'un vert absolument immonde et que dire du pantalon – la pauvre chose était usée jusqu'à la corde et il n'en restait qu'un simili de coton gris foncé et sale.

« Et puis-je vous demander, Miss, où nous nous rendons ainsi ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils tournaient en rond dans la salle, vide, où chacune de leurs paroles résonnaient comme dans une église.

- Oh, Holmes, cessez donc d'être aussi exquis – à vous entendre j'ai l'impression de retourner à Paris en compagnie de Lupin, déclara Irène d'un ton moqueur, quoiqu'avec quelques accents agacés.

La sulfureuse affaire qu'elle avait vécue avec Arsène Lupin durant un voyage en France l'avait rendue prudente à propos des trains et plus ouverte à l'inconnu – le gentleman cambrioleur avait cru pouvoir lui dérober ses bijoux, quoi de plus impensable ? Voler une voleuse, quelle redite mal faite du conte de l'arroseur arrosé.

Néanmoins, Irène devait avouer que la dextérité du gentleman cambrioleur menait le vol à un tout autre niveau dont elle était émerveillée, mais pas vraiment jalouse – elle préférait tout autant ses méthodes à celle de Lupin, lequel avait un don certain pour le déguisement et ne manquait pas de posséder un certain magnétisme bien pratique; nonobstant, aux yeux d'Irène, il n'avait sûrement pas l'astuce nécessaire pour survivre face à quelque chose de plus complexe, quoiqu'elle puisse se tromper (elle refuserait simplement de l'admettre, faute de temps à consacrer à ce genre d'affaires plus que triviales).

- Raoul d'Andrésy vous aurait-il compté fleurette sous les lampadaires parisiens ? Demanda Holmes derrière la moustache affreuse de son déguisement.

- Vous seriez étonné, s'amusa-t-elle. Il n'a tout de même pas votre don pour se grimer, mais je dois avouer qu'il fait un travail très correct pour un amateur – il n'a rien à nous envier.

- Vous ne vous dissimulez jamais, Miss Adler, ce commentaire est donc nul et non avenu – cependant j'approuve complètement votre sens du compliment. Dois-je supposer que c'est pour cela qu'un autre de ces soirs vous m'avez abandonné seul au Royal ?

- Ne soyez donc pas si sinistre; si j'avais été vraiment désagréable, j'aurais pu dire que je vous avais posé un _lupin_, se moqua-t-elle. Vous en auriez alors fait une affaire personnelle et même si Arsène n'est décidément pas aussi doué que vous, ce garçon avait un début de potentiel que je ne voulais pas vous voir écraser. »

Si Holmes eut l'air surpris par la compatissance intéressée qu'Irène manifestait, il n'en laissa rien paraître et ils poursuivirent leur marche en silence.

« Mais dîtes-moi - et gageons que vous soyez sincère l'espace d'un instant, commença Irène en se tournant vers lui, interrogatrice, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit de votre retour au bon docteur ? Il désespère de vous voir revenir un jour, bien que vos indications aient été on ne peut plus claires à l'époque – de ce qu'il m'en a soufflé, et c'était d'ailleurs bien peu prudent de votre part, l'admonesta-t-elle, presque comme si elle grondait un enfant capricieux.

Holmes demeura d'un silence exemplaire, fixant les tables et chaises vides devant eux sans jamais ciller ou se raidir, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que sa seule et unique envie était désormais de courir très loin d'elle et des propos sans doute affreux qu'elle était en train de prononcer – mais Miss Adler savait le tenir, ce Sherlock effrayé comme un petit garçon par ses sentiments, et ne le laisserait pas filer.

- C'est plutôt terrible, la façon dont votre mort lui a infligé autant de peine. Je crois qu'au départ, il ne voulait qu'une chose : vous revoir, et probablement vous rappeler pourquoi il était si doué au rugby, plaisanta Irène en étouffant un petit rire amusé. Heureusement que Miss Morstan était là – saviez-vous qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs eu un enfant ?

- Lucy, grinça Sherlock entre ses dents.

- Oui, _Lucy_, répéta Irène en hochant la tête. C'est une fillette charmante, et je crois pouvoir dire sans mentir que vous l'apprécieriez si vous vous décidiez enfin à sortir de vos ombres, Holmes.

De nouveau un silence.

- Vous lui manquez, statua-t-elle.

- C'est mieux ainsi, grommela-t-il en enfonçant son nez dans l'écharpe détricotée qui pendait à son cou comme une mite géante.

- Oh oui, dites-moi encore à quel point il est malin de laisser son meilleur ami dans l'attente, sans qu'il ne sache si Moriarty, les chutes ou qui que soit d'autre a finalement eu votre peau ? Railla Irène, se sentant soudain rebutée face à l'obstination du détective. Je crois même, _chère loque_, que vous avez disparu de son paysage depuis tellement d'années sans même un signe qu'il en est désormais totalement persuadé, et de mon souvenir, c'est là la chose la plus cruelle que vous ayez jamais faite.

Il avala toujours sans un mot le venin doux-amer qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres, et n'ouvrit pas non plus la bouche pour se défendre, probablement conscient de sa propre perte si jamais il ne faisait qu'essayer – car bien que ses raisons fussent bonnes, très bonnes mêmes, ce qui en résultât, et donc la situation actuelle, n'étaient que le fruit d'actions irréfléchies et d'un égoïsme profond dont Irène ne pensait pas qu'Holmes pourrait faire preuve face à son _si cher_ Watson.

- Irène, je ne suis pas très sûr d'apprécier la tournure douteuse que votre sens de l'humour est en train de prendre.

- Et moi, _Sher-lock_, je suis loin d'être aussi aveugle que tu le penses – par ailleurs, tenter de changer de sujet ne fonctionnera pas avec moi, nos années ensembles ne t'auront donc pas appris _au moins_ cela ?

- On ne peut pas condamner un homme pour essayer, non ? Répondit-il avec un brin d'humour noyé au milieu de ses traits méconnaissables mais nettement tirés.

Irène lui sourit presque tendrement.

_Tu le saurais déjà si tout était aussi simple avec moi, Sherlock._

- Vous seriez déjà mort depuis longtemps si c'était le cas, claqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Et non, je ne suis pas prête de vous pardonner un tel comportement, au moins au nom du docteur – ce que vous avez fait endurer à ce pauvre homme, Holmes !

Ses doigts diguèrent dans le bras du concerné qui n'eut même pas l'intelligence d'émettre un son – cela aurait peut-être calmé Miss Adler dans son réquisitoire, mais il était désormais trop tard pour le découvrir.

- Il faudrait être un saint pour vous survivre – et cet homme l'a fait, au cas où cela vous aurait échappé durant vos années de colocation. N'avez-vous pas une once de reconnaissance à lui offrir, quelque part dans votre cœur rempli d'un égoïsme crasse et insupportable ? Il n'a jamais rien demandé, _jamais_, et d'autant que je me souvienne aura toujours subi vos pires facéties en silence avant de s'en amuser; oh, bien sûr, j'ai vu à quel point vous vous lamentiez de son départ, mais n'avait-il pas au final raison de s'en aller, face à ce mur de narcissisme autocentré que vous êtes ? Qui, Holmes, _qui_ vous aurait résisté aussi longtemps sinon cet homme extraordinairement brillant que vous vous évertuez à trainer dans la boue comme la pire des fripouilles alors que vous devriez baiser le sol sur lequel il marche pour le remercier d'autant de dévotion et de sacrifices en devers de votre amitié qui paraît plus à sens unique qu'autre chose ?!

- _IL FALLAIT QUE JE LE FASSE !_ Explosa Holmes en la saisissant soudain par les épaules.

Se rendant immédiatement compte de son effusion, il relâcha la pression sur les bras d'Irène et serrant encore un peu ajouta :

- Tout ce que j'ai fait, Irène, n'aura été que dans le seul but de protéger Watson des répercussions de _mes_ affaires ! Tout, _absolument tout_; et croyez-moi, si j'avais pu ne serait-ce qu'un jour venir le voir sans aucune crainte de représailles, _je l'aurais fait_, gronda-t-il plus bas, sa résolution d'antan refaisant soudain surface. Mais non, non, Moran pouvait faire abattre l'épouse ou l'enfant depuis n'importe quel toit, rue, magasin de Londres, et que _sais-je encore ! _Et il n'était même pas question d'aller à la rencontre de Watson pour sa propre sécurité, ne comprenez-vous donc pas cela ?!

Elle se dégagea vivement de sa prise, lissa les plis occasionnés sur ses manches puis reprenant contenance répondit d'une voix plus calme mais toujours aussi ferme :

- Ce que je sais surtout, Holmes, c'est qu'il n'en demandait pas autant. _Un peu_ aurait suffi et n'aurait mis personne en danger – et je connais votre prudence, n'essayez pas de me convaincre du contraire. Vous auriez _pu_ le faire, insista-t-elle, ses poings s'agitant rageusement dans le vide. Vous auriez pu lui faire signe que vous viviez, même par petites touches; il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne rien voir, vous l'avez dit vous-même !

Elle chuchotait presque, hargneuse et se sentant impuissante face à une telle boule d'obstination.

- Vous lui manquez, répéta Irène, comme désespérée de trouver enfin un argument qui ait gain de cause. Il allume encore des cierges à l'église pour vous, il a écrit tellement de vos aventures que je ne saurais même pas toutes les compter !

Il demeura bouche bée, comme figé dans sa stupeur et Miss Adler, pourtant réputée têtue, se sentit soudain proche de l'abandon.

- Mais que vous faut-il de plus, bon sang ! S'exaspéra-t-elle en tapant du pied sur le pavé.

- La certitude que mes actes n'entraveront rien à sa vie tranquille me suffit amplement, répondit Holmes avec une platitude des plus inquiétantes.

- Vous entravez déjà sa vie, soupira Irène, et plus que vous ne l'imaginez – alors quoi ? Maintenant que toute menace a finalement disparu, vous lui niez le droit à ce qui fût sans doute l'amitié la plus extraordinaire qu'il ait jamais liée ?

Elle éclata d'un rire court et sans joie, presque émue par ses propres paroles et chassa discrètement les larmes rageuses qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux – aider Holmes à dérouler ses démêlés sentimentaux était décidément plus écrasant qu'elle ne l'aurait songé au départ.

- Aujourd'hui, vos actions ne sont plus seulement le reflet de votre grande _prudence_, mais surtout de votre peur paralysante du rejet qui vous aura rendu, Sherlock, bien plus cruel que je ne vous imaginais l'être. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Irène Adler tourna les talons et quitta l'immensité silencieuse de la salle sans un regard pour Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Ce qu'il pouvait être fatiguant, avec ses arguments qui n'en étaient plus ! Son Watson n'était certainement pas un imbécile ou une petite chose incapable de se protéger - lequel des deux avait survécu à Reichenbach, déjà ? – si bien que l'obstination d'Holmes n'était plus que le reflet d'un esprit borné et incapable de reconnaître qu'effectivement, peut-être qu'à un moment donné il aurait pu se révéler à son ami ou disséminer des indices prouvant qu'il vivait encore. Car désormais, le bon docteur était d'une part complètement persuadé du décès d'Holmes, et d'autre part obligé de porter la peine d'une autre disparition si peu de temps après celle-là qu'il était difficile de dire s'il porterait un jour autre chose que du sombre et un visage fatigué.

Ceci statué, Irène Adler avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et devait avouer que ce n'était pas un défi de plus qui l'arrêterait – à fortiori s'il concernait le duo Holmes-Watson dont la pérennité avait été sacrément mise en péril par les actions idiotes du premier qui n'aurait probablement été pas d'accord du tout avec les - _pour une fois_ - nobles intentions de la faussaire. « Le bon docteur m'aura vue revenir de la mort, aurait-elle probablement dû souffler à Sherlock – qui sait, peut-être que ce genre d'ultimatum l'aurait poussé à agir ? – qu'est-ce qui vous fait donc penser que ça n'a pas allumé un espoir en lui : celui de vous revoir ? » Et elle aurait pu énumérer tellement d'exemples tous aussi équivoques les uns que les autres sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à réveiller Holmes et son absurde mutisme.

L'alcool ayant sans doute joué, ses actes avaient été plus bruts qu'Irène ne l'aurait voulu mais n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable; le mettre face à ses actes avait été nécessaire, et prouvera ou non son utilité en temps voulu. Néanmoins, et quelque soit le résultat, il était désormais trop tard pour revenir en arrière et pour rien au monde Irène ne l'aurait fait (et même si l'entreprise l'avait presque ruinée, elle ne regrettait rien et referait la même chose une seconde fois).

Holmes était un âne, et –

« Vous n'êtes pas contente, lui signala Lucy avec une platitude adulte qu'une enfant de son âge ne devrait pas avoir.

- La nuit fut courte, répondit Irène avec un sourire qui n'amadoua pas Miss Watson le moins du monde.

La petite plissa les yeux, étudia un long moment l'expression de son interlocutrice comme si elle cherchait à savoir où se situait la limite entre mensonge et vérité, puis, son examen terminé, retourna à son livre avec une tranquillité presque alarmante.

- Tu ne me crois pas, statua tout aussi platement Irène en repliant son journal.

Lucy leva les yeux de son livre et souriant à l'image de son interlocutrice plus âgée lui répondit par la négative.

- Vos yeux disent que vous n'êtes pas très contente, argumenta-t-elle comme si la source de tous les problèmes du monde se trouvait là. Papa trouve aussi que vous êtes – hm. _Agitée_, articula-t-elle finalement, mais il dit aussi souvent que vous étiez déjà avant – comme ça. »

Elle ne semblait avoir aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être, mais du haut de ses presque cinq ans avait l'air d'en avoir saisi toute l'importance et la presque normalité avec une simplicité dérangeante.

« Avant quoi, Lucy ? »

La fille de Watson ne lui répondit pas.

* * *

Irène logea sa boîte à rubans bien à gauche de la malle, là où elle était certaine que rien ne la délogerait (et pourtant elle avait rencontré son lot de garçon maladroits et brutaux avec tous les tours en calèche qui lui avaient été donnés de faire). Les chapeaux allaient quand à eux chacun dans leurs boîtes, de même que les chaussures et souliers de satin soigneusement rangés; l'équipage attendait au dehors et il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à ajouter. Le peu de possessions d'Irène se tassait fort bien dans six malles (et quelques additions faîtes par la candide Miss Prescott qui semblait croire dur comme fer à cette légende qui disait que lorsqu'elles seront mariées leurs époux apprécieront d'avoir un tricot fait maison sur les jambes – en réalité ces messieurs préféreront de loin des activités nocturnes plus charnelles, mais Irène n'en signifia rien à son hôte; où serait la joie de la découverte ?).

« Ah _Irène_, soupira Holmes depuis le coin de la pièce situé derrière la porte, une cravache posée en travers de ses jambes.

La moitié de son corps était dissimulée par les ombres de la fin de journée et les stores qu'Irène avaient tirés – elle ne voyait que ses jambes croisées et on devinait l'angle de son coude posé sur l'un des bras du fauteuil.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais cette obsession étrange que vous avez développée pour ce point précis d'une pièce, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en poursuivant le rangement de cette dernière malle.

- Dois-je vous citer des exemples ?

- Faites donc, souffla-t-elle avec une légère pointe d'agacement.

Il considéra en silence la possibilité de lister les exemples; alphabétique ou chronologique, là était toute la question quoiqu'Irène se doutât déjà qu'il n'en dirait au final rien du tout - la plupart du temps, Holmes ne faisait jamais que commencer une phrase.

- Rien dont vous ne connaissez pas déjà la teneur, siffla-t-il.

Il jouait avec la cravache et le bruit était si prodigieusement agaçant qu'Irène finit par aller la lui arracher des mains, ce qui entraîna irrémédiablement un regard outré et une expression boudeuse, avec ce silence vexé qui protestait aussi bruyamment qu'un _mais !_

Leur dernière conversation s'étant terminée significativement par son départ et une dernière conclusion quelque peu insultante, Irène s'était attendue à ne plus recevoir de visite (car dans l'esprit d'Holmes, priver un pair de son auguste personne était la pire des punitions – bien qu'étant profondément égocentrique il soit capable de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'imposer sa présence au dit pair, et ce malgré le statut de morigéné dont il l'avait auparavant affublé)

Le paradoxe vivant qu'était cet homme, _Ciel._

- Ce dont je connais la teneur n'est pas quelque chose qui flattera votre ego, Holmes, répliqua-t-elle, acide.

La cravache était posée à plat sur le lit, à côté de sa malle et Irène aurait très facilement pu s'en saisir pour lui frapper les doigts à la manière des institutrices qui battaient les élèves trop dissipés – mais dans le cas de cet étudiant ci, _malheureusement_, ce genre de correction physique ne suffirait pas car loin d'être confronté à son erreur Sherlock serait au contraire conforté dans son attitude de martyr, et ce n'était pas vraiment une façon de penser qui incitait à la remise en question.

- Ah ! Hélas, _chère Irène_, il n'est plus grand-chose dans votre flatterie qui m'apporte du réconfort, car je sais qu'au fond il n'existe pas une seule phrase qui ne soit pas subtilement pensée dans l'unique but de me faire tomber, extrapola-t-il avec ironie et amertume en espérant l'éloigner de leur sujet de préoccupation principal.

Oh, et à quel point elle voyait clair dans son jeu.

- Dites-moi, je vous en prie, _dites-moi_ ! Le railla-t-elle avec ce même ton qu'il avait pris dans le vain espoir de la distraire. _Qui _espérez-vous tromper ici, Holmes, qui ne soit pas déjà au courant de votre stratagème couard, lequel est l'instrument vicieux de votre peur écrasante et non de votre génie ? Votre esprit n'a déduit que vos craintes et même l'enfant le plus bêta de ce pays l'aura compris avant vous, s'énerva-t-elle en fourrant rageusement un carré de soie bleue soigneusement plié dans sa malle.

- Et qui, plaît-il, êtes-vous pour vous permettre de me signaler de telles choses ? Nombre de vos mariages se sont soldés par la mort, le divorce ou un scandale, et vous-même n'avez pas été des plus fines lorsqu'il vous a fallu sortir des ombres, lui rappela-t-il sombrement.

Ah, ça.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du, mais le passé restait derrière elle et il ne faisait pas bon regarder en arrière; aujourd'hui si elle avouait volontiers que sa technique n'avait pas été des plus raffinées (car totalement hors de son contrôle), Holmes pouvait néanmoins reconnaître que la méthode avait été efficace et que la preuve était faite que Watson pouvait endurer plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître (et Holmes le savait très bien lui-même, si seulement il arrivait à s'extirper de l'emprise de ses angoisses et de ses certitudes figées qui n'en étaient finalement pas).

- En quelles chimères croyez-vous donc, Irène ? Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle crût l'avoir rêvée.

Ses jambes se décroisèrent et ses coudes vinrent se poser sur ses genoux tandis que son dos s'arquait dans une élégante courbe sous la lumière diffuse de la pièce. De sa tête posée contre ses paumes ouvertes elle n'apercevait que la tignasse sombre et emmêlée de ses cheveux qui n'avait pas été chevauchée d'un chapeau depuis bien longtemps (et elle songea un moment à lui en proposer un, car Lord Prescott devait bien avoir quelque accessoire masculin stocké dans son propre manoir).

- Cette idée ne vous est pas plus familière qu'à moi, poursuivit-il en riant nerveusement, déjà vaincu avant le début de la bataille, et pourtant vous voilà à me poursuivre de vos exigences, et –

- Savez-vous ce qu'il m'a raconté, l'autre jour ?

- Et comment donc pourrais-je en avoir la moindre idée, Irène ? Répondit-il avec un mordant moins vif que d'ordinaire.

Elle haussa les épaules, ravie qu'il revive un peu.

- Vous semblez toujours tout savoir, mon interrogation était rhétorique et il y a un côté intrusif à votre réponse, si sarcastique et amusante fût-elle.

Il s'agaça probablement en silence de sa verve et du fait qu'elle eût l'avantage durant cette conversation; néanmoins l'objectif n'était certainement pas d'en profiter, pas ainsi et pas ici.

- Il aura du s'y reprendre par deux fois car la première nous vit incapables de mettre votre souvenir de côté, et c'est dire après cinq années à quel point votre fantôme flotte encore dans ses yeux et jusque dans sa maison; quels moments sordides a-t-il dû vivre avec une femme mourante et votre ombre sous son toit pour lui tenir compagnie, lui narra-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

De sa place elle ne voyait pas plus son visage et ne lui faisait qu'à peine face; ses yeux voltigèrent de point en point et elle se trouva à jouer nerveusement avec les jupes de sa robe pour meubler son propre silence.

- Et quelle sordide compagnie…

- Avec vous en prime il n'était pas en reste, persiffla Holmes dans une maigre tentative de plaisanterie. Et donc ?

Irène ne releva pas l'insistance discrète mais nota sa présence, même par si petites touches.

- Notre seconde conversation suivit un après-midi où Miss Lucy aurait été sans surveillance si je n'avais pas été présente, reprit-elle. Il pleuvait au dehors et me proposant de rester le temps que ça se calme, votre aimable ami m'offrit de me conter la suite de vos aventures, car il est des détails que ses livres ne contiennent pas.

Un morceau tordu d'Holmes se reflétait dans le miroir de la coiffeuse, là où le verre avait été artistiquement peint et sculpté; de fait, la voûte de son dos ressemblait aux deux bosses d'un chameau étrangement noirci.

- Cela se passait durant votre dernière enquête commune, lorsque vous avez payé une gitane afin de lui conter par son intermédiaire _votre_ version de la bonne aventure, poursuivit Irène en souriant un peu à l'idée, comme lorsque Watson lui avait raconté le détail.

- Eh oui, _Flora_, comprit Holmes en se redressant promptement.

- Sans doute, éluda-t-elle. L'important n'est pas son nom mais ses mots, et si j'ai bonne mémoire elle aura bien vu le mariage, mais point votre mort.

- Ni d'ailleurs la vôtre, s'amusa-t-il en esquissant un sourire qu'elle devinât plus qu'elle ne vît.

- Vous auriez pu lui demander et me prévenir, tout de même, feignit-elle de s'insurger.

- Ne vous avais-je pas pourtant prévenue ?

- Vous ai-je un jour écouté ? Contra Irène en riant presque à l'idée. A chaque fois vos conseils m'auront presque menée à ma mort, et si je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit de me débrouiller seule la seconde fois, vous n'auriez personne à visiter en cet instant.

- Et mon mal serait si _intense_, l'informa-t-il avec son cynisme habituel.

- Et votre solitude _si immense_, le singea-t-elle. Mais je dois finir mon récit, cessez donc de m'interrompre.

Il fit un signe qu'elle aperçut dans le miroir, lui signifiant par-là de bien vouloir continuer.

- Il y aussi cette histoire de poireaux sur le visage, conta Irène avec la voix distraite des petites filles égrenant les pétales des pissenlits. Elle engraisse (un peu), elle a de la barbe (beaucoup), et des poireaux bien charnus sur le visage (à la folie).

- Et donc ? S'enquit Holmes en essayant de taire les élans un peu agités de sa voix qui trahissaient sa curiosité lancinante.

Car si ses talents lui permettaient de déduire beaucoup d'un simple indice et par la suite d'y trouver des conclusions, il était des choses pour lesquelles toute sa réflexion se taisait et se repliait en silence jusqu'aux tréfonds de son esprit.

- Mrs Watson a été emportée par la phtisie – mais je ne vous apprends rien. Et cette histoire de gitane contant fleurette à votre homme à propos de ces damnés légumes devait avoir un fond de vérité, car lorsque le bon docteur découvrit sa femme effondrée dans la cuisine, le jour où il apprit finalement quel mal la rongeait, celle-ci découpait des _poireaux_, ces mêmes poireaux que votre plaisanterie de mauvais goût lui aura presque fait avaler, pointa Irène.

- Un hasard des plus curieux, voilà tout, croassa Holmes en tentant de rester aussi impassible et détaché que possible.

- Il a aussi ajouté que essayiez de lui faire admettre que sa vie ne serait rien sans l'excitement glauque de vos enquêtes, fit Irène comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus extravagant.

- Frisson macabre, la corrigea brutalement Holmes avec sécheresse. Mes mots exacts étaient ceux-là et non pas votre… _Pâle_ tentative d'imitation.

- Oh, loin de moi l'idée de vous agacer, mais vous pouvez être si _pointilleux_ parfois…

- J'avais raison et il ne l'aurait jamais clairement admis, claqua sa voix, acide et amère à la fois.

Elle aurait presque dit qu'il s'apprêtait à pleurer, affalé en arrière sur le dossier confortable du fauteuil et une main lasse passant sur son visage dont les traits étaient toujours dissimulés par le manque de clarté.

- Et n'avez-vous jamais songé que ce n'était pas votre personne mais vos méthodes qui l'empêchaient d'agir vers vous ? Le questionna-t-elle avec une candeur qui l'étonna elle-même.

Il sembla se raidir rien qu'à l'évocation de cette idée et ses mains se crispèrent sur la fabrique de son pantalon.

- Je savais très bien à quoi je me condamnais –

- Un coup de pistolet dans le pied de vous aurait pas plus ralenti, lui confirma-t-elle, retenant un ricanement moqueur.

- Hm, pouffa-t-il sans aucun amusement malgré son sourire. Et donc, à votre humble avis, quel autre chemin aurait-il été plus convenable ?

- Aucun, bien malheureusement, lui répondit-elle d'un air très concerné et retenant un sourire attristé, car ils auraient tous été si peu _vous_ que sa surprise aurait éclipsé sa compréhension. »

Elle ferma la malle et en clôt les sangles sur ses dernières affaires; puis prenant un instant devant la coiffeuse ajusta son chapeau et son gilet, avant de se saisir de la poignée. Prête à partir et se dirigeant vers la sortie elle s'arrêta face au mort assis derrière sa porte et l'embrassant sur la joue le quitta pour aujourd'hui – il sentait le tabac et la poudre.

« Ne veillez pas trop tard, lui conseilla-t-elle d'un ton plus maternel que railleur. Si votre mine est pâle et fatiguée quand vous vous montrerez enfin à lui, le pauvre ira vous sangler au lit et vous donnera la béquée jusqu'à ce que vous soyez de nouveau suffisamment épais et vivant à son goût. »

Et s'il y eut une réponse, Irène ne l'entendit pas.


End file.
